


Phoenix

by Madame_Genevieve



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 61,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Genevieve/pseuds/Madame_Genevieve
Summary: In a mad world, only the mad are sane- Akiro Kurosawa.....Cartoonz, and Ohmwrecker, a suave southerner, and a withdrawn phantom are assassins that had abandoned their organization, the Phoenix.  The Phoenix specializes in protecting the world and its people from the shadows, by payment of course. From bioterrorism to cult leaders, the Phoenix handles everything with their agents.Each agent is trained in hand-to-hand combat with knowledge of weaponry, prepared to face any torture or interrogation. Speak as many languages as they want and follow the orders of their counselor.  With receiving payment for their services. However, new leadership had taken a toll on the Phoenix, the Lady. Who is cruel and have plans to change the Phoenix from its original roots.Cartoonz and Ohm had long since left the organization and settled in the west in Los Angeles.  They had lived peaceful lives with the thought of the Phoenix not knowing where they are. One night, that all changed with a sniper on a nearby apartment roof and a hit of 7 million dollars per head, the two have no choice but to go back to their roots, helping an old friend who wants to undertake the organization. And he has a crew to back him up.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing my story and joining the adventure that is being written. Hopefully, you enjoy the tales and the characters.

If asked Cartoonz wouldn’t hesitate to say that he trusts Ohm with his life. The two had faced the most unimaginable things that you will think only Stephen King had created just for fun. The two had been through hell and back, still battling off its flames from their younger days. That’s just a perk from being an ex-assassin. Though trained in different sectors, they both had come from the academy. The academy actually named the Phoenix, is an unknown organization that is privately funded by state senators all around the world. The place resides far in the Midwest, the last place anyone will think of. Sometimes, people willingly joined but after new administration when Cartoonz was around his early teens, people appear unwilling.

He remembers killing moguls, loan sharks, and wolves that dwell on wall-street. Simple tasks funded by individuals who were tied to something much important than he could imagine, a network of people trying to get ahead. He was nothing but a tool. When he was younger, he loved the thrill. The fear that his contracts had when they knew their fate was near. The sight of their life slipping from their eyes was enough when he was told that they deserved to die. He was only fifteen with his first contract. He was told that the old bastard was a rapist of some sort. His counselor told him so. He used to think that he was saving the world, a world that didn’t know he existed. An unknown hero. He only knew that the academy was his home. Throughout the years, he had slowly changed that thought. He soon begins to loathe the academy for only experiencing harsh training and treatment. Cartoonz soon begins to think the world was horrible and didn’t care about his existence.

In his early twenties, he soon became erratic, didn’t care about the stories or the reasons for assassination. He only knew that he had to get the job done and get the hell out of there. Though, he became an asshole, that didn’t stop him from having friends, if that’s the appropriate term. He met a kid named Jon, a crazy dude who paints his face with clown makeup whenever he felt like it. He would have thought the academy had him conditioned to be like that. The last time he heard anything about the clown was that he was dead. He highly doubts it but he didn’t bring it up to his counselor who told him of Jon’s failed mission. The assassin, who verified Jon’s death, Ohm, had claimed it.

Ryan, a.k.a. Ohmwrecker, trained in a different sector but been through the same shit as Cartoonz, they had met on brief occasions. The guy was different than Cartoonz, he wasn’t crazy as Jon but he wasn’t mellow. It was something about the guy that put Cartoonz off. He knew that Ohm was trained at the same time when he was. Ohm may have a better counselor but after a few drinks on the anniversary of Jon’s death, Cartoonz found out the truth.

“It’s called the R.O.B program,” Ohm said suddenly after a long gulp from his drink. The bar they were in was your typical bar, nice lighting, cheap drinks and a bartender that minded their own. Cartoonz looks at Ohm “The Rob?”

Ohm nods his head slowly, blinking for a moment, “I don’t know what the initials mean but I knew that it wasn’t easy. I didn’t know what they were sitting up for it but it wasn’t pretty.”

“I wasn’t qualified.” Cartoonz shrugs his shoulders.

Ohm scoffs, “Yeah, you’re hard-headed and think on your own, Toonz.” Ohm shook his head, “They needed people who were broken. Broken and easy to mend, I wish I knew what it was about.”

“What the hell are you talking about Ryan?”

Ohm looks around the bar for a quick moment, before looking back at Cartoonz. The warmth that was in his brown eyes was gone, the color in his face gray, and just how Cartoonz see him on reports. “They conditioned you in ways you’ll think that isn’t impossible. You know like movies where a leader can give a simple command and people will follow through. That’s what they wanted.” Ohm whispers. “Sometimes, I don’t even remember my missions or the contracts. I don’t remember everything. Just a blur and I only can feel the heat from the gun. One minute I’m there and the next, gone.”

Cartoonz was intrigued, his conversations with Ohm never been this animated. A sentence or two shared but this is different for Ohm is opening up to him. “How?” He asks.

Ohm shook his head, “I don’t know that’s the worst part. I don’t know. I don’t know how or why but it’s like they want a robot. Something they use for anything and everything. Sometimes… I’ll hear that the people I trained with- Karen, Mitchell, and others, gone… Lost. They don’t come back from a mission. The Lady will just say they’ll get replaced. Next week, more are there.”

Cartoonz couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Though an assassin, the Academy cared about your safety. The Lady, however, didn’t. She won’t care if you died or lived as long as you get the job done. Cartoonz sighs, “That’s some shit. How?”

“Hypnosis I think. The tapes, the trauma, traumatize victims are the easiest. I remember listening to some counselors. They take victims and break them even more. That’s what I know.”

“So, what had happened to you?"

Ohm was quiet, looking at his bottle. He begins drinking again, finishing the bottle, flagging for another. Cartoonz flagged for one since he’s not much of a drinker. Once the drinks were redistributed Ohm had gathered himself together, Ohm looks at Cartoonz, “I had witnessed my father killing my mother when I was ten. I still haven’t seen him since though.”

Cartoonz stares at him dumbfounded. Ohm took that as an opportunity to nervously chuckle, “I know, not much of a conversation starter?” Cartoonz nods his head.

“What happen?”

Ohm shrugs his shoulders. His grip on the bottle tighten as his free hand took some chips, he eats. He was quiet for a moment but Cartoonz knew it he was gathering his thoughts. It’s not every day when people admit to witnessing a murder, especially at a young age. Hell, even though Cartoonz commits the murder most of the time, he couldn’t imagine his- Wait, he doesn’t even know his parents. Cartoonz felt his shoulders slump for a moment as he sat back. His mind was blank for once in his life. His parents. Who are they? Where are they?

“Cartoonz?” Ohm asks, noticing the older wasn’t as interested anymore. When Cartoonz didn’t respond to him, Ohm reaches forward, his hand resting on Cartoonz’s hand. Ohm took this as a moment to look at Cartoonz under the cheap colored faded lights. The hum of the music was still playing but he never took interest in whatever in the trends. Cartoonz was indeed handsome enough to seduce targets and barely noticeable if someone is searching for him. Ohm was similar. Both were basic but handsome in their own way.

Ohm had heard of Cartoonz from others. A man who gets things done and a fiery tongue, Cartoonz might rebel. He knows that is true. He can tell how Cartoonz’s mindset is when he speaks about the Academy. It won’t be long until he ends up like Jon. “My dad had claimed, towards the police, that she cheated on him. I was so shocked by the blood and my mother’s body, I didn’t notice the second body. My father had killed both of them.” He explains. He could still see it to this day.

The day was still fresh in his mind. A beautiful day after school, the beginning of his summer break, neither of his parents came to pick him up. So, he walked home, it wasn’t far. He came home, kicked off his shoes, walk into that mess. The blinds closed and the TV playing the afternoon news. His father crouched over his mother’s body, blood over his hands, on the floor, and the smell.

Ohm took a deep breath, feeling his heart clench as he can still hear his father’s rigid breathing. His words, “Everything’s okay Ryan.”

“What?”

Ohm blinks out of his memory, “Sorry. That’s all I remember of my father saying to me. Everything’s okay…” he took a deep breath,

“Nothing’s okay. I didn’t talk for years you know. This is the first time I have spoken as much.”

“No, it’s okay… It nice to talk to someone besides a fucking counselor,” Ohm chuckles, causing Cartoonz to agree, laughing a little, “So… Do you want to talk about you? Anything to air out?”

Cartoonz shrugs his shoulders, “Let’s see, besides pissed half of the time. I just realize that I don’t even know my parents.”

“You don’t?”

“No, not even the slightest clue what happen to them…”

After ten minutes of not speaking, Ohm clears his throat. “Cartoonz, I have something to tell you.”

Cartoonz tilts his head to the side, “Hm?”

“So, um… It’s about Jon’s death, but we should go first.” Ohm whispers. Cartoonz nods his head, taking out his wallet, placing a twenty on the table. Ohm slid in some extra cash, getting up from the table as well. Once in the streets, the night air was refreshing and the moon was bright. Ohm took a deep breath, feeling the air replenish his body. He needs to drink water soon. Ohm scratches his scalp as he follows after Cartoonz towards his truck. “What about Jon?” Cartoonz asks, his tone was different but maybe the music inside the bar had drowned  
it out.

“It was the confidential business but I felt that you should know.”

“Get to the point Wrecker,” Cartoonz says as he got in the truck.

Ohm felt his voice get caught in his throat as he nods his head, climbing in as well, “Jon’s not dead.” He said once the truck was on the road. Cartoonz was silent, his grip on the steering tighten and he was counting silently to himself as thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to figure out what he should say. He never knew the basis or the information involving around Jon’s death. He only knew that Jon was dead, Ohm had verified the body. Cartoonz lets out a deep breath as he focused on driving. Suddenly, he took a sharp turn, going off the highway onto the off-ramp. Horns from the cars he cut were loud, Ohm who was ready for that, grabbed the dashboard, glancing over at Cartoonz who had an unreadable face.

“Cartoonz?”

Cartoonz shook his head as he let out a grunt. He kept driving, letting the truck down a dirt road. Ohm was staring at the darkness around, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of apprehension. He glances back at Cartoonz, staring at this time. “Luke.”

“Why isn’t he dead?”

Ohm sighs, “His death was set up. The Lady, she wanted him dead but he had escaped.”

“So, you were sent to kill him.” Cartoonz sums up. Ohm nods his head, “Yes, unfortunately.”

“Why does the bitch want Jon dead?”

“He’s a wild-card,” Ohm admits. “They’re trying to get rid of your sector Luke, which they had done already… I explained everything to Jon. He’s gone, out of radar.”

Cartoonz stops the truck. Turning off the engine letting them in the darkness, Ohm could feel the tension. He has no clue what Cartoonz would do, he’s a wildcard like Delirious. Though he may be saner than Jon, he’s equally dangerous. If anything conniving and intelligent.

“So, this get-together… You didn’t just want to talk to me about Jon. Or the Rob, program,” Cartoonz starts, he could feel the metal of the pistol tucked away in his waistband, but he knew that Ohm had one as well. “You were assigned to kill me as well.”

Ohm wanted to deny it but he couldn’t. He had his switchblade out already in his palm. Though it may be messy, he can’t risk gunfire. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. He should have started a different way. “Yes.” He turns quickly but too quickly, though he moved out of instinct to have the knife pressed against Cartoonz’s beard. He felt a pistol on his forehead. “You son of a bitch,” Cartoonz swore at him.

“Cartoonz listen-"

“Drop the knife, you fucker,” Cartoonz orders.

Ohm held in a sigh and pull the knife away, placing it on the dashboard, “Listen… I don’t carry a gun.”

“Good. Get out of the truck.”

“Luke, please listen.” Ohm starts but he was hit in the head of the butt of the pistol in response. He felt a throb in his head and he knew that broke some skin.

“Get out of the truck,” Cartoonz repeated. Ohm held his hands in the air, getting out of the truck. “I don’t want to kill you. I didn’t kill Jon. I’m not going to kill you. I’m already a traitor to the academy because I told you what I was assigned to do.”

“Yeah, but you said they can give a fucking order and you’ll zone out, you think I’ll risk that chance?” Cartoonz scoffs as he aimed the pistol at Ohm. Ohm still had his hands in the air and he was out of control of the situation, he knew that whatever happens, happen. “Luke please.”

“Ryan, what the hell do you think I’m going to do? Risk it? They want me dead and sent you to kill me. Everything you told me can be a fucking lie.”

“It’s not a lie!” Ohm shouts. “It won’t be long until they kill me to get rid of all the evidence. I realize that it won’t last long. I know it because why would they send me to kill you? To befriend you? Just so, this,” Ohm motions towards the two of them, “Can happen, they know we’ll fight to the death and collect our bodies in the morning. But I have a plan.”

Cartoonz didn’t respond, he didn’t need to, he doesn’t know what to do. Though the relationship between the two of them was rough, he cared for Ohm. “How the hell do I break you away from that command?” He asks.

Ohm shrugs his shoulders, “I’ve been practicing. I act like I follow their orders. Their control is breaking away because I found feeling when I’m with you,” Ohm admits. “That’s what they don’t want. That is what you and Jon had… And many others in your sector. They want to get rid of feelings of the Phoenix.”

It was quiet between the two of them. Ohm stares at Cartoonz’s shadow. “Look. We’re running out of time. It won’t be long until they come to get either your or my body. What’s it going to be?"

Cartoonz shook his head, lowering his pistol, “What the fuck do you have planned?”

“We’ll leave to the west,” Ohm answers. “We need to swap trucks though. They have yours marked.”

“I’m guessing, we’re walking then, eh?” Cartoonz said.

“Yes. We have to move quickly.” Ohm nods his head.

Cartoonz sighs, “Fine.”

By morning light the two were heading out of state. They don’t know if the Phoenix was after them but it was not time to look back. Cartoonz never reminisced on that bitter day, but he knew that was a day of retribution for Ohm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had previously read this story, you may have already noticed the shortage of chapters. I had decided to edit previous chapters and work out certain sections that I didn't particularly like but the overall idea is still present. All chapters will be edit, though it won't be noticeable tweaks. Some parts were removed. I planned on having a separate reading for bonus work, basically, drafts that didn't make the writer's cut, and as well as character arcs and extras.


	2. 2

Now, six years later, in his early thirties, with a fake name and identity, he is restless. After that day, leaving the state and traveling over the country, fighting off agents left and right, the Phoenix had seemed to leave them be. He knew that he couldn’t let his guard down. Though, those days are behind him. He couldn’t help but wonder what would’ve happened if Ohm had managed to kill him. Then, Ohm might’ve been killed afterward with a job well done.

Over time, the friendship that was shaken by the thought of Ohm assigned to kill him had faded, and soon blossomed into a relationship that he is grateful for. Ohm’s plan had been set and ready, never once failed. He saved money in a separate account that wasn’t traceable. If it wasn’t for Ohm, he won’t know where he’ll be. Ohm had everything planned out, even if Cartoonz wasn’t with him.

Cartoonz stares at Ohm who was reading at the dinner table, he was barely eating, focused on what he was reading. Cartoonz rested his head on his hand, placing his elbow on the table, “How did you plan this out?” he asks suddenly. His question startles Ohm who looks up from his book.

“Hm?” Ohm says, placing the book away. He looks down at the food that was cold from him not touching. Cartoonz was half-way done with his food.

“This, the escape, the money and the place where we’re going to live,” Cartoonz lists off, “How did you plan all of this out?”

Ohm shrugs his shoulders, “Jon told me.” He admits. “He was planning on leaving the Phoenix anyway.” Ohm shrugs his shoulders, “He explained all of it to me before he left. It was vague, but I got the gist of it afterward. The Phoenix with its new administration, he knew he won’t be sticking around for it.” Ohm explains, he stood up, “Anyway, it’s hard, I’ve been trying to reach him but no one knows a Jon in the network. He might be going under his codename. I doubt that he's dead.”

Cartoonz shrugs his shoulders, “He’ll find us eventually.” He suggests. “Besides, the crazy bastard is unpredictable.” He adds, looking down at his plate, deciding that he had eaten enough. He helps Ohm clean up the table, placing the leftovers in tub-a-ware. Once dinner was cleaned, the two settled on drinking coffee together sitting by the window that was overlooking the boulevard of Los Angeles. Though the city is ridden with gangs and crime syndicates, they had fit in comfortably. Nothing was questioned when they had received fake IDs, or how Ohm had managed to have a one hundred thousand with cash and more in the bank. Cartoonz would have chosen a place much quieter to live his days but Los Angeles will possibly be the last place Phoenix would search.

“We should start going out more,” Ohm suggests.

“And do what?”

“I don’t know. It’s not like we can’t handle anything that might happen. We may be in our thirties but we’re not old. We should go dancing.” Ohm suggests with a smile, “I’ve been bored, reading books can be tiring. Maybe, we can go to a bookstore to find more books.”

“I have no problems with going out, Ryan…” Cartoonz sighs, “We’ve been living here for god knows how long, and we should start going out more.” Cartoonz places his cup down, looking at Ohm. He smiles, leaning over to kiss Ohm but he stops for a moment, seeing a red dot, scanning over Ohm. Ohm tilts his head to the side, “What’s wrong?” Cartoonz blinks for a moment, the dot resting on Ohm’s forehead. Cartoonz's eyes widen as realizes what it was. Cartoonz yanks Ohm, knocking the coffee over, the glass shatters. A bullet hole rested in place of where Ohm was sitting.

Ohm didn’t say anything but look at the window. Instantly, the two moved to cover, Cartoonz flips the table using it as cover. Ohm was in the kitchen, he opens the cabinet where the cleaning supply is, he took out a 9mm pistol that was attached to the holster. At least Cartoonz was right about one thing, store guns for emergencies. He checks the magazine, it was full. He felt something whizzed over his head, the coffee maker was destroyed. “Shit.”

“Ohm!”

“There should be one near the bookcases.” He shouts over. He lifts the pistol in his hand, moving to the side of the island. He peers around, seeing a man far away in the nearby apartment on the rough “Fucking sniper.” He says, he fires blankly to gain the attention of the sniper. The trap worked, “This guy can’t be working with the Phoenix.”

Cartoonz was near the bookcase already, it was sheltered by a wall. He crouches down, digging through the ottoman, moving books over. He picks up his Beretta model machine pistol, checking the magazine. He moves to the bedroom, checking the laptop. Checking the cams that he had established, he sees a group of men moving towards their apartment from the elevator. “We’re having company, Ryan!” He shouts.

“Too bad that they had missed dinner, ” Ohm replies, “There’s a sniper, but I can’t get a shot. How many are visiting us?”

“Six.” Cartoonz lists. He begins working on closing the automated blinds.

“Great. Reckon it’s the Phoenix?”

“I don’t know, think they’ll hire?”

“Outside the organization, no, they’re too full of their operatives,” Ohm replies. “But from being a messy shot, I reckon we’re on a hit list.”

Cartoonz couldn’t help, but scoff when he reached the entrance to the joint living and dining room. He spots Ohm waiting by the kitchen, crouched by the counters. “You handle the sniper. I’ll handle the guys.” Cartoonz says as he took the safety off his gun. Ohm nods his head, moving quickly to get a better shot at the sniper. Cartoonz moved down the hall towards the front. Stepping into the walk-in closet, he places his head against the wall to listen in. “Remember, these guys are dangerous.”

“They’re old as hell, come the fuck on Frank.”

“Old men in a business where young fucks like you die. They’re experienced.” Whoever Frank knows his info, meaning that the Phoenix did place a hit on them. Cartoonz took deep breaths, calming his nerves as he crouches down, leaving the closet quickly. Once he reaches the end of the hall, the door was kicked. Something hit the floor and he knew instantly what it was. He covered his eyes, hearing the flashbang still in his ears. He held his gun tight in his hand.

Ohm noticed the flashbang but was focusing on the most important threat, the sniper. They had gone quiet, possibly had moved or left. “Move!” Ohm ducked behind the desk in the far corner of the room, spotting the men moving into the room. As soon one of them moved towards the window, he was shot in the face. “Sniper!”

“Shit! Someone else is here to kill them. Handle the sniper. They’re our kill.”

Great, they’re not working together and going to kill each other. Which can help break down the number of enemies, but now, it’ll be even harder to navigate the apartment with guys wanting to kill them. Ohm glances back at the window, spotting the sniper, moving closer to get a clearer shot. Gunfire, Cartoonz must’ve found his gun. Ohm glances overseeing a gunfight issuing between Cartoonz, taking down one of the guys easily. Ohm sighs, firing his pistol, taking out two before the last two turn their guns on him. Ohm rolls out of the way, ducking beneath the couch. Cartoonz fires again, spraying over towards the direction, killing both of them. The smell of bodies, sweat, and blood were prominent and the shells of bullets were everywhere. “You good?” Cartoonz calls out to Ohm.

Ohm clears his throat, “Yeah. Who the fuck are these guys?” He asks Cartoonz. Cartoonz shrugs his shoulders, turning back towards the door. “Shit more guys.”

“The fuck,” Ohm says, standing up but ducking when a bullet grazed his shoulder. He grabs his shoulder, hissing as he grips his pistol. “We need to get out of here.”

“Who knows if this place is surrounded,” Cartoonz replies. Cartoonz reloads his machine pistol, tossing Ohm a magazine for his pistol. Ohm almost caught it but it was shot out of the way by the sniper. Ohm shakes his hand, feeling the burn. “Fuck this sniper!” he swears. He begins firing blankly towards the direction. He was shot in the hand in response, he lets out a yell, grabbing his hand with his free hand. “Fuck!”

“Calm down and get into cover.”

Ohm gasps as he nods his head, shuffling out of the way, heading towards Cartoonz. Cartoonz helps him to his feet. “Medical kit in the bedroom,” He told him. He begins firing as soon as someone showed up. He continues to shoot, taking down two guys. The rest holding back, peering around the

Ohm rummages through the bedroom drawers, breathing hard as he felt his hand spaz out from being shot. He looks at it, seeing a hole and blood oozing out of it. He needs to be treated or he won’t be able to use this hand. He flexes it, whimpering more. He found the medical kit in the bottom drawer of the dresser, taking out gauze; he begins to wrap his hand, tying it quickly. He begins patching up his shoulder. Once he was done, he heard the gunfire cease. “Cartoonz!?” He calls out. He didn’t get a response which had worried him. “Luke!” He begins running towards the door but the windows were bust open, two men filing in on zip lines. “Shit.” He pulls out his knife, running towards the first guy in reach. He was quick, swiping the knife towards the guy’s neck. The guy stumbles back as he yanks the knife back, stabbing him in the side, kicking him back out of the window. He couldn’t take a breather. He was pushed back into the bed, he kept his knife in his hand. The other had own knife out, he twirls it for a moment before swiping at Ohm who dodged and duck. Ohm kept backing away, holding his own knife.

Another window was burst into pieces and he can see another zip line. The attacker pushed him against the wall, digging the knife into his shoulder. Ohm lets out a yell, gritting his teeth, feeling the knife dig deeper. He stares at the attacker who had a smirk, “leaving the Phoenix made you soft huh Ryan?” he taunts. Ohm pushes him swiping his own knife. He couldn’t do much; the guy grabbed his bad hand, twisting it immediately. Ohm felt his knees buck but he didn’t give up. He headbutted the guy. The guy stumbles, falling onto the bed. Ohm jumps on top him, digging the knife into his eye. “Fuck you!” Ohm shouts as he stabs him repeatedly. Once the guy stopped moving, Ohm lets out a breath.

_Bang!_

Ohm turns quickly, seeing Cartoonz shooting the third guy out of the window with a bigger submachine gun. Ohm climbs off the guy, “The place is surrounded,” He gasps, grabbing his shoulder, he looks at the knife, pulling it. Cartoonz was by his side in an instant. “We need to get out of here.”

“I know that,” Cartoonz says, rubbing Ohm’s back. Ohm winces, “shit.”

“The sniper still out there,” Cartoonz says, “and who knows who still coming to kill us. They want their money worth.”

Ohm was fixing his shoulder already, wrapping the gauze around it but the bandages were already reddening. He gasps, spitting blood out of his mouth. “You think I’ve gone soft?” he asks Cartoonz. Cartoonz didn’t answer but kisses him on the lips. Ohm kisses back harshly before pushing him back, “Now isn’t the time.”

“Be careful.” Cartoonz shoves a gun into Ohm’s hand. “Don’t get too close to these assholes.” Cartoonz left, Ohm was right behind him. Cartoonz stops, peering around the corner, seeing the door empty. “I don’t know if there’s more.”

“Let’s get ready then,” Ohm says, opening up a drawer near the bookcase, it had yawn in it. “I wasn’t going to finish that damn scarf anyway.” He tosses it over to Cartoonz. “Make a rope to catch their ankles.”


	3. 3

The sniper, a man clads in black, laid on the roof of the building across the street from their apartment. He was focused, listening to the two assassins chatter that he snuck in one night when they were gone. He knew the layout of their apartment, been in there multiple times, meeting both Ohm and Cartoonz. They are a couple which is cute. He looks down at the street below, seeing the trucks that sent the men in gone. They’ll come back later. The moon was in the sky and the lights in the apartment were off, they had cut the power he reckons. He sighs, “Two million per head.” He smiles, “I should charge more for sending in that wannabe gang.” He spoke into his earpiece. He heard crackle and a woman chuckles at his statement.

“Well, you said you wanted a challenge. I don’t think picking off my rouge operatives is much of a challenge.” She replies.

“Well, the ones you sent fuck up Ohm pretty bad. I shot him twice but he had gotten stab. So, I’ll say for distracting me with those punks, twice the total amount.”

“You want six million?”

“Yeah, you heard correctly.” He replies. He was too busy, chatting that he didn’t notice someone else with him. The person wore a bright blue hoodie under black body armor, a mask over their face. The person, tilt their head to the side, chuckling. The sniper sat up but it was too late, the man grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, snatching the earpiece out. The sniper was too startled to fight back. The man threw him off the roof. The scream from him alerted Ohm and Cartoonz. Ohm ran towards the window but was yanked back by Cartoonz. The man waved towards them.

“Who the fuck is that?” Cartoonz asks.

“He didn’t shoot, and he killed the sniper,” Ohm says, shrugging his shoulders.

“Hello?”

Cartoonz turns quickly, aiming the gun at the doorway. It was two guys, one wearing a pig mask, the other an owl, armed with machine guns. “Who the fuck are you guys?” he demands.

“Jon sent us. He took care of the sniper.” The owl speaks without hesitation. “Best to get moving before the Phoenix bring in more.” He gestures with the jerk of his head as he turns to leave, stepping over the bodies.

“Jon finally got my message?” Ohm asks.

The pig looks at him, “Yes, so let’s haul ass.” He steps to the side, letting them go in front of him. Cartoonz had his arm around Ohm’s shoulder, as they left their destroyed condo. A black van was waiting for them when they left out the back door of the complex. Trash was everywhere and the smell was horrible. The owl had already started the car and was waiting with music playing. Ohm glances over at Cartoonz who shook his head, they climbed into the back of the van, having the doors closed on them. The pig climbed into the passenger seat. “Let’s get the fuck out of here. Some guys are on their way to clean up the place.” he slams the door.

The owl pulls off, “We could’ve just blown it up, but no. You didn’t want to do that.”

“Because that’s a shit idea.” The pig shouts, “We can’t just go around blowing shit up to clean up. That doesn’t solve anything but make matters worse. Also, we had to work on a timer, Delirious took forever to kill the guy.” The pig rants. “Delirious, are you on your way back?” he didn’t get a response. He sighs, rolling his eyes as he glances over at the owl who shrugs his shoulders. "He's not responding. Per usual."

Cartoonz frown, looking over at Ohm who shrugs his shoulders. They went quiet, looking at the pig and the owl. “Anyway…. Our doctor can check your shoulder once we get to the base. After that, Delirious will meet up with you guys, once he decides to talk back to me on the network.”

“The network?” Ohm repeats quietly.

“The comms.” The pig says as he dug through a bag, “Don’t worry, the Phoenix won’t come here.” He explains, taking out a tablet, working on some documents.

The owl looks in the rearview mirror, “They don’t deal with gangs.” He chuckles, continuing to drive through traffic.

Delirious heard Wildcat, but he had more pressing matters to deal with. He looks at the earpiece, tucking it into his ear, “Hello Elizabeth,” he greets.

“Jonathan,” she wasn’t surprised to from Delirious. “I’m guessing the sniper wasn’t much of a threat.”

“No… Especially with you two flirting the entire time as he was sniping at Ohm and Cartoonz,” Delirious replies. He sighs with exhaustion, “What about you take a hint and understand that Ohm and Cartoonz won’t be a problem to your organization anymore? Coming into Los Angeles, attacking warehouses and apartments that don’t belong to you is a bold move.”

“Like I’m scared of some low-life gang members fighting over property that aren’t theirs,” Elizabeth scoffs “Cartoonz and Ohmwrecker are the property of the Phoenix and I came to collect what is mine.” The Lady claims boldly. Jon felt the grip on the sniper-rifle tighten. He can imagine the woman’s stone-cold face. He wants to bullet through her head. “Along with your body, Jonathan.” She continues to taunt, “Fortunately, you are deceased. I advise that you act as so.”

Delirious took out the earpiece, already deciding that he had heard enough. He lifts it to his mouth, “I advise that you stay the fuck out of my city.” Delirious snaps, crushing the earpiece. He cleaned up the sniper’s stuff, taking it with him for inspection. He left towards the fire-escape. Once he was at street level, he had got into his own car, driving to the hideout of Banana Bus Crew. It took a lot of persuasions to allow entrance for Cartoonz and Ohm to join, though, by the time everyone agreed with him, he had received reports of a sniper on a building across from their apartment. Disgruntled that his friends are in danger, and even more upset that the Phoenix is in LA.

He hasn’t heard from the Phoenix in years, didn’t even receive any hits on his head. From the day that he left the Phoenix, faking his death and having to deal with the fact that he left Cartoonz on his own. He knew that he couldn’t contact Cartoonz. He couldn’t risk it. Settling in the west wasn’t easy, the expense of living was something he wasn’t used to. His skills as an assassin helped him greatly in acquiring payments. Though, he never knew that he had a reputation. One that was being observed by the eager Banana Bus Crew wanting to recruit Delirious.

He could remember, having Vanoss approach him at his apartment. He can remember the night clearly, an Asian man arriving wearing a trimmed black suit with a trench coat over his shoulders. Normally Delirious would have shot him and disposed of the body, but he knew something was up with the look in the guy’s eye.

“What do you want?” he demands, allowing the man into his apartment. Vanoss gave his apartment a scan, settling on the couch.

Vanoss smirks, “I want you to join my gang.” He leans back on the couch. Delirious gave him an incredulous look as he pours both of them coffee. He carries the cups over, sitting them down on the coffee table, sitting down n next to Vanoss.

“Is that so?” he spoke.

“Yes, actually, I’ve been observing you for some time, not too long because that’ll be creepy. I like your work and I think that as an addition to the team. You can have a safe place to continue with your business.” Vanoss explains.

“You don’t know what you’re dealing with.”

“Yes, I do.” Vanoss replies, “You’re an ex-agent of the Phoenix Organization. You have been reported dead for over three years. Now, you mull around LA, taking jobs to keep you by.”

Delirious stares at Vanoss who stares back. He frowns, “You don’t want to work with me.”

Vanoss rolls his eyes, taking out a small disk similar to a pendant. It wasn’t a bauble. It was a disk that had a clasp, gold and black etchings all over it with a symbol of an owl. Delirious looks at it for a moment, before looking at Vanoss, “The Society of Owls wants something with me?” he asks.

“No, you had helped my father in the past. I want to help you.” Vanoss chided. “The Lady of the Phoenix, Elizabeth Grant had my father killed. She wanted to merge the two organizations but my father was the vote needed for the merger. She had him killed. I want revenge, pretty simple to understand isn’t it?” Vanoss offers. “However, I know going after the Phoenix is a death sentence, but I like a challenge. I want you to help me take down the Phoenix and I can help you in living a peaceful life afterward.” He exhorted.

Delirious looks at him, “You really haven’t thought this out, haven’t you?” he crosses his legs.

Vanoss had already helped himself to the coffee, placing some crème and sugar in his cup, “Look, I promised my mother, I’ll handle Elizabeth. No one messes with the Fong and gets away so easily. She had ruined lives, including yours and your friends. I need someone who won’t even think about helping Elizabeth; and what’s better, an assassin that faked his own death or some random investor who didn’t get his cut?” Vanoss postulates, taking a sip from his cup.

“You trust me?”

“Jonathan.” Vanoss sighs, startling Delirious. “I will trust you with my life. My father vouched for you whenever he had the chance, from the event in Hong Kong. I trust my father’s words. I hate the Phoenix, but you want to see them burned to the ground. I know that because I can see in your eyes. It’s a mad world, only the mad are sane.” Vanoss stares at him afterward.

Delirious continues to stare at Vanoss, picking up the pendant. He held it in his palm as he nods his head, “What’s the name of your gang?”

Vanoss smirks, “Banana Bus Crew.”

“What the fuck?” Delirious looks at Vanoss. A ridiculous name for a group that’s planning on taking down the Phoenix.

“I liked bananas and we can’t be taken seriously,” Vanoss admits. Delirious couldn’t help but smile.

In the present time, Delirious always smile at the thought. Elizabeth doesn’t take gangs wisely. He knew that for a fact that she doesn’t care about gangs at all. She sees them as low-lives. She’ll never expect him to be working with one, including Evan Fong. Over the years, the two worked together to have everything execute perfectly so, nothing is linked back to Evan. Nothing can be a risk. However, Elizabeth knew he was alive, that isn’t good. It won’t be long until she ties him to the Banana Bus Crew and ties that to Evan. He has to speak about that with him anyway. But now that Cartoonz and Ohm are with him. Who knows how much the Lady will place on his head, or all three of them together.


	4. 4

Once he reached the warehouse where all the gang resides, he parks his car and found his way to the brief room. Stepping inside, he spots Cartoonz sitting down on a couch in the entrance. His hands clasped together, he looked worried. Vanoss and Wildcat had left to their respective places. “Luke,” Delirious spoke calmly as he walks over to his old friend.

Cartoonz looks at him with an unreadable face but Delirious easily knows that Cartoonz is pissed. “How’s Ryan?”

“His hand is fucked up but he’ll live. He had faced worst.” Cartoonz answers. He looks at Delirious, “Jon, why the fuck didn’t you contact me? Or at least told me that you were leaving?”

Delirious sighs, walking over, sitting across from Cartoonz in a chair, “I wasn’t thinking about you at the time,” He confesses. “I dug too deep into the Phoenix’s plans, the ROB program.” He took a seat on the solo chairs across from Cartoonz. He clasps his hands together, trying to gather his thoughts. He wanted to get in touch with Cartoonz but he couldn’t risk it. He knew what would happen to Cartoonz if he had contacted him.

“The one Ohm is part of,” Cartoonz nods his head. “He told me the night we escaped.”

“The thing is I didn’t know I dug too deep until I started seeing Phantoms. That’s what they call their operatives. They trained them to be phantoms, untraceable shadows. One minute you see them then the next you don’t. They will hunt you down and kill you by any means possible. I knew Ohm was a phantom by how he acted it. I had killed a few on my missions.” Delirious admits. It had been years from the Phoenix but he can still vividly remember his missions, “Their operatives are like sentinels, you’ll think they’re working for the bad guy or from a different organization but it’s from the Phoenix.”

Cartoonz listens to Delirious’s words. He hasn’t thought of his missions since he stopped caring but it started to make sense. When he thinks he seems unnoticeable and alone, he can’t help but feel like someone watching him. And the times when someone attack mid-mission and they’re too skilled to be some bodyguard. Cartoonz sighs, shaking his head, “How come I didn’t realize this shit sooner.” He says.

Delirious leans forward, patting his leg, “It’s okay.”

“It’s not because they found us.” Cartoonz says, “Everything was perfect until they found us.”

Delirious nods his head, “I understand.” He stood up, “Follow me.” Heading towards a set of doors that lead deeper into the warehouse, as the two walk down, some doors were open and most were closed. Delirious didn’t bother to give info on any of the doors. Cartoonz wasn’t intrigued to ask so he kept walking.

Delirious’s room can be compared to a theorist’s room. Pictures, articles and red lines streamed all over a wall that had a map of the entire world. Papers were all over the floor, his laptop was on his bed that wasn’t made. A closet was thin with black clothes and blue sweaters. It was overwhelming to see it all from an outsider’s eye but Delirious knew what it all meant. “Jon, what the hell is this?” Cartoonz inquires as he gave the room a strong look.

Delirious looks at him, “I have been busy. Being part of a gang, you get some incredible resources. Also, being an ex-hitman as well.” Delirious couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, yeah but what excommunicado?” Cartoonz asks.

Delirious scoffs, rolling his eyes as he walks over to a picture that in the middle of the web. It was a picture of an older woman with gray streaks in her brown hair that in a tight bun. She had broach of a phoenix on the collar of her blazer. Her name is Elizabeth Grant, aka the Lady. “You can only face that if you do something against orders. Technically, I’m dead.” Delirious smiles, “Anyway, the Lady or Elizabeth Grant, she’s a shady lady that can’t be trusted. I’ve been looking into every article, operation, hell, a mention of this bitch to see what the fuck she has planned for the Phoenix. I don’t like what I have found.”

“Well, tell me then, what does this lady want from us?”

“That’s the thing. It’s just a speculation, nothing actually true.”

“So, this whole thing is just a speculation?” Cartoonz asks.

Delirious nods his head, “I know, it’s not much but I don’t know just yet.”

Cartoonz looks at everything on the wall, from dates, to names, countries, and communities, “What do you think she's doing?”

“I think she’s planning on selling the agents. She wants to make all of Phoenix a service.”

“But I thought that is what we are. Nothing but agents being paid to kill,” Cartoonz shrugs his shoulder. He knows this for a fact. “What’s so wrong with it?”

Delirious sighs, “You don’t understand. It’s something much more going on in the world, not just the underground, the black market. It’s something way beyond our control. It had started with the Rob program. They get traumatized victims. People who have no will to live or their mind so badly messed up that it is easy to control them. Think about Ohm.” Delirious suggests, “Yeah, he may have broken through the hypnosis but it doesn’t erase the fact that he is still part of the Phantom Program.”

Cartoonz stares at Delirious, it was obvious that Delirious doesn’t trust Ohm entirely. It makes sense since in both cases he was sent to assassinate both of them. Cartoonz sighs, leaning against the wall. Delirious stares at him, “Elizabeth Grant isn’t the only person with a messed up agenda. There are others. Those who will abuse the agents and things won’t be good. We were trained to protect the public people. How can we protect the people as shadows when we have our own? What will happen if the world becomes more corrupted and dark that we can’t do anything anymore? That’s why she got rid of our sector.”

“Because we’re the only one who can fight against the ROB,” Cartoonz murmurs. Delirious nods his head, crossing his arms.

“It’s not a pretty thought, but it’s a start. Ohm got out, but who knows what they’ll do if they get their hands on him.” Delirious offers.

…

Ohm stares at the blond bandaging his hand. He was younger than him for sure. He had steady large hands, focused yet clear blue eyes and a slight southern drawl. “So, you’re a doctor?” he asks randomly. The kid didn’t flinch but looks at him, “Nurse actually. I would’ve been a doctor but things got complicated.”

“How?” Ohm presses on. He needs some type of conversation.

“I don’t know…” The blond went back to work. “You won’t be able to use your hand for at least three months to six months. I tried everything I could, but I was glad to help.”

“Thank you…”

“Bryce.”

“Bryce. Name’s Ryan.” Ohm answers. He had no use in using his codename anymore. He watches as Bryce stood up, walking away to clean up. Ohm took that notion that everything’s done. “Um, not to be rude or anything, where’s Delirious?”

“Don’t know how that’s rude, but Delirious might be in his room. However, he gets pretty pinched when it comes to people visiting so, you should rest here. He’ll find his way here.” Bryce answers, “Also, you have to take antibiotics and pain meds.” He unlocks a cabinet, taking out two bottles. He walks over, placing them in Ohm’s hand, “Don’t mix with alcohol, standard procedure.” He suggests. “I have to at least do something with that.”

Ohm shrugs his shoulders as well, wincing for a moment, grabbing his wrapped shoulder. “Well… Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. There’s TV and some books to suit your fancy.” Bryce quickly walks off. Ohm wanted to speak again, but he knew not to push his limits. He only knows Delirious, no one else in this gang. He doesn’t even know this gang properly. Who knows what will happen. The owl man and the pig man left him and Cartoonz quickly when they reached the base. Both knew Delirious by name. So, Delirious trusts them. Ohm swears at himself for telling the blond his name but it was out of habit. Ohm walks over to the chairs in the corner, looking at the small selection of books. The TV looks busted as well. He picks up a nameless book, opening to it first few pages. He begins reading, enjoying the unknown setting.

Though his enjoyment didn’t last when the door was kicked open, he stood, clinching the book in hand. Two more kids walk in, both were around the age of Bryce, he knows for sure. Their maturity wasn’t high, but he can’t help but wonder who the fuck is snatching these kids up to work in a gang?

“Hey, Bryce,” One greets with a smile. Bryce looks up from his laptop with a wary face. “Yes, Kryoz?”

“Your shipment will be in a few… Plus you have a few customers.” Kyroz was a blond as well but his pigment was lighter. His friend had dark brown hair, wearing red and blue sunglasses. The two glances over at Ohm, both smiling. “Who’s the old guy?” The glass-wearing one asks Bryce.

“Excuse me?” Ohm spoke.

Bryce fans his hand, “The guy who been trying to contact Delirious over the past six to five years.” He answers. “His name is Ryan, be nice,” Bryce says, gathering his laptop and a bag. He shrugs off his lab coat, hanging it on the nearby coat hanger. “Actually, can you guys show him to Delirious’s lair? Vanoss didn’t say anything against it.”

“Sure!” the brunet smirks, “We’re just your messengers.” He mocking says.

Bryce was quick to notice that, “You can just leave him then, goodbye Ohm. Got business to attend to.” He left immediately, leaving Ohm with the two kids. Ohm sinks back into his seat, fixing the papers in the book. Kyroz glances over at the brunet, “What to come with us? We can give you a tour…”

“If it doesn’t bother you,” Ohm tosses the book back on the table, “Besides, I hate hospitals.”

“This isn’t a hospital my dude.”

“Close enough to being one.”


	5. 5

The warehouse was just a hangout. There were floors on top of floors including a basement that lead to a docking area for ships to make a quick delivery. Kryoz and his friend Smit were pretty close by Ohm’s observation. Not like he mind being around them, they’re actually funny despite their fucked up sense of humor. He couldn’t help but chuckle at their jokes. “There are roughly almost twenty of us, give or take a few coming and going. Delirious was like that at first, but then he stuck around with some persuasion from Vanoss.”

“Vanoss is the leader?”

“He doesn’t like being called leader, but he and Wildcat make all the decisions. But if you really want things done,” Smit pauses, “Like say a mission you propose is pretty much just robbing a popcorn festival of all their popcorn,” Smit offers, “You talk to Vanoss about it. Wildcat pretty much says that it’s a waste of time and funding.”

“Though, we’ll have snacks for a good few months, which will cut the snacking fund in half.” Kryoz sighs, rolling his eyes.

“That’ll be too much salt though.” Ohm quips in.

“Now, you’re sounding like Mini,” Smit admits laughing. “Mini’s a foreigner along with Terroriser and Nogla. Mini stay in LA, while the other travel between Ireland and here.”

“So, you have a well-rounded group?”

“Pretty much, everyone specializes in something.” Kryoz answers. “I’m the hacker of the group, any mainframe of anything. I can handle it, nothing is safe from my privy eyes.” Kryoz smirks. Smit rolls his eyes at his friends, “I’m the engineer, no specifications either. I pretty much, stay in my workshop, build random shit. But mostly, I’ve been working with Vanoss. He’s the explosive specialist.”

“So, you all just rest around here and decide on what to do?”

Kyroz and Smit glance at one another, shrugging their shoulders, “We can’t exactly tell you that until we sure that you’re part of the group.”

“Understandable.”

The three continued their walk through the warehouse, passing meeting rooms. They climbed down a metal staircase, entering a narrow hall that leads to the basement. Once they reached the elevator, Kryoz and Smit directed Ohm to Delirious’s room that was next to Kryoz’s lair. “Just knock three times, it’s like a secret code, and if he doesn’t answer the door, just tell him who you are,” Smit explains before leaving with Kryoz. Ohm caught a glance of computer lights on the floor and file cabinets and the door closed quickly. Ohm walks down the hall to the next door. He knocked on it three times, waiting. He looks around for a moment, feeling a little hesitant and uneasy.

Delirious had open the door, “All stitched up?”

“Yeah. Kyroz and Smitty lead me here,”

“I bet they run their mouth the entire time.” Delirious laughs, stepping out with Cartoonz behind him. Cartoonz smiles at Ohm, gently placing his arm around his shoulders. “Feeling better?”

“Yes,” Ohm answers. “Do you know where we’re sleeping? Because our place is pretty fucked up at the moment.”

“Yeah, we were discussing that Delirious is persistent that we should stay here. Since the Phoenix knows that we are here in LA.” Cartoonz explains. “So, let’s go.”

He sighs, he felt a squeeze on his hand, and he glances at Cartoonz. “Nothing, I’m just a little tired from the pain-pills that Bryce gave me.”

“Well, let’s go inside the building.”

Ohm knew something was up, he knows that Delirious had told Cartoonz of something. Though his thoughts cloud his mind of the possibility of Cartoonz not trusting him entirely, he knows the way that they are holding hands Cartoonz will never betray him.   
But Jon and Luke were trained together. Same counselor. Same sector. Hell, possibly the same building.

It is quite inevitable, to say the least. Ohm held a sigh to silent his second voice, the nagging one. Jon knows something about him. He knows something that even Ohm doesn’t know. Ohm groans, shaking his head. He’s so close yet so far. He felt Cartoonz looking at him, kissing his hand that he was holding. He could feel the eyes of Delirious staring at the back of his head, burning into his scalp. Like a hawk, just like the Phoenix, watching his every move.

He’s never free.

The apartment assigned to them was fourth of the one that they had left in shambles. Though, neither can complain, it was the bare minimal. Jon had already left them to themselves, saying he had to speak with someone about something. Luke might know what Jon was talking about, but Ryan was completely clueless of what’s going on. He hates that. Ryan opens the blinds to the window, showing the street life, people walking and cars driving. “What are we going to do?” He asks Luke. Where can they go? Leave the country but that make it easier for the Phoenix to kill them. Try to leave California and that won’t help anyone, especially Delirious.

He felt Luke places his arm around his stomach, resting his head on his good shoulder. “We need to rest up and rethink our retirement. I don’t think the hitman life is done with us like we were done with it.” Luke offers.

Ryan sighs, nodding his head, “I’m tired.”

“Want to go to sleep early?” Luke asks.

“No… I mean yeah, but that’s not what I meant.” He rests his head on Luke’s, “I’m tired of this, tired of living under the eyes of someone else.”

He felt Luke’s grip tighten and he felt Luke kiss his cheek. “So, what are we going to do?” he asks.

The two had settled in bed, a much-needed nap, missing last night’s sleep from the shooters. The bed was comfortable, but it was awkward, a new environment to sleep in. Ryan laid on his back, staring at the ceiling light fixture that was off, it somewhat resembled a nipple. He chuckles at the thought, but he couldn’t sleep. “Luke.”

“Hm?” Luke grunts, rolling onto his back, staring at the ceiling. “You don’t trust them.”

“No.”

“That’s not surprising, neither do I… But Jon I trust.” Luke admits. “They seem to know what they’re doing.”

“They’re a gang.”

“I know that.”

Ryan sighs, closing his eyes. The room was warming up and he knew that the sun was resting on their room. “What do Jon want with us?”

“He wants to take down the Phoenix. He’s been doing research on everyone with a charge in the company.” Luke answers. “he wants our help as long with the leaders of this gang. They want to take down the Phoenix. Jon won’t say why.”

“This gang have nothing to do with the Phoenix.” Ryan looks at Luke. Luke was looking right back with the same thought in mind. “I had talked to some kids, Kryoz and Smit, along with another Bryce. They’re fucking young to be in a gang. They speak of Vanoss and Wildcat. I’m guessing codenames.”

“Jon was brought into this gang by Vanoss, I can tell. He always bringing him up. You reckon?”

“They have some chemistry?” Ryan chuckles, “Possibly, won’t be surprising. Besides, Jon had mellowed out over the years. Fucking clown was a firecracker, constantly acting out.”

Luke laughs, “That’s true.”

“It’s twenty of them in this gang. A few foreigners handling international affairs.”

“Geez, you were chatting them up?”

“No, they wouldn’t shut the fuck up. Kids nowadays.”

Luke shrugs his shoulders, sitting up, “They probably don’t think its that important to keep quiet about. Let’s wash up and get some lunch. We’ll try to sleep later.”

“I highly doubt I’ll get any sleep.” Ryan admits, getting out bed as well. “Also, we have no clothes.”

“Eh, we’ll work that out.”


	6. 6

Jon knew that contacting Evan after rescuing Ryan and Luke would be hard since the guy is never still. He’s constantly on the move when he’s not around flirting. Something about the suave Asian is somewhat a reminder of his hitman days. He loved the seduction tactics, Evan greeted them with equal interest, especially over the years of him being with the group. Maybe, that’s what’s interesting about their relationship.

Jon had to admit though, at first, he was in denial. Denying anything between the two but from teasing from the others and Wildcat getting pissed with the flirts during meetings. He knew something was happening. Part of him wonders if Evan came to the apartment that night only to offer him a position in the gang, or was he offering something else.

It was almost three in the afternoon, though it felt like time never moved. Jon walks down the street, heading towards the condos that Evan resides when he visits downtown LA. He never knew what Evan do in his free time. Sometimes, he doesn’t even know when Evan in town until he’s called for lunch.

The condo had a buzzer that had guards all over the place, a known condo ground for celebrities and others of the sort. It had a wonderful view of the waterfront that brought in the salt air. You can see the small dots of beach-goers on the sand. The guards stationed by Evan knew Jon, not bothering to check him. The thoughts of the two’s relationship were more prominent in his mind. He knew his way to Evan’s place in his sleep. Reaching the door, knocking their secret code, he stepped in. Seeing the glory that was Evan sitting on his couch, playing on his guitar with a notebook nearby. One can have mistaken him as a young artist trying to make it big rather than the heir to a wealthy syndicate.

Evan glances up at Jon with a pristine smile, “What’s up Jon?”

“Why did you go with Tyler to get Luke and Ryan?” He asks.

“I wanted to meet your friends. Besides, I know how to handle myself.” Evan adds.

“I didn’t say that you don’t know how to handle yourself. I’m more worry about the Phoenix linking you to me and the guys. That won’t do anything good for your mother.”

Evan sighs, a smile on his face, “So, you are worried about me?”

“I’m worried about the mission,” Jon responds quickly out of spite of his feelings.

“Right,” Evan mutters. He was good with a poker-face. Too good. “You could have sent a damn text if that’s what you want to talk about.”

Jon sighs, walking over to Evan. Evan watches before going back to playing his guitar. “Ev.”

“We’ve been fucking for three years and you keep pushing me away,” Evan says quickly. Jon sat down near him, “I know you’re not used to this but know that someone cares about you.” Evan tries to sway him. He even places his hand on Jon’s leg to get his attention. It worked as well.

“I know that you care about me.” Jon looks at him, his hand instantly held Evan. “I don’t know.” He admits. He wants to understand and accept that, but he can’t. He can’t accept it. He can accept that someone likes him, but he can’t accept that he likes them back. He had his strings of affairs and none last like this one. He lets out a sigh.

“You don’t know?” Evan scoffs, “I guess I have to try harder, you clown.” He said as he leans against Jon’s side. Jon can smell the designer cologne that Evan wore.

“Damn owl.” Jon responds with a smile, “I’m afraid, that’s a first, isn’t it? I want nothing to happen to you or your family.” He admits.

“Elizabeth knows better this time. Mother have tabs all over her, a lot of people do.” Evan explains. “A lot of people want Elizabeth dead and to take over her company. It won’t be long until something turns up. They’re playing it safe though Jon.”

“I know.”

“So, what are we going to do?” Evan leans back onto the couch, tucking one of his legs underneath him as he scoots closer to Jon. He faces Jon, “Do we play it safe as well?” he asks.

“Yes.” Jon nods his head, “But that’s not all I want to talk about.”

Evan didn’t say anything, but Jon knew that Evan was already bored. Kids these days. Jon crosses his legs, picking up the notebook only to have Evan take it away from him. “I think Luke and Ryan should train the guys.”

“Train?”

“Yes, I know I have been denying that opportunity, but they need to know how to fight in case we’re not around. We’re as in me, Luke and Ryan. Not you or Wildcat.”

“They know how to handle themselves.” Evan admits, “But if you see as a necessity, then, by all means, do what you need to do.” He smirks at the end.

Jon nods his head, looking away quickly. “Thanks. For the talk.”

Evan shrugs his shoulders, “Want to have lunch?”

“Sure, what’s on the menu?”

…

Kryoz was busy. Smitty was busy, working on new gadgets that can benefit the crew. They haven’t been having any problems. The rival gangs had been quiet ever since the shooting. No one knew what happen on that block, but it left a nasty taste since it was too organized for any gang to set up. Panda knew that. Though he wants to question Wildcat on what happens, he knew better to bring it up. Some things shouldn’t be brought up.

Panda continues to file all the newspaper clippings and articles involving around the shooting. He was wary of having two more people added to the group, they were older than him and they came from the same background as Jonathan. Panda shook his head as stare at the pictures, some blurred, most wasn’t. Business wasn’t easy especially with hitmen running around.

You’ll think to be part of a gang, he won’t be surprised with random events and people, but he can’t accept that thought of hitmen. He thought that John Wick was just a character in movies. And the things he has done wasn’t real. Yet, Jonathan was here. He handles things the same way. Though he never sat down with the man to speak of these times, he knew that Jonathan was the real deal from Kryoz’s research. The two spent months, looking into what they can about Jonathan alias Delirious. He knew it was wrong, to investigate someone’s past when he wouldn’t want someone to do that with his, but he’s information analyst with help from Kryoz. They are strictly nosy people based on their descriptions.

The Phoenix. A bad business that he wants nothing of.

“Yo Anthony!” Marcel greets him with a smile, entering his office, “Want to head out for lunch? Brock, Scotty and I plan on getting some Chinese food with JB.”

Anthony smiles at his friend but shook his head, “Not today, I have a lot of work to do.”

“Ah, looking into that shooting?” Marcel asks.

“Yes, a sniper and a group of men, all handled by two people. From Delirious’s background.” Panda adds the last part quickly. Marcel held a solemn look that said, ‘no more’. Marcel shook his head, “You’ll think Vanoss will have them put on the team?”

“Why not?” Panda shrugs his shoulders. “He has Delirious warming up his bed at night.”

The two went quiet, looking at the articles, readied up for filing. Panda sighs, “Now that I thought about it, I’ll join for dinner.”


	7. 7

The room was bare, cold, empty and daunting. It was dark, his imagination played tricks on him and he couldn’t escape. He was strapped to the chair, the restraints were harsh on his skin, his legs and arms ache from it. He had a rag tied around his mouth, pushed against his tongue and teeth. He tasted the dryness of the cloth and his eyes were wide. He felt lost and exposed. He doesn’t know how long he has been sitting here in the dark. He doesn’t even recall how he got there.

Amongst his rapid and erratic thoughts, he heard humming. A simple tune, he recognized it clearly, The Flight of the Bumblebee. Everyone at the Phoenix knew that tune and they knew that whatever follows after it, isn’t good. Ohm took deep breaths as best as he could, his breaths coming out in puffs of smoke. How did he slip up? He struggled against the restraints, ignoring the pain he felt as the chair shook with each move he made. He’ll get out of it. He always had.

He heard the clink of keys, the door to the room opening with a smooth swish, the lights from the hall filling the room with the shadow of the Programmer. Ohm stops his moves immediately. He took a deep breath, feeling sweat form on his brow and he felt queasy.

“Hello, Ryan.” The Programmer greets, his voice was alluring and warm but Ohm knows that the intentions are completely cold. This man had done things to make you behave, either you wanted to or not. “Ohmwrecker 15813, welcome back to the Phantom Sector, the property of the Phoenix.” Programmer continues to speak, the turning the light on in the room.

Ohm blinks, his vision shot from the abrupt light. He continues to blink, letting his vision focus. He felt his heart leap in his chest, the Programmer was standing in front of him, in his lab coat and pants, his shirt was cleaned but Ohm knew it was later be stained. The Programmer had gloves on and had pushed a cart in when Ohm wasn’t paying attention. At a glance, you’ll think that the Programmer is a simple doctor, but he was much more than that. Ohm knew.

“My, my, you had quite the vacation. Roughhousing it up with Cartoonz 151426 in California,” Programmer says. He had his hand on Ohm’s chin, inspecting his face. “No scratches, good, at least I don’t have to worry about physical surgery.” He taps Ohm’s cheek, “Now, I don’t know about the mental surgery.” He flicks Ohm’s forehead. “Shame, you are the brightest, but you know, a light has to dim once in a while, don’t worry though. I’m a doctor.”

Ohm shivers, looking down at his feet. He felt his head be pulled up, something placed over his face as he struggled to break free. No, not this again. Anything but this. He can run until his legs gave out. Fight until everyone was dead, but this is something he cannot endure again. It was horrible each moment. “Now, Ryan.” The Programmer spoke, “Don’t make this hard, I’m going to fix you. Surely, you want to be fixed.”

Ohm said nothing, only whimper.

“Ah, how can I forget? Let me see that handsome smile of yours.” The rag was untied and he could feel his mouth. He smacks his lips as shivers again. “See? Now, you can speak. What do you have to say about yourself?”

“I don’t need to be fixed.” He claims.

The Programmer scoffs, “Cartoonz told you that, I bet he did. What else did that horrible man tell you? That you are loved? Nothing’s wrong with you?” he taunts.

“There’s nothing wrong with me!” Ohm snaps. “I am loved by him.”

“He just used you.”

“Shut up!”

“Let me guess, he showed you his love and affection? Kisses and hugs here and there. Fuck you hard and good when you two wanted to,” The Programmer starts, “Made you think that you can handle being on your own.”

“I can.”

“Well, technically yes, you are the top overall of the Phantom Sector. You can withstand any procedure and you had proven to be agile on your feet. But mentally,” the Programmer slows his words, “you are not adapted to that. Much like all Phantoms. It’s understandable. You can’t handle feelings, so now, you’re rogue. But it can be fixed. You can be fixed. Begin the Cleanse Procedure.”

“No!” Ohm heard the shutter of the vents opening. The heat rushing into the room at once. He coughs, instantly breathing in the choking smoke. He moved against the restraints but he couldn’t break free, “No!” Ohm screams. “Please no! No! Don’t! I don’t need to be fixed!”

“Just breathe it in.” Programmer spoke. “Just. Breathe. It. In.”

He felt a hand grab his throat, choking and restricting him from breathing but still the violent smoke swelled in his lungs. It made him a spurting mess, he couldn’t fight back. He couldn’t do anything but wait for it to end.

“NO!” Ohm screams as he sat up. His chest was heaving. His back was drench with sweat. He was shaking uncontrollably. He looks at his hands, seeing them shake as he felt the fear. He looks over at Cartoonz, who was staring at him. “Ohmie.” Cartoonz starts, he gently grabs his arms. His brown eyes bringing him slowly to reality. The room was dark, the moon was gone. Cartoonz turns on the lamp nearby. Ohm took in his surrounding but still his chest rose with every breath he took in. Ohm lifts his shaking hands, placing it on Cartoonz’s face, stroking his beard. “Deep breaths,” Cartoonz spoke. “Slowly.” He guides, placing their foreheads together. “Deep breaths.”

…

According to Jon, they had to prove themselves to the crew. Ryan highly doubts any of the guys had to do anything like that but he has no choice. This is his new home. Outside, west of the warehouse was the training area that consisted of the shooting range, an obstacle course that leads to the warehouse and a fighting ring. It was pretty makeshift. They had drawn a crowd on top of that, a majority of the crew was out, sitting on lawn chairs and standing on a platform truck.

Wildcat was standing in front of the group, with a smirk on his face, “As procedure, anyone joining our group have to prove themselves, need be as some say” He shrugs his shoulders, staring at Ohm and Cartoonz, “Anyway, you have to complete the shooting range to show how good you are with guns, then you have to prove stamina and agility by fighting. Delirious will be fighting both of you since he is up to par with your guys level. Any questions?”

“Do we have to do this?” Ohm asks, “You guys know where we came from and know that we are capable. This whole thing is a waste of materials and time.”

“Well, everyone has to do this except Delirious because we’ve been observing his skills over time. You two had been retired so, prove yourself old man.”

Ryan held in a sigh, glancing over at Luke who grimaced. ‘So, let’s get this shit done then.”

“Sharpshooting first,” Jon says, walking over with the group in tow. The shooting range had an arrangement of guns, from pistols to semi-automatics. The dummies were placed at different distances, one sitting farthest away, hardly any bullet holes in it. “Cartoonz will go first then Ohm, be careful with your shoulder.”

Luke was already at the guns, inspecting every single one. He picks up the pistol, checking the magazine, he has seven shots. He held the pistol in hand and begin firing before Jon can give the okay. Startling the group, as they watch him fire every bullet. The shots were clear and precise, Evan was watching with a skillful eye, holding his binoculars to see the farthest one. Each shot was a headshot, he nods his head. Ryan was impressed, feeling a sense of pride, knowing that Luke enjoy guns more than anyone he knows. Luke had already moved to the next weapon, an assault rifle that had a full magazine.

Luke held it, the cold metal and the heaviness brought him back to his younger days. Back when he was getting mission after mission in a foreign land, tailing a target. Man, did he miss those days. He fires the weapon in short bursts, the kickback startled him at first but he got accustomed to it, his mind clearing and focusing on the task at hand. By the time Luke was done shooting every gun at the targets, everyone was impressed. Evan gave out a low whistle, smiling brightly. Wildcat had an impressed look, and everyone else was speechless. “He hit every target, without a miss,” Marcel spoke slowly.

“Shit, that’s was impressive,” Smitty says.

“Excellent shot.”

“I better have a good shot all those fucking years,” Cartoonz says.

“What about we hold Ohm’s proof a different time?” Evan asks Wildcat, “I want to observe Cartoonz some more.” Evan continues, walking towards the obstacle course. Everyone follows except Ryan who looks at Luke.

“This is such a waste of time.”

“Calm down Ry, it’s not that bad.” Luke smiles, placing the shotgun down. He grabs Ryan’s hand. Ryan held on as they walk over to the obstacle where the rest were waiting for them. However, most of them were chatting openly, by the precision that Luke had exhibited. They were looking forward to the obstacle and the most exciting part, Luke and Jon going head to head in the ring.

“I don’t like this Vanoss guy…” Ryan admits quietly. He felt Luke grip his hand and he knew that Luke somewhat agrees to some extent. The future will tell.

The obstacle course can be intimidating to some. It had jumps, rolls, and places for you to crawl, but mostly leaps and climbing. The sun was already beating down on the asphalt and Luke can feel the heat creep up on his neck. Ryan rubs his back for a moment as he walks off to stand next to Jon.

“Do I even need to explain to you what to do?” Wildcat says. “Kryoz have cameras, Smitty will be directing a drone to monitor your movements across. We’ll time you to see how long it takes you. The obstacle, round back. So, get ready.”

Luke nods his head, staring at the obstacle some more. He can feel everyone watching him, but he shook off the feeling. ‘Think of the Phoenix.’ He thought, ‘You used to do this all the time.’ 

It was true, every agent must go through a set of trials of proving their worthy of being on the field. Though, he highly doubts they will make him go through torture. Luke made sure his shoes were tied correctly and tightly. Staring at the obstacle before him, he realizes that Ryan is right about this. It’s a waste of time.

The timer went off and he took off running. He paced himself, focusing on his breathing and the task at end. Luke imagined that he was being chased, but he didn’t have to. The course was similar to a few instances that he happened upon. He made it to the second floor easily, running up the wall before pushing himself forward. He pulled himself up, seeing the drone floating above him.

He looks at the other level of the obstacle course in front of him. He sighs, this brings back many memories, most not well. By the time Cartoonz had his way back, the group had made their way into complete chatter, some were amazing how well Cartoonz moved. Wildcat, Delirious, and Vanoss was already discussing the role Cartoonz will fill. Ohm didn’t say anything, only had his arms crossed, waiting for Cartoonz to come back.

“We still need to see him fight.” Wildcat urges, “I need to make sure he gets these lazy fucks into their best shape.”

“Fuck you Tyler.” Smitty snaps, snickering afterward with Kryoz laughing with him as well.

Ohm didn’t even chuckle, noticing that none were speaking with him. He sighs, looking down at the ground, as usual, barely noticed. “Hey Ohm!” Delirious calls for him.

Ohm looks up, seeing a knife flying towards him. Without a second thought, he caught it by the tip of the blade. He looks at it, “That’s not funny Delirious,” He says, holding the knife in hand. He looks over at Delirious who was smirking while mostly everyone besides Smitty who was guiding the drone, looks at him with shocked faces.

“Holy shit, we have fucking spies.” Marcel cheers.

“We’re not spies.” Delirious, Cartoonz, and Ohm says in unison.


	8. 8

Once Cartoonz's time was accounted for, the group deterred their attention to the fighting ring. Delirious had long gone changed into appropriate attire for the fight. Actually enjoying the time spent to get to know Cartoonz a little better. It had been a few years and he knew that Cartoonz must’ve changed his fighting style.

The two faced each other on the ring, the floor was matted to soften any falls. It was dirtied but it was scrub occasionally to get rid of any visible stains. Delirious had his gloves on while Cartoonz opted for not having any gloves. Both had footwraps around their feet. “Are you fucks going to dance or what?” Wildcat asks.

Evan rolls his eyes, sitting on the chair. Ohm only yawns from the sidelines, volunteering to break up the fight if it gets rough. Delirious is shorter, well-built and faster, just like Cartoonz who have a heavy hook. Though, who knows what Delirious had learned over the years?

Delirious was the first to strike, his punch was blocked by Cartoonz who playing defensive. He must’ve taken the route to see what Delirious will do. Though they paced around the ring for a while, it was obvious, neither really wanted to fight. Cartoonz glances over at Ohm, Ohm shrugs his shoulders. Cartoonz smiles for a moment before moving in. He had longer reach than Delirious. Cartoonz was quick, taking longer strides, throwing three punches at Delirious. Delirious blocked the first one but was hit by the last two. They made him stumbled for bit, him shaking his head. “Shit, fuck you Luke!” He laughs.

“Then fight you fuck,” Cartoonz taunts.

“Fine then!” Delirious laughs, he met Cartoonz half-way the ring. The two threw punches, but Delirious gave a good kick to Cartoonz’s leg, making his leg buck for a moment but Cartoonz gave an uppercut to Delirious’s chin. Delirious went back a few feet, falling against the wall. Ohm finally had the courage to flag for them to stop for a moment. Delirious shook it off, tackling Cartoonz. The two hit the ground hard, causing everyone to wince at the impact. Delirious cradled Cartoonz’s hips, pinning him before punching him in the face repeatedly. Cartoonz struggled for a moment, covering his face. The two continue to fight around the floor, both had bruises, out of breath. Delirious had a sore jaw and split lip. Cartoonz’s leg was bruised and his eye was swelling from Delirious punching him. Cartoonz kicks Delirious off him, getting to his feet.

Delirious had allowed for him to get to his feet. He took deep breaths, before moving in again. He gave a swift kick to Cartoonz's side. Cartoonz felt it but threw a punch, hitting Delirious in the chin. Delirious threw a punch as well, punching Cartoonz in the side of his face. Cartoonz kicked him back in the section, followed by two punches.

Ohm held his breath, watching both Delirious and Cartoonz, seeing that both had focused on the fight. He glances over at the guys who were quiet. A loud thud sounded. Ohm looks back at the two, seeing both of them, breathing hard, covered in scratches and bruises.

“Stop.” Ohm says.

Cartoonz looks up at him, backing off. Delirious sighs, glancing over at him.

"Enjoy the fight guys... Or do we need to keep entertaining you?" Ohm asks.

"I enjoyed it.” Cartoonz spoke to ease the tension. He held his hand up for a high-five from Delirious. Delirious smirks, giving Cartoonz's a high-five, "See, he enjoyed as well. Been a long time since someone beat your ass?"

"Hey! Fuck you! I have fight all the time with Vanoss, the guys may look rough but they know how to fight." Delirious spoke, but his words were slurred together.

"See? We enjoyed ourselves." Cartoonz teases Ohm.

“You won’t say that when you can barely walk tomorrow, old man.” Ohm exaggerates the last part. Cartoonz flips him off as Ohm walks over. Ohm helps him, placing his arm over his shoulder, as expected Cartoonz’s left leg took a beating. “Shit, Delirious. What do you do with your fucking legs? Kicks felt like I was getting shot.” Cartoonz asks.

Delirious smirks as Bryce tends to his wounds. Bryce frowns for a moment, forcing Delirious to be still as he cleaned his split lip. Cartoonz was placed in a chair of his own, Ohm tending to his wounds instead.

“Your bruise is already forming,” he comments as he hands Cartoonz an ice pack.

“I need to work out more, toughen the fuck up. Your cooking made me soft.”

“My bad for feeding you.”

“Nah, it’s good and everything. I pushed myself too hard doing the obstacle. I totally forgot about the fight, but I was winded when I got through the second floor.” Cartoonz spoke. Ohm looks up at him with a smile. Cartoonz smiles back, before kissing his forehead. Ohm sighs, before handing the rest of the materials over to Cartoonz to clean himself up. He glances over at Vanoss and Wildcat that were talking to each other in hush tones. The others chatted away.

“I know, you’ll get Jon a run for his money.” Cartoonz whispers. Ohm looks at him with a raised brow. “Don’t give me that look, I’m more a gun guy while you handle things up close and personal.”

“Hardly.” Ohm replies. “Besides. I’m rusty.”

“Okay!” Wildcat starts, popping out of his chair with his hands clasped. “We will be looking for to Ohm’s fight next week. It’s pretty obvious that they are already on the team, so let’s celebrate with some food!” Wildcat announces, with the mentioning of food, the group had brightened up their moods and begin cheering.

“Hell yeah!”

“Alright!”

“Fucking finally, I’m starving.”

...        

The group settled a private room at a buffet that they had visited on multiple occasions. Everyone was chatting, enjoying the meals and laughing. From an outside, they are just a happy group of close friends. Cartoonz and Ohm stayed off in one corner, settling on as much food since they hadn’t eaten in a while. Ohm had settled on something light, still shaken up from the nightmare. Cartoonz had gone to get something else to eat.

Ohm stares at the glass of water, it was cold, and he felt it. The room was quiet besides the guys chatting it up while eating. They were a family. Ohm closes his eyes, trying to clear his mind. No use. He can’t even focus on what’s in front of him. He sighs, “What’s the point?” He spoke.

A plate with a slice of chocolate cake was placed in front of him. He looks up, Cartoonz sat down, crossing his arms with a broad smile. Ohm chuckles, “What’s this for?”

“You seem pretty shook from that nightmare. I know that you eat chocolate to help you with it. I remember those nights I made a chocolate cake and you ate it for breakfast or dinner even.” Cartoonz explains, he leans on the table, “How bad was it this time?” he asks.

Ohm looks up from the cake, staring at Cartoonz, “He was there. It wasn’t just his voice,” Ohm pauses, feeling the shiver. “I don’t understand why, but the procedure had begun, and it was horrible. He said that you’re using me and that you don’t love me.”

“You know that I love you, unconditionally.”

“I know that it is just…” Ohm stops, looking over at the guys who look at them. “Yes?”

“Are you two an item?” Wildcat asks.

“Really Tyler?” Basically looks at him.

Wildcat shrugs his shoulders, “I need to know, plus I was just asking out curiosity…”

Vanoss rolls his eyes, “You’re just an idiot. It’s so obvious, holding of the hands, the sharing of a room. How protective he is of Ohm, they’re an item.” He glances over at Delirious who didn’t share the same glance with him. He sighs, looking at Cartoonz. “Care to share?”

“I rather not.” Ohm answers, “Its personal. Not the business of the group, even if you are a family.”

Cartoonz held a sigh, nodding his head.

“The Programmer, huh Ohm?” Delirious asks.

Ohm sighs, “Yes Jon. It is the Programmer. An atrocious man, who deserves to die for the crimes he did to me and others. Yet, he’s untouchable.”

“Do you know his name?”

“No,” Ohm looks down at his lap, “I never got his name. After years of abuse, not once did he speak his name. I don’t think, people in the Phoenix know the bastard’s name.” Ohm swore. His tone was cold, not warm like Cartoonz had grown accustomed to. Cartoonz grabs Ohm’s hand. Ohm looks up at Delirious. “He’s the lead doctor. You should know him since you’ve been researching up the Phoenix for the takeover.”

The room went quiet. Delirious looks at Ohm then at Cartoonz. Cartoonz sighs, “I had to tell him. He’s my love, Jon.”

“Still it’s was private info.”

“I know you don’t trust me, Jonathan. I can care less if you don’t,” Ohm declares, “But, don’t once think that I will betray Luke for the Phoenix. You understand that.”

“I wasn’t thinking that.”

“Bull fucking shit, you all of people, I know don’t trust people. You didn’t even trust Cartoonz enough to contact him.”

Delirious sat up from his seat, glaring at Ohm, “If it wasn’t for your stupid conditioning, neither of us will be in this predicament! You act on the impulse of others. You are nothing but a fucking puppet for the Programmer and Elizabeth.” Delirious snaps, “But, yes. I don’t trust you. I never will. I won’t hesitate to kill you if I must. Cartoonz may love you and trust you with his life. I don’t. I don’t have to. Become a threat to this entire team, I will take care of you. You won’t just have to worry about the Phoenix doing so.”

Ohm scoffs, rolling his eyes, “Do it then, Jonathan.”

It was out of impulse, Delirious got up quickly, pulling his gun on Ohm. Everyone had long cleared out of the way, tables and chairs scraping against the floor. Everyone staring at Delirious who was heated, glaring at Ohm. Cartoonz stood up instantly, “Jon, calm down.” He steps in front of Ohm.

“Get the fuck out of the way Luke.” Delirious barks. “I won’t hesitate to shoot you.”

Cartoonz moves forward, crossing his arms, “Don’t be a dick, Jonathan. Put the gun down, you’re acting out.” Ignoring the threat. He knows he wouldn’t do it.

Delirious felt a tug on his jacket, he looks at Vanoss who was staring at him. He lets out a hefty breath, tucking his gun away. “Whatever. Take care of your boyfriend, fucking loose cannon.” He plops down on his seat, Vanoss places a hand on his thigh, looking at Cartoonz and Ohm with narrow eyes.

“That’s not a nice way to welcome yourselves into the group.” He says calmly. “Act accordingly, Luke and Ryan.”

Cartoonz didn’t bother to reply, sitting down, “I’ll pay for everyone.” He says.

Ohm didn’t say anything, already eating the chocolate cake. They both share a look, Ohm already regretting. His conditioning is running out. “We’ll talk about this tonight.” He hears Cartoonz whispers. Ohm nods his head. “Sorry.”


	9. 9

That night, everyone was still shaking from the accident between Delirious and Ohm. Evan was trying to shake away the thoughts of letting Cartoonz and Ohm join the team. Tyler said anything about it, only sitting on the couch as the two played a racing game on the team. “You good?” Tyler asks him. Evan looks at him with a raised brow, shaking his head. 

“That was all nothing.”

“How can you say that? Delirious doesn’t trust Ohm, and Ohm doesn’t even care.”

“Delirious had trust-issues from the jump. Besides, it is too late anyway. Delirious did a lot of work to have me let them on. There’s no way in hell, is he going to fuck it up because he triggered Ohm.” Tyler explains. “He knew what he was doing. He was testing them.”

“That’s bullshit,” Evan mutters. “I still don’t like this.”

“Then have Kryoz monitor Ohm,” Tyler suggests. “Fucking bullshit! I turned.” He yells at the TV screen. “Fucking game.” He mutters afterward. Evan didn’t even blink an eye at the outburst.

The door to the playroom opens and it was Marcel. Marcel looks at them with crossed arms, “Sometimes, I don’t say anything, because I mind my business. However, why the fuck did that happen? I thought they were cool?” He climbs over the couch, sitting down between the two men.

“We thought so as well.” Vanoss replies. “But its obvious Delirious had some animosity against Ohm.”

“Maybe because he and Cartoonz are fucking.”

“Don’t see Cartoonz being all tight-lipped about Evan and Jon,” Tyler responds. 

“We’re not fucking!” Evan claims, causing both Marcel and Tyler to roll their eyes at him.

“Right and I’m not black.” Marcel replies, “Also, the gym is set up for the teaching. Smitty had made progress on that thing, he reluctantly won’t tell me.” 

“Oh,” Vanoss says, handing the controller over to Marcel. He took out his phone, checking his messages. “Dammit, I’ve been muted all day.” 

Marcel adjusts to the game, “Also, Kryoz has suggested something to help ease the tension between the three spies.”

“What’s that?”

“He wants to monitor, every single one of them.”

“That’s a waste of time,” Tyler speaks.

Evan frowns, “You just suggested that.”

“Shh.” 

Evan looks away, “I have enough for today, too much shit.” He stood up. “I don’t understand that little stunt that Delirious had done, but it doesn’t sit well with me.” He left, leaving the two to the game. On his way to his room, he runs a hand through his hair. Opening the door to his room, he walks over to his bed, plopping down on the comfy duvet. Instantly, he felt a wave a sleepiness hit him, making his eyes droopy and his body rest. He stares at the ceiling, trying to decide what steps to take to ease the tension. 

“Shit,” He sat up quickly, realizing that Delirious and Ohm will have to fight for Ohm’s evaluation next week. He rubs his face, sighing loudly. “What the fuck do I do?” He asks himself. 

Normally, he would have asked his father for advice, but that was out of the question. His father is gone. Never coming back. He would ask his mother, but she had been reclusive since her husband’s passing. Everything had been reclusive, the society of owls, Delirious, and his feelings. Vanoss laid back down, taking out his phone, holding it above his face. He kicks off his shoes, calling Delirious through facetime. 

The first few minutes, Delirious didn’t pick up. Evan had settled on changing out of his clothes, calling Delirious again. After another ten minutes, he realized that Delirious wants to be left alone. Settling on that Delirious can’t accept that he cares about him, Evan fell asleep with a hurt heart.


	10. 10

Their room was cool from central air and a fan was blowing the air around. Ryan was already in the shower, using the hot water to clear his mind. He leans against the wall, letting the water cleanse his body of what he went through. The hot water was soothing to his tensed muscles and it eases his mind. He didn’t bother washing, just standing in the shower was enough for him to temporarily to clear his mind. He held in a sigh, but it was close enough to a sob. He shivers as he sat on the bench. He looks up at the shower nozzle, shaking his head.

He didn’t even notice Luke stepping into the shower, placing shampoo in his hair. Ryan stares at Luke’s scarred skin, placing a hand on Luke’s hip, “Why do you bother with me?” He asks.

Luke stops what he was doing, “What?”

“Why do you bother with me? I’m a lost cause.” Ryan claims. “I keep fucking up.”

Luke didn’t say anything but rubbed the shampoo into Ryan’s hair. Faintly, Ryan can hear Grande Valse Brillante by Chopin in the next room. He looks down, letting the water cleanse his hair. Once his hair was clean and his scalp massage, he sat up, kissing Luke. Luke held his face, “I bother with you because I love you, Ryan. That’s just it. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Those words brought back memories, loving memories that he will cherish to the day he died. He felt Luke kissing him back and he felt, for once, at peace. He held onto Luke.

* * *

 

The sound of cheering, the coolness of breezes. The first time, they had acknowledged their feelings for one another. It was a football game, something that neither would have seen themselves attending in the future.

It was a Friday night, neither knew what team was playing but they dawn the colors of one team wearing gray and red. A coincidence. The stands were crowded, and the people were ecstatic to cheer on their team. They had center row seats, close enough to the fields. Ryan had brought a book, deciding to read during the game while Luke watches. At first, Ryan only wore a light gray sweatshirt, since it was warm during the day but by nightfall, it was freezing cold. The wind didn’t help one bit. He closes his book, taking out his earbuds that Luke had got for him to block out the loud noises. Luke wore a heavy black jacket with a hoodie underneath. He looks warm and cozy, unlike Ryan who was freezing. Ryan places his book away, “Are we winning?” He asks Luke over the cheering. Luke glances over at him, nodding his head. “You cold?”

Ryan nods his head, “Yes, thanks for asking.” He looks at the field, seeing puffs of smoke from the players who had gathered to discuss further plays. He felt something being thrown into his lap. A fleece throw, he places it on his body, leaning back into his seat. He places his earbuds in, looking at the field, listening to his music. Somehow, he had dozed off, only feeling a nudge of his shoulders. He sat up quickly, waking up from his dreamless sleep. “What?” He took out his earbuds, he looks at Luke. Luke gestures towards the big screen. He sees himself and Luke in a heart shape. “What the hell?” He narrows his eyes.

The crowd instantly begins cheering, “Do it! Do it!” He looks at Luke. Luke shrugs his shoulders. Before he can get a word out, he felt Luke grabs his chin, kissing him. His eyes wide for a moment. He slowly kissed back, feeling different. He felt the warmth, he held onto Luke’s hands, leaning into the kiss. The cheers of the crowd were loud, and he wasn’t being kissed, he would have been annoyed.

Luke’s hand was on his thigh, and they kept kissing, despite that the kiss-cam went somewhere else. He felt their tongues move against one another. His thoughts were running crazy and he felt warm. He felt loved. All the gestures, the smiles and the nights spent together. His doubts were cleared, and he knew at that instant he loved Luke. It was no doubt that Luke loves him, his hands on his legs and if they didn’t need to take a breather, it would have gone farther.

Someone whistled when they pulled away. Ryan stares at Luke, his face was hot, and he was slightly aroused. He placed his earbuds back in, going back to his music, this time he didn’t fall asleep.

When they made their way back to their shabby motel room, what happened at the stadium went further. They didn’t bother to check to see if anyone was following them. They didn’t bother to turn on the lights. The hard bed was ignored, and the covers were for once useful. Ryan was pushed onto the bed, looking at Luke who took off his shirt, climbing on top of him. “You okay?” Luke asks him.

“Uh, yeah…” Ryan sat up, “What do you mean?” he asks.

“I mean are you okay with this?” Luke gestures to the position they're in. Ryan pulls Luke down to look him in the eye, “Yes sir.”

Luke kisses him deeply, tugging on his hair to deepen the kiss. Ryan moan instantly, feeling the weight of Luke on his hips. They continue to kiss one another. They pulled apart to take a breather, but Luke went to kissing Ryan’s neck. Ryan gasps, running his hands through Luke’s hair. They pulled apart, Luke helps him pulls off his shirt. The moment was getting more intimate. Ryan stops Luke, grabbing his wrists softly, “Wait.”

“Hm?”

“Why do you bother with me?” He asks.

“Because I love you that’s why,” Luke replies.

* * *

 

“I love you, Luke,” Ryan says, snapping out of the memory. He was in bed, wrapped in a blanket. He looks at Luke who was dressed in his sleepwear. He sat down, holding Ryan’s sleepwear out for him. He smiles, “I love you too. No matter what happens, I will always love you, Ryan.”

“You promise?”

“Yes.”

Ryan nods his head, “Thank you.” He leans over, kissing Luke. Luke kissed him back. “Can you promise me something else?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I?”

Ryan took a deep breath, “You remember what I said about losing consciousness yet still being able to do what they want me to do?” Ryan pauses as he looks Luke. “Will you promise me that whenever I’m not here with myself, that you will kill me?”

“What?”

“Kill me if the programmer gets to me.”

“Ryan-“

“Promise me that!” Ryan interrupts him. “I don’t want to go back to them. I don’t want to lose the freedom that I have. I don’t want them to wipe away the memories that I have shared with you.” Ryan sighs, “I don’t want to forget you.”

Luke sighs, nodding his head, “You’re stronger than him Ryan. You had gotten stronger. I know you can fight him off if you must. I know that Ryan.”

“ _Promise me_ , Luke,” Ryan repeats.

“I promise,” Luke answers quietly.


	11. 11

That morning, everyone had met in the meeting room. Though last night was rough, things had to keep going. Evan sat on the side of Tyler who was standing, holding papers. Tyler wore his glasses, flipping through the papers, “Since, the incident. I have decided to face the elephant in the room, Ohm and Delirious,” Tyler glances up at the two, “You two will be placed on a mission. We have an informant that hasn’t been replying to any messages and neither sent us anything. I want you to visit the place and see what they’re up to. And take care of any business. Just call if you need a cleanup.” He places the file on the table, sliding it over to Delirious. Delirious slides it over to Ohm who picks up, opening it immediately. “Cartoonz will begin training Kryoz, Smitty, and Bryce. You three barely on the field and I need to fix that.” 

“Marcel and Scotty, I need you to check all informants, suppliers and any contacts that haven’t been responding. Make sure that they swear loyalty.”

“We’ll get to it, boss.”

“Panda, I need you and Moo to check on the enemy. Just see what the hell they’re doing, can’t have them fucking with our shit underneath our noses.”

“And last, Lui, check our stock,” Tyler finished sliding out the files with the details, “Meeting adjourned. Get it done, so you’ll be free from it. I want a report from each one of ya fucks,” He left the meeting room, heading back to his office. 

Everyone slowly gathers their things, speaking to the partners or to others about their missions. Cartoonz glances over at Ohm who was already following Delirious. He sighs, standing up, “So, what’s the plan, chief?” Kryoz asks.

Cartoonz looks at the three youngsters, “Meet me outside. I have to observe you.”

“Wait a minute Luke,” Evan speaks out. 

Cartoonz motions for them to leave, turning to Evan. “Yes?” 

“I want to talk about Delirious, not related to the event between him and Ohm,” Evan says. He waited for Cartoonz to take a seat. He leans forward, “Have Delirious always been reclusive with his feelings?” He asks.

Cartoonz stares at him for a moment, a look of wonder. Cartoonz clears his throat, “You like Jon?”

“Yes.”

“Oh… Well, yeah… He really isn’t on the term of loving people. That’s something far out of his reach. So, you’re going to come across some issues.” Cartoonz says. “Just be patient.”

Evan sighs, shaking his head. “Okay, you can go.” He mutters but Cartoonz heard him. Evan leans back in his seat, crossing his arms, having a face full of doubt. He places his phone down on the table, hearing the door to the meeting room closed. He was left alone with his troubled thoughts once again.  
…  
“You know we have to work together to get this done, right?” Ohm says to Delirious who wasn’t saying anything to him. Delirious glances over to him, nodding his head. They were the garage, Delirious had his laptop with him. Ohm, on the other hand, had nothing. 

“We have to get you a gun, and body armor. Then we head over to the guy’s place. With any luck, I don’t have to shoot his ass.” Delirious closes his laptop with a click. He climbs into his Mustang with Ohm. “Also, sorry about yesterday. I was being a dick. I should trust you… You have every opportunity through the years to kill Luke, but you never did. I should respect that more.”

“Don’t worry about me. Luke will kill me if he has to. Or I will do it myself.”

Delirious didn’t bother replying to him. He starts his car, pulling out of the garage. The ride to the gun-shop where they normally get their deals was far and quiet. Neither said anything to one another and the radio wasn’t helping. The radio host was overly-dramatic and liked to play recordings of celebrity drama of celebrities that no one knows. 

The interstate was crowded, Delirious instantly regretted taking that route. Delirious sighs, looking out the window. Ohm checks the rearview window. “So, who is the other gang that we are worried about?’ Ohm asks. 

“The Cubes,” 

“The Cubes?” Ohm repeats, he glances over at Delirious. Delirious had a smirk. Ohm narrows his eyes, “What’s so funny?”

“They are called the Cubes because of they never around.” He begins laughing afterward. Ohm sighs loudly, shaking his head as he begins laughing as well to the pun. A good way to start a mission. As they drove through, Delirious had finally begun speaking to Ohm, giving him information about the Cubes and what’s going on in L.A. and pretty much in his life. 

As they near the gun shop, Delirious finally admits his love for Evan. “Its nothing serious though. Like, it’s not something that keeps me up at night. You know? However, I sometimes think that I do love him…” Delirious sighs, taking a right to get off the interstate. “How did you know that you love Luke?”

Ohm was quiet, looking at the buildings of stores and apartments go by. “It just happened.” He admits. “From the time we spent together, to the times that we had fought together. I had grown to love him. It was from the littlest of things to the biggest. Then Bam! Out of nowhere, I knew right then and there, that I wouldn’t want a damn thing to happen to him.” Ohm sighs with a smile, “He loves me back, which is the best part. Considering our line of work, we think no one will love us. Then we get those who understand us. Those who understand our own sanity in an insane world.”


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, a whole sequence of events happen and on top of that work. I'm tired if anything. On June 25, 2018, I will be doing a massive upload for the Phoenix. So, I won't be uploading on June 24. Sorry for the inconvenience but I'm legit tired beyond any relief.

Wildcat’s office was clean which is rare since he always in it and he never cleans it. He didn’t say anything, but he knew that Vanoss will be up in a few to further discuss the matter between the guys. It took weeks, if not months for the guys to warm up to Jon and for Jon to warm up to them. There hasn’t been any activity from the Cubes, which isn’t good. Panda and Kryoz were working hard on figuring out who was shooting at Cartoonz and Ohm. He knew that the sniper was hired by the Phoenix. But who the hell were the guys from the vans? They were sloppy, and they surely weren’t Cubes. The Cubes like to parade around in their matching jackets and labeled vans. 

Wildcat sat down at his desk, logging into his computer as he begins checking for any files that Kryoz or Panda had sent him. It didn’t take long, he hasn’t seen a single inbox from either. Hopefully, Delirious and Ohm don’t kill each other and find out what the hell is wrong with the informant. Vanoss had been reclusive. He took out his phone, messaging Vanoss to meet with him. If anything needs to be done, the group need to reconcile especially after last night. 

After twenty minutes of doing business with their contacts. Vanoss had entered his office, dressed up in suit and tie. He was fixing his cuff-links and his hair was done up. Wildcat looks up at him, “Where the hell are you going?”

“I was summoned by my mother,” Vanoss answers. “She in San Fran. I don’t know why she’s California, but it is nice to see her occasionally.” He sat down in one of the leather chairs. “So what do you want to discuss?”

“What the hell are we going to do? We need for everyone inside the group to work together and not to pull guns on each other.” 

Vanoss leans back in his seat, holding his chin, “That makes sense. TO be honest, though, Jon is kind of acting selfishly lately.”

“Please, don’t be biased. Keep your boyfriend under control.”

“He can’t be my boyfriend if his bitch-ass won’t admit it!” Vanoss snaps. He sighs as he stood up, “I’ll think of something on the way to my mother.” He left towards the door, he stops, “Also, I want a follow-up on that informant. Something’s not right about this at all.” Vanoss says, leaving out the door and down the hall.

“I’ll keep you informed! But you need to do something about these fucks not getting along! We can’t have any betrayals on our hands.” Wildcat shouts after him. Vanoss shrugs his shoulders in response. “Fucking bitch,” Wildcat mutters underneath his breath. 

He glances over at his computer, seeing that Kyroz did, in fact, send in a document. Wildcat opens it. It was a file from the Phoenix. Wildcat’s eyes widen as he sat up, “Yo, Evan!”

“What?” It was faint.

“I’ll be sending you a file!” He says.

“Ok!” 

Wildcat clicks to print off the document for three copies. “Holy shit” He says. The file had confidential in watermark. It dates, and numbers scratched off in black ink and held the picture of Luke Patterson. However, it was old, extremely old. Luke looks like a kid rather than the grown man he is today. He was scrawny but held the same facial structure. Wildcat scans through the files, leaning back into his seat, “Wild Card sector?” He mutters. 

He had gotten another notification from Kryoz, it was larger file, consisted of videos, documents and recorded conversations. He shook his head, messaging Kryoz to be careful and slow down. He doesn’t know if Kryoz had received that message, but hopefully, he listens. The Phoenix is shady business and they are not merciful.


	13. 13

The tower where his mother had recently established stood as a standalone building with a parking lot surrounding it. It was business district and had modern sleek to it. Evan calls it the Owl’s Nest, like any other place his mother claims. The car that Evan was in, went inside to the pull in a garage which was a safer entrance for anyone of importance. His guard stopped the car and his mother’s guard helped. Once inside the building, he was guided by the receptionist Omar to the elevator, informing him that his mother is currently in a meeting and will meet with him shortly. 

The inside his mother’s place was warmth color scheme with a modern twist, much like his style. Once he was seated in one of the leather chairs, he waited. He checks his messages and emails, most separate from work and the gang. He didn’t click any links, he heard Kryoz tell him multiple times, how easy it is to hack into someone if given complete access. He tucks his phone away, dusting off his pants. He sighs, trying to clear his thoughts of anything. Though he can cover it up, he still felt sour about last night. Yes, Delirious had acted irrational but that wasn’t the cause of his worrying. He knew delirious wouldn’t have gone through so much verifying information to kill Ohm right away. 

Matter of fact, Evan doesn’t even hate the two, he just envies it. He sighs again, leaning against his hand as he couldn’t erase the visual he seen with Ohm and Cartoonz. Them holding hands, kissing each other and pretty much being affectionate with each other. Delirious can’t even admit his feelings without pushing him away. “I’m an idiot.”

“Are you that impatient, Evan” his mother’s voice interrupts him. 

He stood up immediately, bowing to her, “Mother.”

Mrs. Fong goes by Olivia, (to make things easier) smiles at her son. “No need to be all formal, Evan…” She says, walking over to her desk. Evan took a seat, crossing his legs. “So, what makes you an idiot?”

“Eh? Nothing.” Evan shook his head.

Olivia made a slight face, sitting forward, “Now, I know you, Evan. I know when there’s something bothering you. So, just tell me.”

“Romance issues, but I can handle it,” Evan shrugs it off, avoiding eye contact with her, “So, where do you want to eat for lunch?”

“Evan!” Olivia snaps at him. Evan sighs, wringing his hands together.

“I’m serious, it’s just complicated.” Evan insists, “I mean, they’re complicated.” He looks down at his lap, placing his hands together. “I admitted my feelings to this person…” He glances up at his mom, “And they are completely stubborn about it.”

Olivia sighs, “You can’t force someone to like you, Evan.”

“But I know they do.” He replies, too stubborn himself. “I know that he loves me back. He constantly says that he can’t do it because of issues.” He did air-quotes to place more emphasis on the issues part, “And it’s frustrating. One moment, he likes ‘I can’t love you’ but then next, he acts like it.”

Olivia smiles, “Well, let’s see…” she closes her eyes, “What about pizza to make you feel better and we can continue to hear about your boy problems. Never knew you would have come out to me complaining about your boy toy. Isn’t that the blond-haired fellow?” She guesses. 

Evan stares, “Um, yeah… How did you-

“Mother’s intuition,” Olivia chuckles. She noticed that Evan was serious, “I have seen your phone screen-saver and quite the looker and he’s way older than you.” Olivia says, quirking an eyebrow at him. Evan’s face flushed as he took out his phone. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, besides it's not like anyone actually cares who you’re dating anymore.”

Evan nods his head, looking down at his phone, seeing a message from Delirious. Along the lines of them needing to talk about the informant. “So, do you want delivery or you prefer to head to the restaurant?” he asks, placing his phone back in his pocket.

“We can just go the restaurant. We’ll take different rides, I have to make a few phone calls.” His mom says. Evan nods his head, standing, fixing his pants while doing so.

“I shall go secure a table for us.”

Olivia smiles at him, biding him well, dialing a number on her phone. Once Evan was in the elevator, he checks his phone again. What the hell happen? He somehow made his way back to his car, his driver was already leaving towards the pizza place that he and his mother, always go to when he visits her. “What the hell happen?” He asks Delirious over the phone.

“He’s dead. Someone killed him, Ohm and I searched his entire place, trash it even, can’t find his laptop or any files of the shit that he was collecting for us.” Delirious says. Evan pinches the bridge of his nose. “All the information on the Cubes are gone.”

“Shit…”

“He had been dead longer than a day, insisting that whoever had done, possibly in motion with all the information gathered on the Cubes.” 

“Great, but the Cubes, don’t even know about him or any of our informants.”

“I’m putting you on speaker,” Delirious says.

Ohm’s voice sounded in the car, “Telling how the door is and how he had died. He was killed by someone, he trusted.” Ohm explains, “There was no forced entry. And if it was a fight, the landlord of the place would have told us when we asked for his room number. Does this informant work for others, or solely just you?”

“He should just be working for us…” Evan mutters, trying to think of who else the informant can have worked for. 

“Hm,” Was all Ohm says. “The person who killed knew exactly what they were doing and what to get. They didn’t trash the place at all, collected all the stuff they needed and left.” Ohm pauses, “I think he was potentially hired by someone else and once he got everything he was killed.”

“Which isn’t good,” Delirious interjects. “Everything that he had is gone, including our info on the Cubes. Someone screwed him over bad, Evan.” Delirious spoke again. 

Evan nods his head, “Okay, make sure you tell Tyler, he needs to know. Also, we need to inform Kryoz, so he can stop reaching out towards him.”

“Will do, Evan.”

“Be careful Jon,” Evan replies. Delirious hung up. Evan sighs, leaning against into the seat. “One of these days.” He mutters to himself, looking out the window of the car.


	14. 14

“Before I can even think about handing you guys a gun, you must understand that universal safety of handling the weapon,” Cartoonz starts, he was beginning the gun training which is honestly the most difficult part. “Rule 1: Treat all guns as though they are always loaded and always perform a clearance check every time you pick one up. Even if you are in the middle of combat,” He adds, staring at the three. They were outside at the firing range. Every single one of them had a simple .40 S&W, a small handgun that is easy for a concealed carry-on.

 “You get in cover, check the magazine and get back into the action. Rule 2:  Never point your gun at anything that you are not willing to destroy. Which means, don’t point your gun at someone if you not intending on shooting them. Most of the time, they are willing to shoot you.” He explains. He learned these rules from his counselor in the Phoenix. He was younger back then, younger than the three standing before him.

 “Rule 3: Keep your finger off the trigger and outside the trigger guard until you on target and have made the decision to shoot. The intended target, get shot. So, you must be precise with your shooting. If you can’t get a clear head-shot, body shot is better, especially if you happen to be in a crowded place.”

 “Um, have you ever been in a crowded place?”

“Yes, a few clubs, parties, on a subway station. Hell, in an airport. Anywhere that civilians were, I had a shooting. Unfortunately, I can’t say I haven’t had one at a school. I had to protect a set of twins, you will think that they won’t bring that mess up at a school,” He sighs, “They did. Which is something that I wanted to tell you, never drag anyone into it. Don’t grab a damn bystander to use as a shield. If anything, if you can grab one of your attackers for a shield. Most of the time they have a bulletproof vest and it will deter their friend from shooting blindly.”

 The three didn’t say anything but he knew that they had heard him. “So, let’s begin, pick your pistol. You must check if the magazine is full, by looking at a small clasp. Afterward, you place it back in and place the safeguards on.” He says. He watched as they placed them on, “They are going to protect your ears.” He says, but only received confused faces, Bryce moves his back, tilting his head back.

 “Nevermind…” Cartoonz shrugs it off, “Let’s begin, fire for a body shot!” He yells.

 Instantly, he heard the gun-shots, he didn’t bother to cover his ears. He didn’t feel like it. He watched every single one, pacing behind them, noticing the posture and length of their arms. He begins jotting notes down on the clipboard. The bullets from each of them landed in the middle area, John was off by a few, Smitty was direct along with Bryce. “We need to work on aim, I guess the recoil of the gunfire, can make you lose sight of your aim. But don’t get deterred. We have weeks to improve.”

 “Are we done for the day?” John asks, only to get a shove from Smitty, who shook his head.

 Cartoonz shrugs his shoulders, “Yeah, why not? I have to write up a report for Wildcat. We’ll meet tomorrow.”  Cartoonz says, “Make sure, you turn the safety on the guns before placing them away. Don’t want to accidentally hurt yourself.”

 When Cartoonz made it back to his room, he took a long shower and reviewed over his notes, however, in all he was bored beyond his mind. Ohm was still out with Delirious and everyone else had tasks of their own. Normally, he hangs around Ohm, soaking in the silence that Ohm carries. Ohm can wash the dishes, he’ll help. Ohm cooks, he helps. And even when Ohm reads his books, he’ll be there. However, now, that they are back in action of doing missions. He finds himself trying to figure out what he should do. He’ll miss that life. Though it was brief, he enjoyed the quiet moments. He’ll just have to work hard to get it back. However, he may be in his mid-forties when he’s done. Or he’ll be done.

Cartoonz laid down on the bed, rubbing his chin, noticing that his beard is getting more gray hair. How long has he been doing this? He started young, possibly the first of the Phoenix to have been recruited. Ohm was recruited at the age of eleven after the Phoenix worked through some favors to get him. Cartoonz however, he just grew up there. Though he can’t remember his parents, he only remembers the room that he had long called home, the room where it all begins. Maybe, that’s what makes him different than others. Delirious can recall his childhood. Along with others when he asked them. Everyone knew who they were and where they came from.

Cartoonz didn’t.

 That’s what made him different than the rest. He was the starting of training children to be killers. Cartoonz sat up, he felt sick in the stomach.

 “They get the traumatized ones.” He remembers Ohm saying to him. Cartoonz shook his head, it can’t be possible, was his parents killed? In jail? Or they didn’t want him? Cartoonz hates moments like this, being alone with his thoughts. He doesn’t have a childhood. It was train, train, train. His thoughts over years, kill, kill, kill and kill. Live and kill. Cartoonz sighs, shaking slightly, “What the hell is wrong with me?” He asks himself.


	15. 15

It was the year of 1992, Bill Clinton had defeated George H.W Bush. There were more women senators in the hill. It seemed to be the age of political change, rather you’ve liked it or not. In a small town in North Carolina, the people there didn’t know what would have changed their lives. A couple with a young eight old had moved in from Washington D.C, they had settled in a well-made house that had over five bedrooms. They had a vast backyard where their kid can play all day. They were young enough to cause a few raised brows, but it wasn’t questioned. Some thought, they had inherited the land from a grandparent, but it wasn’t anyone’s business.

 Jesse and his beautiful wife Rachel, both government officials. Well, that’s what they told people when asked. Jesse was watching Luke run around the yard with his toys. He only laughs and chuckles at his son’s large imagination. The years of youth, oblivious of how dark the world can get. Or the people who live in it. Rachel was inside the country-style kitchen, making lunch. They were off the hook.

 “They have a kid, young. Possibly had started elementary.” A woman said. Her name was Nightingale. She was black, her hair braided into a bun. She looks over at her partner from her binoculars. The whole block was covered with police patrols and unmarked vehicles. You’ll think they were doing a sting.

 Her partner was a white male. He was on the radio, speaking to the police cruiser they were sitting behind in their own car. “A child is on the premises, proceed with caution.” Her partner, Mark, said into the radio. Mark never misses. Nightingale checks her P.90, placing the silencer on it. “We need them alive, you heard Mr. Grant.”

 “I know that.” Mark gruffly says. “We can’t do anything unless shit hit the fan.”

 “It had already hit the fan.” Nightingale replies. They went quiet, watching the two detectives walk down the sidewalk leading towards the Patterson’s place. “I can’t believe they thought they were off the hook.”

 “It was a clean job. They did it swiftly but was sloppy with cleaning up. I honestly think someone had set them up.” Mark explains.

“Whoever they’re working set them up.” Nightingale agrees. “But that’s not our business.”

 “Yes, fortunately.” Mark smiles.

 “Jesse had answered the door. His kid is looking at the detectives from the window of the living room.” Nightingale says. “I don’t like this.” She adds, watching the two detectives move inside the house after being let inside by Jesse. “Tell them to get ready.” Mark nods his head, speaking into the radio in a low voice.

 

It took ten minutes for things to happen. Nightingale heard gunshots along with everyone else. Andrew, one of the detectives, “Officer down, I in the need of medical help.” Nightingale looks at Mark who was staring at the house. No one ran out the front door. “Shit!” Nightingale says, stepping out of the SUV, running towards the house. In the distance, you can see Rachel running, carrying Luke. “She has the kid, watch your shot!” She yells at the officers rushing into the house. Mark was with her as well. No one stopped them as they chased after Rachel. They ignored the radio talk, only knowing they must stop Rachel before things go sourer.

 The forest behind the Patterson’s house, lead towards a river that leads to another community. Rachel was still making ground, running towards a wooden bridge in the distance. The ground was covered with leaves that camouflaged upright tree roots, yet Nightingale and Mark moved like they knew the terrain. Stone had her eye on Rachel who was dragging Luke, directly behind her. Luke was crying and trying to pull away from his mom, glancing back at the two agents with fear-filled eyes.

Nightingale notices that she won’t have a clear shot, “The woman is willing to risk the kid!” She snaps.

“What you expect from someone of espionage?” Mark huffs, his legs were burning, and he was sure Stone was just getting fired up. Children being hurt in action, is always a touchy subject with the Phoenix.

 “To have some fucking morals,” Nightingale replies, like a burst of energy, she sprinted down the path, her gun in hand. Mark took his gun out as well, slowing down to get a clear shot.

Rachel came to a stop underneath the bridge, notice the flashing lights of police cruisers. She heard Luke crying, asking what’s wrong and what’s happening, but she didn’t care. “Shut up!” She snaps at him, placing the barrel against his head. He continues to cry even more. “Mom! What are you doing? Mommy!”

 She looks around, backing further away from Stone who came to stop, aiming her gun at Rachel. “Let the kid go!”

“Fuck you!”

 Nightingale didn’t say anything, keeping her ground.

 Rachel looks down at Luke who was a babbling crying mess. Her heart was racing and she knew that had fucked up. “I’ll blow his brains out!”

  
“Mom!” Luke grabs her hand, but she yanks the gun, hitting him. Luke lets out a scream but Rachel yank back to holding him in front of her.

  
“Mom’s talking, Luke, be quiet.”

“Rachel reasoned, you had already done enough. Look at you! You’re hurting your own kid!” Nightingale urges, stepping forward slowly. She looks down at Luke who had his eyes closed, tears streaming down his face.

“Fuck you!”

 Nightingale bit her tongue, holding her ground, not moving. She knew Mark was trying to get a clear aim at Rachel. Rachel still held Luke to cover. Luke was stopped crying, whimpering and hiccupping, staring at Nightingale. Nightingale sighs, they must save the kid. They can’t risk her getting killed. However, no one realizes a police officer moving slowly behind Rachel. He was obviously young, not knowing the dire situation, only grabbed from patrol to help cover ground. He took a deep breath, firing his pistol directly at Rachel.

The gunshot seemed to have frozen time. Rachel grabbed her stomach, dropping her gun. She looks down seeing Luke fall forward onto the ground. “Luke!” She turns around, glaring at the officer, who saw the kid on the ground. Another gunshot, Mark hit Rachel in the leg, making her fall to the ground. Nightingale was running forward, she fell to the ground, rolling Luke over. “Medic! Call an ambulance. The kid is hit.” She looks up at the officer, glaring at him.

 “I… I’m sorry.” He says, “I didn’t know!”

“Tell them, we need a chopper! Immediately.” Stone snaps at him. Mark was running forward, slowing down when he reached Nightingale, “Shit.” He shook his head. He places his gun in its holster, he took out a handkerchief, placing on Luke’s wound. “Stay with us son.” He says.

 “Mom?” Luke gasps. He looks at Stone. Nightingale shook her head, shooing him, “It’s okay, sweetie.”  She says, “Everything will be alright. Stay strong."

…


	16. 16

Jon had made the executive decision that they stay to clean up the apartment. Jon choose to dispose of the body while Ryan handles everything else. Ryan didn’t bother to ask Jon why he has the materials to dispose of a body in his car, he simply placed on his gloves, collecting the trash.

The sun was setting, and the room was cooling off, the smell was still there. The apartment plaza was still empty, hardly any residents. Ryan prayed that no one come by. As he continues to collect the trash in bags, he tied off the four bags, sighing. “I’m throwing away the bags, or do we set them a fire?”

Jon was quiet, laying the plastic down on the ground, he fixes his gloves, “Um, no one should be looking through trash… So, just throw it out.” He says, walking over to the dead body. “I’ll call for dinner.” He says, “Holler if shits go down in the alley. Don’t get mugged.” He chuckles.

Ryan rolls his eyes, heading out the door. He made his way to the alley, seeing the large industrial trash can in the far back of the building near a set of gates. He shook his head, shuffling down the alley. Placing two bags down to free up a hand, he lifts the lid, tossing the bags in one by one. He closed it, dusting off his hands, frowning at the smell. He turns on his heel, heading back to the apartment. 

Ryan was too focused to notice how suddenly it had gotten dark, purple and pink hues in the sky. He felt someone kick him in the back of his leg. He felt a wire wrap his throat. Ryan gag, grabbing the wire, struggling to breathe. The person grunts, lifting him slightly. Ryan struggles, gasping. He threw his elbow back, hitting the person in the side but they held their ground. Ryan looks forward, seeing someone running over. His first thought it was Jon, but he was corrected. He lets go of the wire, kicking the person in the stomach that tried to stab him. He stood up, backing his assailant into the wall of the building. He pushes all his weight on them. Soon he has shoved off the person. 

Ryan stumbles forward, grabbing his throat, as he coughs. He regains himself, facing the two assailants. They were wearing all black, but he didn’t have time to think. The first person, ran forward, swinging at him. He grabs their arm, punching them in the gut repeatedly. He bent their arm into a lock, sweeping their feet as he lifted them into the air, slamming them into the ground. The person lets out a gasp and he instantly knew it was a woman. She groans, grabbing her stomach. 

Her partner swipes the knife multiple times at Ryan. Her partner was a woman as well, grunting as she did so. She was getting agitated. Ryan lost his footing, the first woman had regained herself trip him. The two pounced on top him, one them pinning his bad arm. Ryan lets out a yell, looking at the other with the knife, she almost stabbed him in the throat, if he hadn’t grabbed her hand.

Randomly, you can hear gunshots and yells. Ryan knew it was Jon shooting his own assailants. The three struggled, the two women forcing their weight on top of Ryan. Ryan struggling to get free. He was a sweating mess and they were determined. Ryan grunts, staring at the lady trying to stab him. He glares at her, guiding her arm to the ground. She stabbed the ground instead and he head-butted her. She fell back, grabbing her nose. Ryan had enough opportunity, he took out his pistol, shooting her in the head. Her partner gasp, “Lauren!” 

Ryan wraps his legs around her neck, slamming into the ground. He shoots her in the head as well. He lets out a sigh, stumbling to stand. He leans against the wall, before running back to the apartment. He bound up the stairs holding his gun in his hand. A woman has been pushed out the door. Her back hit the railing and she glances over to Ryan who aimed at her. Jon appeared, kicking her over the edge. She lets out a scream, hitting the asphalt of the parking. Ryan aimed, shooting her to confirm a kill.

“Shit! We need that dinner quickly.” Jon says. 

Ryan nods his head, “Yeah, we need five instead of one.”

“You too?” Jon looks at him. Ryan nods his head, feeling the pain in his neck.

 “Hell yeah,” Ryan replies, he touches his neck. Jon frowns, walking over, looking at his neck. “It bound to be more, we have a bounty,” Ryan says. Jon touched the ring around his neck, shaking his head.

 Jon sighs, rubbing his head, “Shit. Shit…” He mutters, heading back towards the apartment. A van pulls into the parking lot, it had a sandwich sign on its side. A black woman climbed out of the passenger, waving at Jon. Jon smiles, “We have five now, Noelle.” He yells.

Noelle shook her head, gesturing for the men with her to get to work. “We’ll take it from here.” She says when the two reached her. She held her hand out. Jon dug through his pocket, taking out a small canister. He took out five gold coins, placing it in her hand.  She smiles, “Good to see you working again Ryan.” She says.

 Ryan scratches his head, “yeah. Unfortunately.” 

Noelle shrugs her shoulders, “The life isn’t done with you yet…” She says, placing the coins away in her pocket. “Be careful, there’s a joint bounty on your three heads. I’m guessing Luke isn’t here?”

 “Nah, he stayed home,” Jon says.

 She smirks, “21 million.” She says. “7 million per head.”

 Ryan’s eyes widen, he looks at Jon who shook his head. Noelle nods her head, “Exactly… People aren’t taking it, though. But you get those who bold enough…” She says, looking at the two bodies that the men were dragging in plastic. Ryan’s assailants. “Stupid too. Shame, I just spoke with them a few nights ago. Didn’t heed the warnings… 21 million altogether. Double that if brought in dead.” She insists more. “Be careful.”

 Jon chuckles, “Well, we have to go. Be safe now Noelle.” Jon leans forward, hugging her. Noelle hugs him back, smiling. “If anything, you all better be safe.” She yells after them. Jon waves as he and Ryan climbed into his car. Ryan checks his magazine, looking over at Jon. Jon didn’t say anything, starting the car, and pulling out of the parking lot. Now, they must travel all the way home.


	17. 17

Bryce was less than impress with their discovery and the triumph in handling the assassins. Bryce hands Ryan an icepack to place on his shoulder as he inspected his neck. Jon had opted to not needing an inspection. Bryce didn’t persist, knowing Jon will come back, because Evan will fuss at him about it. “Sorry,” Ryan says.

 Bryce sighs, “its okay. At least you’re alive,” he says. He begins bandaging up the scratches and cuts. He didn’t say another word. Ryan looks up at the ceiling, yawning. “Can’t fall asleep yet…”

 “I know,” Ryan replies, rolling his right wrist. He tilts his neck, feeling it pop. 

“You need to get a massage or take a hot bath. You’re stressed.” Bryce suggests. “I have essential oils to help distressed.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Ryan chuckles, “You’ll be stressed all the time, knowing a dollar sign is on your head.”

Bryce looks at his forehead, “I don’t see a dollar sign but okay.” He giggles. He looks back at the medical kit, “I have to change your bandages on your other shoulder.” He gestures. 

“I fuck up both of my shoulders?” Ryan asks. 

Bryce nods his head, “Unfortunately.” 

It didn’t take long for Bryce to take off the bandages, seeing that the stitches he gave Ryan were broken. Bryce left to get more thread and a needle. He came back, five minutes later. He had cleaned his hands once again and wore gloves. He set the things down, looking at Ryan, “This may sting a bit.” 

“I had worst,” Ryan replies. 

Bryce nods his head before getting to work. Settling on cleaning the wound before sewing it back up. Ryan hissed a few times, but he had gotten used to it afterward. His free hand clenching the side of the table.

Bryce stopped for a moment. He had noticed Ryan was tensed He glances up at him, “You’re good?”

Ryan looks at him. He nods his head, but only groaning, “Yeah…” 

“Right,” Bryce mutters. He went back to work.

Ryan bit his lip, “Who do you have to stitch up the most?”

Bryce didn’t stop working, he cuts the thread. He begins wrapping the stitches with bandages. “In two days come back, so I can change the bandages. The stitches going to have to breathe.” He looks at his handiwork, “Jonathan.” He answers. “He was cut in the face at one point. I had to stitch that up. Then his arm was popped out of place. I had to pop it back into place. One time, I had to administer a blood transfusion on Smitty.” Bryce lists. “The only who haven’t been in here as much as Brock.” 

Ryan nods his head, “That’s good for him. Why a blood transfusion?” 

“Smitty the engineer, creates stupid stuff, so one day. He messed up bad. Like super bad. He fucked up his hand, cut off a few fingers. And had a hole through his hand. I had to sew the finger back on his hand as we drove to a nearby hospital. I had to help since… The person who I rely on, we go way back…” Bryce rambles. He pauses, “Too way back.” He adds. 

Ryan quirks an eyebrow. He faintly remembers this aura. Reclusive. Just like how he was. “You know…” He starts. His and Bryce’s eyes met. “I know, we don’t know each other well, but if you need someone to talk to. I’m here.” He offers. 

Bryce looks down, nodding his head. “Be careful with your shoulder. It was almost healed but since the thread tore. It damaged the skin. So please be careful.” He says. “I’ll tell Tyler not send you on any missions.” 

Ryan nods his head, stepping down from the table. He watches Bryce leave towards the back, closing the door after himself. Ryan took that as he can leave, and Bryce didn’t want to talk anymore. He left the medical area, heading towards his room. He has no clue where Luke was or where Jon had to wander off to. 

As he walks away, his mind begins to wonder about the past events. He realizes that he still had the icepack propped on his shoulder. And that he was shirtless. Ryan face palms, wincing afterward when a pain jut through his shoulder. He turns on his heel, walking back to the medical area. He enters the room, spotting Bryce sitting at his desk. 

“Hey,” He greets Bryce. Bryce sat up quickly, his eyes wide for a moment. Ryan held his hand up. Bryce lets out a sigh, holding his chest. “Didn’t mean to startle you.” 

Bryce nods his head, “Uh, yeah?” 

“I left without my shirt and with your ice-pack.”  He says. 

“Oh, your shirt was sitting nearby on the table…” Bryce stood up, placing his phone away. He gestures towards the table as he took the ice pack from Ryan. He left towards the deep freezer. Ryan places his shirt back on. Bryce came back, with a new ice pack. He hands it to Ryan, “This should last you over the night. If it gets warm, just crush it a bit. The ice will reactivate.” Bryce explains.

Ryan took the ice-pack, holding. “Bryce, why are you here?” He asks.

Bryce looks at him, “I don’t know you well enough to say why. Goodnight Ryan.” He says, leaving back towards his desk. Ryan sighs, nodding his head.

“Goodnight,”  Ryan says and left.

* * *

 

The group had laid low for the past month after the discovery of their informant on the Cubes. Marcel and Scotty continued with their mission, contacting their informants and suppliers by email. John had did a routine check on his entire server and network. However, nothing was definite if the Cubes would act on what they had. Luke was busy training Smitty since he was most available. Ryan had chose to hang out with Bryce to get to know him better. 

Brock was helping Anthony straighten up his filing room. Other words, it was cleaning within the warehouse. All documents were sorted, and those that were old news was properly destroyed. Jon and Lui had gone over the arsenal, checking the ammo and guns. Later on, Jon had done a complete security check on every entrance and camera with help from John. Tyler and Evan were discussing future plans.

It was nearing the end of June, and that’s when things started to change around. Ryan was counting the anesthetics, taking note of strong each type was and the dosage that Bryce had labeled. For some odd reason, Ryan had felt a different vibe from Bryce than the others. Maybe, it was how he acts or that the others trusted Luke more than him. He couldn’t shake the feeling. Bryce had an aura where he doesn’t initially care about who you are or how you came to be. Maybe, it’s a medical thing. Or maybe Ryan is used to being around doctors.

Ryan stops, placing the clipboard down as he took in the thought. Bryce is a nurse. He glances over at the tall younger male who was sitting on a short stool, counting and reorganizing the bags of bandages. He wasn’t speaking but he was humming. Ryan turns back to what he was doing. He knew it was a speculation, or maybe because he hasn’t been hanging out with Luke as much. He couldn’t possibly be feeling that. It was similar when he was with Luke in the years when they were on the run. He disagrees with himself, shaking his head. He can’t be a hopeless romantic, because he isn’t susceptible to love.

“I had a roommate who was involved with a drug cartel. Or the beginnings of a drug cartel. Something like that. The roommate was doing all types of stuff while we were in college. I didn’t particularly care because who would?” He shrugs his shoulders, looking at Ryan, “You’re barely making it by in college and your roommate is handling everything. He bought everything in our dorm and our apartment except for stuff in my room. Only thing I had to do was mind my business.” Bryce says. “He got caught up in something bad. He betrayed them once he got in, took their money, manage to get one-hundred grand. They did get him though and killed him.” He sighs.

“He lost the money huh?” Ryan suggests. 

Bryce shrugs his shoulders, “I don’t know. I just knew that I came home to our apartment and the leader of that drug cartel was there. I had two choices, either I tell them where the money was. Or I die.” He pauses. “And the thing was, I didn’t know where the money was. So, you know how people get, didn’t believe me. Thought I had something to do with it.” Bryce sighs.

“They tortured me,” Bryce admits. “Every fucking day, until they realized that I had no clue.” Though he was chuckling about it, Ryan knew that he was hurting. Bryce just stared at the crates full of medical supplies that needed to be sorted. He crosses his legs, moving a little bit. 

Ryan had already moved to sit down next to him. Bryce looks at him, “I didn’t want to be part of this life. I never thought I would be.” Bryce admits, “I still have nightmares about that man and the things he did to me. His men, they called it. They told him I don’t know shit. He didn’t listen. He didn’t care.”

Ryan had placed a hand on Bryce’s shoulder, “You’re safe now.” 

“I don’t… I don’t know, not anymore.” Bryce shook his head, “I hated it. It had made me an insomniac. I couldn’t sleep or stay asleep. I hated it, because my body was constantly in panic. At one point I couldn’t even hold a pen straight. I wanted to talk to someone about it, but I didn’t…” Bryce sighs, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. “My worst fear is to feel weak and I was weak.” 

“You didn’t know what to do. Who could in those circumstances? Bryce, it’s okay to tell someone about your problems.” 

Bryce shrugs his jacket off, moving his long sleeve up, showing a brand. “He branded me.” It was a circular symbol, with initials. “He branded me all over my body to let everyone know that I was his.” 

Ryan held in a gasp when the realization sets in. His mouth was agape as he looks at the brand. Bryce rolls the sleeve down, “I hate showing my body. My skin… I had no choice when I was with him to show my skin.” Bryce was scratching at his sleeve but he didn’t move it. He didn’t dare to. “And the worst part? He acted like it was normal. Once he figured out I didn’t know shit. He just smiled and said he’ll keep me around longer. That was after everything he told his men to do to me. I was just a toy… A pretty face, I hate that phrase. I hated everything about them. But I couldn’t do anything because I was afraid. I wasn’t strong enough. I know how to throw a punch if I had to, but that?” he looks at Ryan with broken eyes. “That was a mess. I never thought that I would be in a situation like that.” 

He went quiet, wiping the tears that managed to escape. Ryan was rubbing his back, letting him vent because everyone needed that. To be heard, just once in a while. The feeling Ryan felt resonated within him and he understood Bryce’s seclusion from the group, though he was saved by Delirious and the others were nice to him to an extent. The fear of what he experienced will always be over the bend. Bryce took a deep breath, “I’m from the south, near Georgia. They took me from my hometown, all the way to here. I can’t go back there. My parents and brothers, they think I’m dead.” 

“Bryce,” Ryan starts, “I know what I’m going to say probably going to be ignored, but you are absolutely stronger than what you think you are.” He told him. “To go through that, and still breathe even if it’s hard to, proves that you are strong. You’re not weak, frail and you’re certainly no one’s bitch.” He states. Bryce looks at him. Ryan faintly smiles, “You’re not weak, Bryce.” They held hands for a moment, Ryan letting Bryce collect himself. 

Bryce nods his head, “Thanks for listening to me.” 

“I’m always here to listen if you need an open ear.” 

Bryce smiles, “Okay… Let’s get back to work.” He says, slowly letting go of Ryan’s hand.  Ryan lets go as well, holding in a sigh. He stood up, moving back towards his section. He glances back at Bryce who was already set on completing the task. His eyes clear but more focused, no longer that distant hue that Ryan noticed in the beginning. He had made his mark. It was easier hanging out with Bryce. Maybe, it’ll be easy to hang out with the others. 

“Do you want to hang out one of these days?” Ryan asks randomly. 

Bryce glances up at him, “Hm?” He quirks an eyebrow. 

“My birthday’s coming up, this Thursday actually. I want to know if you won’t mind hanging out.”

“Huh? What’s the plan?” 

“Determining if Luke didn’t run his mouth about it, then I’ll play some board games, eat hella junk food and listen to music. Like usually do.” Ryan explains. 

Bryce smiles, “I don't mind, but I think the guys will do something entirely different since they usually do for people’s birthday. Also, what would you like for your birthday?”

 “For you to laugh,” Ryan admits, his face blushing. Bryce looks up at him a shock. He looks away and Ryan can see his ears red as well. Ryan turns back to the shelf, “I’ll find a way eventually. But I would love a few good books.” Bryce didn’t say anything back. Ryan mentally slaps himself twice, once for flirting with Bryce even if wasn’t anything. And the other for even thinking about Bryce like the way he thinks about Luke. “Oh god.” He mumbles, leaning his head against the shelf. He glances back at Bryce who was moving crates, checking them. He took in his features, staring at him longer than he usually had in the past. He was falling deeper and it was dangerous waters. He can’t do that. He loves Luke, right? 

Right?


	18. 18

Luke had hoped to spend the entire day with Ryan since he has been busy with training. The month of June had gone by in its humid, hot, long days. Every time, he had free time he spent looking for Ryan who was hanging out with Bryce. He didn’t mind though, the kid needed someone to talk to. Ryan is receptive when it comes to listening to people’s problems. It’s just he wished that Ryan be around when he looks for them.

 “Do you guys by any means, know a bakery in this area?” Luke asks one morning at breakfast. The dining room was small but it was lovely enough to have an organized breakfast. Ryan was still asleep and it was the day before his birthday. Marcel, Anthony, John, Jon, and Smitty was up with him. Luke was cooking eggs, voluntarily for those that were awake.

 “Uh yeah, I should have contact. They make cakes for birthdays all the time.” Marcel says.

 “That’s good! Tomorrow is Ryan’s birthday and I wanted to get him a cake. Or should I make a cake?”

 “Hold up! It’s his birthday and you waited last minute to do something for him?” Marcel questions, shaking his head.

 Luke shrugs his shoulders, “We normally don’t do anything for his birthday. He just like cake and we play scrabble.” He continues cooking.

 “Shit, how old are you guys?” Jon chuckles, “That’s boring as hell.” Luke glares at him before going back to cooking.

 “We should throw a birthday party,” Marcel suggests. “We haven’t had one of those since…”

 “Wait, isn’t next week Lui’s and Nogla’s birthday?” Anthony says.

 “Shit, it is… Too many birthdays close to one another.” Marcel fans his hands. He took out a planner, “By my calculations-

 “Which is never correct.” John interrupts, groggily.

 “We should have a birthday bash!” Marcel says, “We have all three of their birthdays in one party! Easy, Luke, you can take Ryan out on a date since you want to spend time with him all by yourselves.”

 Luke rolls his eyes, “Which was my plan… He doesn’t like parties.”

 “Yeah, parties never end up well.” Jon agrees.

 “Tough shit, we’re having a party and there’s nothing you can do to stop me! Besides, it’ll be just us, having a few drinks, eat some bomb ass food and relax. Then we all fall asleep and get back on the grind.” Marcel lists.

 “We have to get Tyler’s permission first,” Smitty says. “Not like that’s going to stop you.”

 “Damn straight! And fuck Tyler!” Marcel exclaims.

 “What the hell do you want now Marcel?” Tyler asks walking in with his thermos in hand. He walks over to the breakfast counter, placing his thermos down. “Can I have some eggs?”

“How long you’ve been standing there?”

“I drone out but I remember cake, so what’s up?” Tyler says, walking over to the table, sitting down.

“We’re having a birthday bash, three birthdays back to back…” Marcel explains. “We’re having it Friday the 13th.”

“Doesn’t that day bring bad luck?” Smitty asks.

“No. Origins is the day to get laid.” John disagrees.

“With what proof?” Smitty scoffs.

“The internet, that’s my proof.”

Smitty shook his head, looking back down at his phone. Tyler shook his head. Marcel and Anthony were discussing the means to plan a late get-together.

“Hold, isn’t it almost the 4th of July. Which means, we must have our huge cookout with the fireworks.” Tyler says, “Shit, too much stuff is happening in one week!”

“We focused on the birthday bash, you focus on the cookout and the fireworks. We celebrate the fourth then that Saturday, we have the birthday bash. Brian and David come back this upcoming Monday. Evan will be here this week as well.” Marcel says, looking at his planner. “Shit, a lot is happening this week. So, for the cookout, to make things easier on ourselves, everyone should bring one meal, either they cooked it themselves or bought it. The more the merrier, we don’t have to be sweating in the kitchen like Luke over there.”

Luke chuckles, plating a large number of eggs. He walks over, placing the eggs down the table, walking back towards the kitchenette, “The toast should be done in a few. We need to go grocery shopping.”

“I work on that list…” Smitty offers.

“Okay, Anthony and I will handle the birthday bash. Tyler will be handling the fireworks for the 4th and everyone is responsible for bringing one meal into the 4th meal. No one speaks of the B-Bash to the three.”

Everyone nods their heads but it was obvious, no one was actually listening. After breakfast, Luke had gone back to his room to get dressed for the day. He also has to find Ryan to see what he wanted to do for his day. He’s planning on just making a chocolate cake for Ryan instead of ordering one. That if Ryan isn’t with Bryce. It didn’t take him long to clean himself up. It didn’t take him long to go to the medical area to get Ryan.

Though he has many thoughts in his head about what he should do for Ryan’s birthday, he couldn't get rid of the nagging thought in his mind. He hardly sees Ryan, he's going to bed late from doing paperwork and the training for Smitty, John, and Bryce. When he wakes up, Ryan is gone, no note or anything. It had been like that for the past two months. Maybe, Luke’s is used to Ryan’s presence from the years of running from the Phoenix. The two had no one but themselves for social interaction. However now that they are surrounded by more people and a more concrete security, Ryan had the opportunity.

Luke isn’t a jealous type, he refused to be a jealous type because he doesn’t know the circumstances that anyone will have. He isn’t jealous that Ryan is hanging out with Bryce more. He isn’t angry about it. Nope, not at all. Not in even in the slightest. A little annoyed yes, but not angry. He isn’t the type of person to tell others who they can and cannot hang out with. He’s not like that because he wouldn’t want someone to do that to him.

Luke sighs, settling his thoughts and calming his heart with breathing exercises. He made it to the floor where the medical bay was. He finally had time to see that the medical bay was more than a room. It was an entire floor. There were shelves filled with equipment, a few tables for operation and a light overhead for in-depth look. He expected Bryce and Ryan to be cleaning and sorting out things since that what Bryce tells him.

Luke knows that Bryce isn’t the flirting type, he reclusive to himself. Maybe, Luke doesn’t know Ryan liked he thought he does. He can’t be angry at Bryce or Ryan. He can’t be angry because it’s impossible to be angry. He stares at the two who were kissing on top of one of the tables. It was obvious that Ryan leads it. He was on top of Bryce like they were on each other months ago, _months ago._ Ryan had denied a kiss from him on many occasions. This is why he rushes to take a shower whenever Luke sees him.

Luke never understood why he stared at them so long, noticing how Ryan’s hands were traveling over the other’s body. Or how flustered Bryce was. He couldn’t even be aroused. All the blood was pumping through his heart and he felt like he is going to experience a panic attack. He hasn’t had one in years.

Luke bit the inside of his jaw, lifting his hand to tap on the glass, but instead, he punches it, startling the two lovers. Ryan looks up, his eyes widening. “Luke.” He withdrew his hand, shaking the glass out of his skin. It wasn’t enough. He is never enough. Bryce pushes Ryan off, fixing his lab coat, glancing over at him with sad eyes.

Luke shook his head, laughing even though his heart clenched for a moment, “No, I’ll talk to you later.” He turns on his heel, walking away faster than he ever had before.

“Luke!” Ryan says, leaving Bryce in the medical area. Ryan ran into the hall, “Luke!” His voice was enough to stop Luke in his tracks.

“No.” He refused to turn to him. He can’t show his weakness. He can’t show he has a weakness.

“Luke please,” Ryan walks down the hall, stepping over the glass.

“No,” Luke repeats, “Nope, don’t even want to talk about it.” He tries to say confidently but he couldn’t. He could tell that he can’t keep up the tough guy façade.

Ryan felt his heartache. He took a deep breath, “Luke…” He starts, “I’m sorry.” He whole-heartedly apologizes.

“If our love had long since expired. You could have told me.” Luke says, his words were mushed together yet broken. An incoherent mess that he never had shown. “You’ve could have warned me.” Luke faces him. “Like, what the hell!?” He yells. His voice was loud and Ryan flinched at it. Ryan looks down at the ground. “Why!?” he says.

“Your arm is bleeding,” Ryan says, gesturing towards his hand; ignoring the question.

Luke shook his head, taking a step, “So, is my heart,” Luke replies, leaving upstairs back towards the apartments. Ryan didn’t chase after him, not like he expected to. It was his walk of embarrassment. Did the others knew and chose not to tell him? How long has he been embarrassed?  He continues walking, holding in whatever was going through his mind. He wanted to scream and yell. He wanted to cry. He hasn’t cried since… forever.

“Luke!” It was Jon. Luke looks up at him. Jon was pointing at his arm. He looks down, seeing glass shards sticking from his skin and scratches over his knuckles, a gash up his arm. He had a trail of droppings of blood behind him.

Jon was concerned, “What happen? You should see Bryce.” He says.

“No. I’ll handle it.”

“Luke?” Jon took notice about his tone and behavior. Luke has never been like this. He looks up at Luke.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Luke shook his head. He felt Jon place a hand on his shoulder. He shrugs it off, “I’m okay though.” He says. “I’ll take care of it.”

“What did he do?”

“Bryce didn’t do anything. Ryan should have known better. He knows better. I knew better and I didn’t notice it. I’m going to my room and I don’t want to be disturb. Can that happen?” he looks at Jon. Jon stares at him, nodding his head. Luke smiles, “Thanks.”

He left. Jon looks over at the staircase that leads to the medical bay. He glances over at Evan who shook his head. “Wait, Jon.”

“What the hell did Ryan do?” Jon asks Evan.

“I think you know what he did.” Evan says, “Especially since Luke mentioned Bryce… And the fact they had spent most of the month together.” Evan shrugs his shoulders. “Ryan must’ve cheated.” He notices Jon had clenched his hands into fists, he walks over, “Let’s just see what had happened.”

* * *

Ryan was pacing while Bryce was cleaning up the glass. Bryce dumps the glass in the waste bin, looking over at Ryan. “Take a few deep breaths and sit down.” He advises.

Ryan glances over at him, “How can you be calm?”

"I’m not calm…" Bryce admits, "I just know how to make sure I don’t seem like I’m freaking out.” Bryce replies, he turns towards Ryan, frowning, “I told you-

 “You told me so, yeah I know that!” Ryan snaps at him. Bryce stares at him, shaking his head. Bryce went back to cleaning up the glass. He steps into the hall, pulling the trash can after him. He took notice Jon and Evan walking over to him. He held in a sigh.

 “I want a detailed explanation about what the fuck happened.” Jon orders before Evan can utter a word. Evan just shook his head, crossing his arms.

 Bryce’s shoulders slump, “Um…” He hesitates. “Luke saw Ryan kissing me.”

 “Jon no!” Evan yells, grabbing Jon before he could swing at Bryce. “I know you’re pissed but hitting our doctor isn’t the best idea!” he pushes Jon back. Jon glares at Bryce. Bryce bit his lip.

 “Why?” Jon yells. “What made you think that was a good idea!?”

 Bryce scoffs, “He is assuming that we're having an affair!” He yells back. “I have enough problems, Jon! I know I fucked up! You think I haven’t noticed! I’m not the only person at fucking fault!” He shouts, startling Evan. He gestures his head towards the door, “Go talk to Ryan and leave immediately. It’s enough I have to fix a fucking window! Now I have to fix someone who is most likely will kill me because of _his_ fucking boyfriend!” Bryce shouts back. He begins cleaning up the glass in the hall, dismissing both Evan and Jon.

 Ryan was back to pacing after hearing the yelling in the hall. Trying to formulate an apology to say to Luke and to Bryce. He should have thought on what he was doing. He acted out on impulse, making out with Bryce was a bad move, especially since Bryce had stated he didn't like him. “This is why I shouldn’t have feelings.” He snaps at himself. He stopped pacing, “I know Jon…” He says without glancing over at Jon. He knows that Jon is protective of Luke, even in a short span of time. 

 Jon had leaned against the wall next to the door, Evan was between them. Evan sighs, “I don’t care why you did it or how long, just make things right.”

 “Make things right?” Jon scoffs. He stood up, walking over but Evan had stopped him with his arm.“He has been fucking shit up since he got here! Hell, since he was sent to kill me.”

“Now,” Evan interrupts Jon, “Isn’t the time to for a vendetta. What’s in the past is in the past for a reason. We need to deal with the present and that is Luke have a damaged arm that needs to be taken care of immediately along with a broken heart. Bryce and Ryan will fix that.” Evan states. “Understand?” he asks the three. None of them looked at him. Evan crosses his arms, “Understand!” he shouts at them for confirmation.

“Yes, sir.” The three said in unison. Evan left immediately.


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! Mentions of rape and non-consenual sex. ((Forget to warn it in past chapters, sorry about that.))

_Flashback_

Luke was red in the face, his chest was heaving and he was profusely sweating. He was lightheaded and he was straining himself. The weight was at almost at one hundred, but it wasn’t budging. It was mocking him, taunting him. It knew that he can’t go to bed until it budges to one hundred, but it won’t move. “I can’t do it,” Luke claims. He felt a hand on his back, his handler Mark wasn’t going to let him go to bed.

“You must not show weakness,” Mark says. He has been saying that over the past week. Every time they train. Mark will always bring weakness in it. “Weakness is a failure, it exposes you, and others will exploit it from within and kill you. Weakness isn’t allowed.”

“But I can’t!” Luke whines. He was only fifteen, trying to beat the trails so that he can go on his first mission. He dreamt of that day but the work to get to it is insulting. He worked his ass over the years to get to this point and now having to prove that he deserves it. It was insulting to him.

Luke lets go of the weight, the rope snaps back and he fell on his back. He looks up at Mark, who pushes him back to his feet, forcing the rope back into his hands. “Do it!” He yells at Luke.

Luke sighs, pulling at the rope. He couldn’t let go, he pulled and pulled. He felt his muscles aching and screaming at him, but he didn’t give up. “You can’t show weakness. Weakness will be your downfall.” Mark continues to speak, but soon his words were inaudible. Luke had begun focusing, using all his energy to pull the rope. He grips the handle of the rope and yanked, but he was pulled down. His chin hit the metal and pain shot through his chest reaching his arms.

He felt like jelly, his arms numb and he couldn’t get up.

“You’d pulled your arm out of a socket,” Mark says disappointedly.

Luke was burning up, the immense pain was overbearing and he wanted to curl up into a ball. He wanted to whimper but he knew he couldn’t. He gasps when Mark sat him up. He winces and shook his head, he can hear his heart and he was obnoxiously thirsty. He was swaying back and forth to numb the pain but he couldn’t.

He lets out a yell, feeling Mark presses his hand onto his shoulder blade. He grimaced from the pressure on his shoulder, “Leave me alone!”

“I thought you wanted to get out on the field? And you can’t deal with an out of socket arm?” Mark asks. “You can’t even lift that damn weight and yet, here you are proclaiming that you want to join the field. You’re not even ready.” Mark stood up.

“I will join the field, one day!” Luke snaps at him. “I will! I know it, maybe not this time but in the future, I will. One day!”

“One day? That will be in two years because that’s the only time the Grants will be bothered to let anyone out. Especially someone as young as you.” Mark scoffs, “You’re weak, Luke.”

Luke got his knees, trying to find the strength to stand up. He wanted something to drink and to sleep. A cold shower will help as well. If Mark will allow him to. He felt a kick to his gut. He fell over, letting out another yell. He sat up, looking at Mark who was glaring at him.

“We didn’t do all this work for you to give up! Get up!” Mark orders.

Luke tries to get up but he couldn’t. He can’t. He wanted to say that he can’t get up, but he knew that would upset Mark. He struggles sitting up. He took a deep breath, focusing on his breathing, standing up wobbly.

“We have two weeks to get you to pull this weight. TWO weeks. We met back here tomorrow. Don’t fail me.” Mark left, not bothering to help Luke either. Luke watches him leave, feeling more pain pang through his body and he wanted to throw up. The pain is unbearable.

He can’t show weakness.

He can’t show weakness.

It’ll be exploited...

It was too late for that already. Luke picks the glass from his skin, not wincing from it, just staring at the shard that was coated with his blood. His clothes were a mess, along with the bathroom. His hand was shaking from the pain from the shard, but he couldn’t bring himself to go anyone. If Mark would have seen him now, he probably punched him in the throat. However, Mark had left years ago, him and Nightingale. Oh, how both of them were his parents.

He had failed them.

He continues to clean the glass. He threw them away, looking around the shared room. He sighs. Maybe he was overreacting, he should have at least listen to Ryan. Luke sat down, looking at his skin, inspecting it. He saw all the scratches and the bruises. He needs a drink and he doesn’t drink like that.

He heard a knock on his door.

“What?” He asks as he stood up. He walks over to the door, opening it. He sees Bryce who had his bag with him. “Hey.”

Bryce was timider than he was before. He nods his head, “I have to treat your arm…” he says. He looks up at Luke, “Just to treat your arm. If you want to talk, then we can.”

“I’m not going to kill you,” Luke said to him, noticing how Bryce stood in the doorframe. “Come in. Where’s Ryan?” He asks. 

“He’s still in the medical room,” Bryce slowly steps inside the room. He looks at Luke’s arm, “You’ve taken the shards out?” He asks.

Luke nods his head, sitting at the desk, he gestures for Bryce to take a seat as well. Bryce turns on the lamp on the desk, focusing it on Luke’s arm. He places his bag on the floor, taking out the materials that he needs. “I’ll go wash my hands.” Bryce was moving quickly, not looking into Luke’s eye. He came back with latex gloves, he sat down without touching anything. He picks up an anti-bacterial wipe, wiping down Luke’s arm. “Do you feel anything? Like any shards?” Bryce asks, throwing the wipe away.

“I don’t feel anything Bryce.” Luke answers, “I think I got most of it out. The bleeding had slowed. My jacket caught most of it.” Luke explains.

Bryce nods his head and begins treating Luke’s arm. He didn’t say anything or even shared the same glance with Luke. “I have to do stitches for this gash right here.” Bryce explains, “So, let me know if you need a pain desensitizer.” He had needle and thread with him. He gently held them in his hands, looking at Luke's forearm.

“Bryce.” Luke spoke. “Why?”

Bryce lets out a sigh. He pauses what he was doing and looks up at Luke, “Even if I tell, it will make it seem like I’m saving my skin.” He shook his head, “The thing is, I love Ryan, but not the way that he loves me, to be honest. I told him that and it made things awkward between us. I care for him and everything because he wanted to be my friend. For that, I am grateful for him being in my life. This shouldn’t have happened but it did.” Bryce went back to work, “I didn’t want anything to happen to you and Ryan’s relationship… I just wasn’t forceful when I told him no.”

“He’s hard-headed sometimes, but still doesn't excuse what he did,” Luke admits. “He’s not used to feeling. He acts on them all the time and follows them. It was such a great feeling. I know he didn’t do it to hurt me.”

“He loves both us,” Bryce replies.

Luke wanted to ask what does Bryce has that Luke doesn’t have. What did Bryce do that lured Ryan into falling in love with him?

“I’m guessing that he has made you talk when you were with him?”

Bryce chuckles for a moment, “Yes, he wouldn’t stop talking to me. He constantly brings up questions about my past. Like how I got part of the gang. It wasn’t an easy past, he helped me coped with it.” Bryce explains. He shrugs his shoulders, “I have to admit though, I tried not to talk about it but then I told him. I guess he really wanted to be my friend.”

After thirty minutes of Bryce moving fast enough, the tension between the two had mellowed out. Luke knew that he has to question Ryan’s motives by asking the man himself. Bryce was just a part of it as well. “If you didn’t want to kiss him then why did you kiss him back?” Luke asks Bryce. Bryce stops cleaning, turning to him. He had a face of uncertainty. He didn’t look at Luke but Luke knew it was he was uncertain of what happen and why did it happen. “It’s okay to say that you like him back… I won’t be mad.”

Bryce shook his head, “Last time someone said they won’t be upset or mad… I ended up being raped.” He looks up at Luke.  He was sadly smiles. He shrugs his shoulders, “Sorry but I don’t know… Maybe, I’m not used to the affectation, but that is what happens when you were subjected to all types of abuse.” Bryce was rambling.

“What happened?” Luke was concerned. 

“I- uh, Ryan most likely will tell you when he talks to you. It’s something that I’m not proud of" Bryce quickly… But I hated myself, I was weak… I couldn’t fight back,” Bryce’s eyes were glassy. His hands clenched instantly and he held them in front of him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, flexing his fingers. He places down the needle and cut the thread. He begins placing an ointment around the stitches. Then he begins wrapping them

“You’re not weak Bryce,” Luke says. “You lived through the ordeal… If anything you are strong.” Bryce nods his head. Luke knew that Bryce wasn't listening. Bryce had quickly cleaned up as Luke tries to understand how to further the discussion. 

Bryce scoffs, some tears slipping. He wipes them away, “Ryan said the same thing… I don’t feel strong… I feel like dying.” He admits. He shook his head, “Bye Luke.”

He left towards the door, but he was hesitant to leave. “I can’t keep running from it, can’t I?’ He asks Luke. “Ryan had told me that I should be more open about it, so I can get help.” Bryce sighs, leaning against the door. “The truth is Luke. I can’t…” He looks at him, he had already dropped his façade. “How can I? I can let go of the past. I can’t get over the pain and the feeling. I was embarrassed about what happened to me!” He rants. “I still hear them and sometimes I feel them over my skin. I wanted to kill myself, but I couldn’t. I wanted to die but I can’t.” Bryce stops, his eyes red and puffy from crying. “I can’t sleep without the nightmares. I keep looking over my shoulder… I can’t live, not anymore.”

Luke walks over, hugging Bryce. Bryce completely broke down, sobbing as loudly as he could. That’s why Ryan loves him, he wanted to help Bryce, because Bryce spends his time helping others. “It’s okay… You’re stronger than anyone I came across…” Luke told him. “I know that. Whatever those people told you, isn’t true. I know it hurts. It hurts like hell but you have to prove to yourself that you are stronger than you were before.” 


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! For mentions of non-consensual sex.

Smitty’s workshop is organized chaos; tools laid everywhere, blueprints were stacked upon each other and warning signs were nailed over the wall. The room was large, the size of a garage, except it was underground. He had music playing and he was was focusing on a completing a device that was extremely small. He had a magnifying glass in front of it and his hands were still, he was deep in work. He barely leaves his workshop whenever he starts a project.

 Sometimes, he helps the boys when one of their electronically devices mess up. He sometimes orders things off the internet to put together something. He lately had been helping John in putting together a supercomputer. With John’s smarts and Smitty’s intellect in electronics. They are the brains of the group, even if Tyler and the others like to disagree.

 Though, it isn’t easy being in charge of repairing anything electrical. It takes time and for those who chose to rush him, never see their product in the end. He finds himself fixing things more than building. He can remember his days of fixing things from his apartment, charging a few on anything that he finds wrong. He was making a killing. But that draws attention, that’s when John came along and he never left.  

“Hey Smitty, are you busy?” Speak of the devil, Smitty glances over at John walking in, his laptop tucked underneath his arm. John grabs a stool, dragging it over before sitting down next to Smitty. 

“How many times have I told you that watching pornos will fry your laptop?” Smitty says. John rolls his eyes, laying his laptop down on the table.

 “I don’t have time for that, Vanoss had been running me laps around the Phoenix’s mainframe.”

 “Eh, have you made it through yet?” Smitty asks.

 “No, they’re tough, firewall, after firewall. I have to upgrade my own, just so that they don’t trace back to me.” John explains, “Which, means that we might have to break in that supercomputer that you’ve been working on.”

 Smitty nods his head, placing his tools down, “You know, it will take you a few days to get it ready and down for you to continue your endeavors.”

 “Then I pull some all-nighters, I have to get this done. Evan’s been a pain.”

“He’s that bad?”

“Yes, he really wants access to the Phoenix’s mainframe. I got into it once. Got some a profile on Luke. Wasn’t hard, it was particularly easy since they place a lot of information on him when people want to hire him.” 

 “So, you really don’t need the supercomputer,” Smitty says, taking out his keys. “Because you just contradicted yourself.”

“Okay, maybe I said I’ve been facing firewall after firewall but its true. When it comes to critical information that privy to certain people. I have to meticulous make my way through, weaving in and out of areas without triggering alarms. Which is tiring. My laptop, I have it record that mainframe, I had set it so that it’ll let me know when someone notices me snooping me around.”

He messes with the rings lined upon his “However, I’m going to need a backup computer to that, because if they get to my laptop. It only take a few minutes, especially with how professional they are, they can trace my tracks, find my location.” John explains quickly, but Smitty understood what he was saying. During that entire John was messing with his rings and he didn’t stop to take a breath. “So, I need a faster computer… One that is quick.”

 Smitty sighs, “I got you… Don’t worry. It’ll be down by the fourth of July party, which by the way, you have to make this up to me. Because you see I’m working on something else.” he gestures to the setup he was working on.

 John looks at it, “What is it?”

“A camera. A high-tech camera, it records audibly and visually. I’ve made a prototype. I’ve tested it as well.” Smitty walks over, placing the keys on the table. He picks up a whiteboard that had lists of things he needed to do. He adds John’s demand on. “So, I have placed it in the main room, you know the room. I haven’t done anything with it. But it sends files to a hard-drive that I have hooked up to it. I check the hard-drive. I get everything that happens that past day.”  Smitty explains.

 “Eh, an extra layer of security.” John says he leans on his elbows on the table, “So, who asked for it?”

 “I did out of my free will. I thought it would be good, if we spy on the others, just in case something happens. Besides, I can move these cameras into blind spots. I’m planning on, connecting you to the cameras, so you can see them as well. I’ll place a camera in your room facing the door, so that you’ll know if someone’s there.”

 “Well, someone’s a little anxious, what’s wrong?”

 “Nothing… I’m planning on working motion sensors after I finish verifying your computer. We need extra security with the newcomers.”

 John nods his head, placing a should on Smitty’s shoulders, “Don’t overwork yourself.” He stood up afterward, smiling at Smitty before leaving. Smitty watches him leave, sighing, going back to work.

…

Ryan was hesitant to open the door, unsure what he’ll walk into. Luke had reacted differently than he thought he would. He is worrying if that is worst. Ryan runs his hands through his hair before opening the door slowly. It was his birthday, but he wasn’t happy with how it turns out. Everything has been over the place, the others sharing side-glances with each other. He knows that he had messed up but he doesn’t need the judgment. It was worst that he had disappointed Luke of all people. Luke has been there all the time and Ryan messed it up. 

Luke was cleaning up their room. It was cleaner and cooler, the window was open letting a breeze and the sun was covered by clouds. Luke wore joggers with slides and a loose maroon shirt. He looked comfortable, he didn’t have a look of disdain like he did yesterday. Ryan notices a Happy Birthday bag sitting on the table in the far corner. He frowns, disappointed with himself.  He didn’t sleep there last night, he couldn’t sleep. Bryce didn’t come back to the medical area. He had scared off both people he cared deeply about. 

“Luke,” Ryan spoke softly.

 Luke looks over at him, “Happy Birthday, how young are you? Twenty-two?” He asks he walks over to the present, picking it up. “What’s with the long face?” He asks Ryan.

 Ryan sighs, taking the present, “I’m sorry Luke… I am, I shouldn’t have done any of that. I should have been honest and loyal to you.” He says, looking up at Luke. Luke shook his head, letting a heavy breath. “You have every right to be upset with me. I shouldn’t even accept this gift, it’s unfair to you. I’m a horrible boyfriend.”

Luke crosses his arms, “You done?”

 Ryan looks up at him, “Uh, what?”

 “I’m no longer upset,” Luke explains. “We need to have a talk for the longest.”

 “How can’t you be upset with me?”

 “Because I realized that we need a break.” Luke states, “We had turned to each other in our darkest and haunted hours because we needed that person. We thought that we were all that we had left in this world. So, maybe our love was a choice rather than fate.”

“No,” Ryan interrupts him, ‘don’t say that.”

 “I know it’ll be hard to understand and cope with it. But I need time to understand myself for once. I always thought I’ll work hard and be like Nightingale or Mark. Perfect Agents but I can’t, not anymore. That was a dream that a younger version of me wanted. I have to find myself once again, Ryan.” He smiles, “you should as well. Maybe it’s with Bryce. God, knows that you love to help others even if you were trained to kill. We need to find ways to adapt to this new life.” Luke finishes explaining. He grabs Ryan’s hands, “Understand that I still love you. I won’t stop loving you and caring for you. I just need time to myself.”

 There was a sharp knock at the door, stopping Ryan from objecting. The door opens immediately and it was Jon. Jon looks at them,  “We’re having a mandatory meeting. The main room, you have to be there.” he says. Jon stares at them. They stared at him. “You two reconcile?” he asks.

 “Yes, sort of,” Luke answers. Ryan looks at him with casted eyes. Luke lifts his chin with a finger, “Everything’s good.”

 “God, don’t start fucking in front of me,” Jon complains, rolling his eyes, “Also, have either of you seen Bryce? I check his area and he’s not there.”

 “Do he have a room here?”

“Yeah,” Jon nods his head, “But, he’s barely ever there.”

 “I’ll check there.” Luke suggests, “Let’s go Ryan.”

“Happy Birthday Ohm,” Jon says before leaving them. Ryan held onto Luke’s hand, unsure what to do with himself.

 …

It was hot, smothering yet cold at the same time. It felt like he was engulfed in a cold fire. Unsure what to do with himself. He was burning but drowning at the same. “You do know why you’re here, right?” A phantom voice asks. It haunts him all the time. That phrase that started it all, that started his pain and misery. The one that orders and taunts him. 

“I had nothing to do with what Joshua did! Please understand that! I haven’t seen him in weeks.” Bryce begs. He hates begging but that man carried a personality that made you beg so that he doesn’t hurt you. 

“You think that I’m stupid?”

“No, I didn’t say that.”

 _Crack!_  

It was fast and it hurts like a bitch. He felt nose throb and blood touches his top lip. He wipes his face before sitting seeing that dark man sitting on the couch in front of him, in his own apartment. The man was smoking a cigarette. He blew a puff of smoke into his face. “Josh paid for everything and all you had to do was mind your business?” he lets out a bellied laughed, “Yeah, fucking right. I’m the fucking boogeyman…” 

Bryce continues to stare at him with confused and fear-filled eyes. Why is it always this memory? He shouldn’t complain. 

He gagged, the man grabbed him by the throat. He remembers Josh calling him Don, no meaning behind it, just Don. Don was strong and he gets what he wanted, whenever he wanted. He was fear throughout the south. Why did Josh screw him over? Don grips Bryce’s through tight, not letting go, despite Bryce trying to pry his hands apart. 

Don took out his cigarette letting out another puff of smoke in Bryce’s face. He felt a burning sting on the side of his face, too close to his eye, he grimaces. Don had burned him with the butt of the cig. Don discard the cigarette, smiling when he lets Bryce go.

Bryce fell back, the memory fading into darkness, but the feeling stayed. He could feel the hands, the looks and the burning all over his body. He can hear the words that insulted him. He can feel the unwanted touches that evaded him inside and out.

 Bryce opens his mouth only to have water flow into it. How many times was he waterboard? How many people see him? How many times did he pass out from the pain?

_“You should be lucky! Josh is dead! We could’ve killed you.”_

_“I’m going to keep you around. A pretty face like yours needs caring.”_

Bryce screams, sitting up from the bathwater. He threw up water, coughing and hyperventilating. He looks around the bathroom. Water was all over the floor and he was cold. His hands were numb, he grabs his throat, checking for any bruises over his arms. He felt his chest heave as he grabs the sides of the bin, gathering his senses. He continues coughing up water. He almost died. He almost killed himself. 

“Bryce!” He looks at the door, it was burst open. Jon running in, he stops when he sees the water all over the floor. He looks up at Bryce.

 “Don’t,” Bryce says. He wipes his face, “Don’t mention this to anyone.” He says, coughing up more water. He reaches to drain out the water. He picks up the soaking towel, wrapping it around his waist as he climbed out of the water. “What is it?”

 “We’re having a mandatory meeting,” Jon says, fixing his jacket.

Bryce nods his head, “Okay…”

 Jon took a deep breath, “Bryce…”

 “I know I should let it go. I should let it go… I should have closure after you came in and killed the entire group. I just don’t understand why,” he pauses, “Why I can’t let it go.”

“You can’t get over something like that on your own. I know it happened years ago. I also know that it takes time and a lot of patience and strength to get over torture and rape.” Jon softly explains. “This is why I chose to bring you back to the group. We’re a family. We help each other,” he held his hand out, “Come on.”

…

“Alright!” Evan yells, getting the attention of everyone. “We’ve been having a shitty week that’s been a clusterfuck of events. So, we’re going to eat pizza, drink and play some games. Any objections?”

 “Yes,” Tyler raised his hands, “We always eat pizza, why can’t we eat something different?”

 “Uh, too late, I had already ordered the pizza…” Evan says. “I’ll be back.”

 “Wow, Evan… How many times we’ve had pizza at these meetings?” Lui asks.

 “25 times, last year in the fall and winter. Fifteen so far,” Smitty says.

 “You’ve wondered why we get fat and lazy.” Marcel butts in.

 “Okay!” Evan says, flustered, he crosses his arms, “Okay… I’ll take note next time.” he left, “geez…” He mutters.

 Everyone starts laughing. Marcel leans back in his chair, “Also, I got a cake for Ryan. We should eat it before he comes back…” he pulls a box from under the table. “I got chocolate since I seen Luke gave him a chocolate cake.” He places the box on the table, taking out a switchblade to cut the ribbon that was tied to the box over the cake. The chocolate cake was intricately designed with white decorations and chocolate. “The thing is the lady only heard birthday, probably assumed I had a girlfriend. So…”

“Cake is cake.” Ryan smiles, holding his hands out for the cake. The group begins dividing the cake into equal section despite that Ryan wanted it all to himself, such a sweet tooth he has. Evan came back with a large amount of pizza in the well-known pizza place that they always go to. The meeting really wasn’t a meeting. Sometimes, it’s easy to forget that you’re alive. You get so focused on your craft that you forget to take in the moment of what you have.

 Bryce realizes that he was smiling while the others laughed, chuckling to himself as jokes were passed around. He had worried too much about the past that he had forgotten what he had around him. A family. One that won’t betray him or let him down. He had healed roughly all of them in the midst of not healing himself. Life’s getting hard, he knows that completely.

 “Hey, Bryce,” Anthony spoke.

Bryce glances over at him, “yes?”

 “Knock, knock,” Anthony says, smiling.

 “Who’s there?” he follows with the joke.

 “Robbing,” Anthony said.

 “You’re robbing me?” Bryce asks.

 Anthony laughs, partly tipsy. “I used that joke before?” 

Bryce shrugs his shoulders, “I don’t know…” He runs a finger around the rim of his glass. “Probably... “

 “I have one!” Ryan claims loudly, startling Bryce. Bryce looks at him, leaning back in his seat. “What did the cat say when the mouse got away?” He asks.

 “What?”

 “You’ve got to be kittening me!” Ryan laughs afterward, everyone around the table groans.

 “Enough with the dad jokes.”

 Bryce chuckles, “Okay, what did the confused dolphin say to the whale?”

 “What?” Smitty interjects.

 “You have to be more pacific!” Bryce laughs afterward.

 “I’ll be damned, the doctor laughed,” Jon says between drinks. He was leaned up against Evan.

 Bryce continues laughing, “I have another one.”

 “Please be a doctor joke.”

“Of course, I didn’t endure sitting in the basement by myself. My dad used to say these to me all the times…” Bryce sighs. “So the emergency room doctor asked the patient, what brings you here?” He stops mid-sentence, “The patient replies, the ambulance what do you think?”

 “Oh hell no, please stop,” Marcel says. Lui was laughing.

 “One more and I’ll be done. This one had helped me from doing a final,”

 “Really?” Luke says.

 “Yes, I had so many classes because I took too many units. I had stayed up all night to finish an essay that I forgot to finish studying for the final,” Bryce pauses, “But the thing, I had like a ninety-eight percent in the course, so it wouldn’t even matter if I took it, because that professor won’t let points override one hundred.” He smiles, “So, the final, we had to remove a spleen a cadaver.” 

“Ah, so you went to medical school?” Smitty murmurs. 

Bryce nods his head, “So, I removed it… Then I kept poking around… My professor looks at me and asked what are you doing?” He pauses, looking at the group, “I replied, I’m looking for the other one.”

 The group was quiet, trying to figure out the joke. Bryce lets out a chuckle, “A horrible ex-spleenation isn’t it?” There were a few sighs but Lui and Ryan were laughing the most.

 “Fine!” Tyler laughs, “Since, we saying jokes. I have a few…”

“Please spare us Tyler,” Evan mutters from his spot.

 “Eh, fuck you!” Tyler said to him. “So, two fish was in a tank. One looked at the other and asked, you know how to drive this right?”

 The group begins laughing.

 “I have a dad joke.” Luke sat up.

 John and Smitty were grimacing, though they were enjoying themselves.

 Luke clears his throat, “I was diagnosed with color-blindness.” he claims. 

“What?” Ryan asks, “When?”

 “I don’t know, it really came out the purple.”

 “End me now.” John laughs, “Oh god no.”

 There were was sighs and groans. Ryan was dying from laughter, tears coming from his eyes. He held his cup in his hand tightly. Luke was laughing alongside, drinking water, not even drunk to make a horrible joke such as that.

 “I have one…” Ryan took a gulp from his glass. He reaches to refill, “I’m not drunk by the way.” He was drinking straight tequila. “I hate German sausages because they're the wurst.”

Luke frowns, “Okay, you have too much fun…”

 “My computer started belting Someone Like You,” John says, he looks at Smitty, “Its a dell.”

 Smitty stood up, shaking his head, “I’m going to bed.” He begins laughing with everyone else.

John grabs his wrist, “But I’m serious.”

 Smitty sat down crossing his arms, “I’m not drunk enough for this, unlike everyone else. Lucky fucks.” He looks around the table, most of everyone was tipsy. “I used to work at a keyboard factory.” He said, “You know since we talking about what we use to do.”

 “What happen?” Scotty asks.

 “I wasn’t putting in enough shifts.”

 Everyone groans, throwing napkins at him. Smitty laughs, “Hey! That was funny!” Everyone stops laughing, talking to one another, drinking and eating pizza. They didn’t even notice the newcomers.

 “I’m happy you fucks are laughing it up!” Craig yells, startling them.

 “Look what the cat dragged in,” John says.

 “Look at these jolly fucks. Sitting here, enjoying a few beers while we stranded at the airport!” Brian agrees with Craig, he looked tired. Both had made it to the building. They caught an uber since no one was answering. David had already decided to sleep for the night. Brian and Craig had made the decision to see what had happened for them not to have a ride as promised.

 “Well, well, looks who’s last,” Evan sat up, “once again!’

 “Eh fuck you! I should be saying that to you, Evan!”

 “Brian Hanby!”


	21. 21

At an undisclosed warehouse, computers were lined up in rows, lights were on and armed guards walked about. The Programmer was on vacation. He sat on a table that was higher up where he views his students’ work. His own private bodyguard, Sophia, was standing nearby, holding a tablet in her hands, viewing reports that their people had conjured up. She clicks her tongue in annoyance walking over to him. The Programmer looks up from his computer screen, “What is it?”

 “Another security breach, this time in funding…” She says in a low tone. “Lately, we’ve been having security breaches, sparsely. Whenever, they tried to follow them, no trace. Location scrambled.”

“Can you handle it on your own?” he asks of her.

 “Of course, if he’s facing firewalls, then he’ll know what to do. I had studied his ways. I’ll hack him.” Sophia says, “I’ll report when I catch onto him.” She left immediately, heading over to her own room.

The Programmer sighs, rubbing his chin as he clicks through files. He had been there over a year now. California is surely better than rundown Midwest. An abandoned state. California is more connected. Elizabeth was smart for listening to him once, what’s better than overstate observation? Observing the enemy from their neighborhood. He had his speculations that this Banana Bus Crew is a cover-up. What would a low life gang need three spies for? A gang that receives funding? Maybe they’re helping this Evan Fong kid get a few real-estate in his name, but he can’t risk the merger. That is what Elizabeth told him when he informed about Fong’s involvement with Delirious.

He opens a video file that was taken from the camera system that was set up inside Banana Bus Warehouse. Either, they believed no one will be looking through their systems or they are entirely setting this up. They had gathered videos once in a while, not paying much attention. However, once Delirious had made contact with Ohm and Cartoonz. That’s when surveillance is a full-priority.

 Now, their objective is to get their agents back. In the most subtle way ever, no casualties. They’re in unknown territory. Elizabeth fears that someone will catch on and the company is at its lowest, funding is going straight to the surveillance, and hiring people to get the two. The Programmer had to send reports to Elizabeth, explaining that Cartoonz and Ohm are valuable. Getting Cartoonz and Ohm back will help them get their funding situated. Elizabeth wants both Cartoonz and Ohm, deciding to cancel their bounty on their heads.

 The video file was on Ohm’s birthday. He couldn’t forget, he took care of the boy. He couldn’t help himself but chuckle at the jokes shared between them. Of course, he was observing each of them from the angle that was provided.

 There was no audio, just visual. He knew each of them well, spoke with them on a few occasions when he bumps into one of them, out in public. Of course, he didn’t tell them who he is since it was his business. He leans back in his chair, observing the tape over and over. They’re valuable. A good group, excellent workers, possible new subjects. It’ll take months to get them to be his, bend them until they break. He had created files on each of them, digging into the past.

 Delirious and Fong are close, he can tell. Ohm still relies on Cartoonz, which is revolting. Though he had to give Cartoonz credit. Cartoonz is still the way he was before. Cartoonz was an interesting agent. He was described as reckless, hard to maintain, and difficult to train. However, the Programmer knew his potential. If only he was first introduced to the Wild Card Sector, Cartoonz would be far from the best. He would be the perfect agent. He never failed his missions. A man of espionage, a spy, Cartoonz had experience underneath his belt.

 The more he thinks about Cartoonz, the more he gets upset. That boy is perfect. He shouldn’t have been threatened. Cartoonz was dedicated, Nightingale and Mark had trained him perfectly. He saw the Phoenix as a family, something he can’t let down. Elizabeth is a fool to chase Cartoonz away.

 The Programmer slams his hands on his desk, causing some of his intelligence agents to flinch. Some glances over at him from their stations. He smiles as he stood up. He took a deep breath to calm his thoughts. Elizabeth is a hindrance to the growth of the Phoenix. Though he can’t go against her, she gets him people that he turns into agents. However, there’s no denying. The Wild Card is the best sector. He read the files, the accomplishments. The best sector that had ever graced the Phoenix’s image. That was a god-tier sector destroyed because of Grant’s selfish ambitions. If anything, she could have kept them to train the new ones.

 “Idiots, the lot of us are,” he mutters to himself.

 If he can get his hands on Cartoonz and understand his mind. Does he use all parts of his brain? Left or right, maybe both? What is it about him? Never once did he fail. Never once did he complain. He got things done. Results. He brought results.

 “Sir,” Sophia interrupts him. He glances over at her. Sophia would be perfect if paired with Cartoonz. A duo that will be unstoppable. Her smarts in technology. Cartoonz’s experience.  “Please come with me.” She says, turning on her heel, she walks off. He follows her.

 Her setup was different, it was connected to everyone else's. She can watch everything, catch everything, but this hacker had slipped through. “The more he hack, the more he observes our system. I think he’ll be a valuable asset to our team.” Sophia explains, sitting in her chair. “I have created a new program, a way to break through his own. If we can get something on him. We’ll know what steps to take. I found a slip in his ways though. An old thing that people had begun to do to protect themselves. His camera.” She explains.

 “Okay, then get on with it.” He says.

 “It’s almost time for him to log into our servers. I highly doubt someone within us is helping. He’s smart but stupid.” Sophia says. She begins typing, numbers and words flew by that the Programmer didn’t bother to decipher.  She was quiet, her eyes moving quickly, as she took in the information before, breaking through. Soon windows were opening and some was closing. She used her mouse that was a scroll ball. She begins breaking through the firewalls.

 Soon, he saw coordinates. Coordinates that went through her programs of tracing. It was a discreet attack. “Hmph, a cute little game he had set up,” she comments. She went through the set of puzzles and DOs attacks. A window begins loading, a loading circle appears, “Bingo.”

 The Programmer’s eyes light up with glee when he registered the face that belongs to the rather young hacker. The blonde from the Banana Bus.  He was smoking a vape, headphones on. His room was dark. His pale blonde hair was pinned with a hair. His nails painted. He didn’t notice them yet. “Can you do a facial registration on this boy?” he asks.

 “Of course,” Sophia answers with a smirk. She opens another program that went through databases to find the identity of their intruder.  

 “You do have a separate keyboard?” he asks.

 “My tablet is part of the system, help yourself,” Sophia says, gesturing to him with her hand. “I have his coordinates, that little gang is near. He possibly works with Ohm.” Sophia observes. “I’m guessing, he’s wary about their presence.”

 “Or Fong ordered it. Meaning, what do they want?”

 Sophia shrugs her shoulders, “Who knows,” she loads up the file containing the information they needed. “His name is John, he’s known though under alias Kryoz. He was hired on multiple occasions. I’m guessing he settled down in a secured location. I went through his file. Should I?”

 “I have already distributed a message to our prodigy.”

…

John was busy listening to music, waiting for files to download. He hasn’t faced any firewalls, he took the same steps needed. This time, he’ll be able to get a break. He can’t hack their system in so many days in a row. They’ll pick a pattern, which isn’t good. He stretches, yawning. He places his hands behind his head as he leans down.

 He closes his eyes, sighing. He reaches for his eye-drop, he looks up at his computer seeing the prominent light of his cam-recorder. He narrows his eyes, reaching for his mouse. He spots a new file open. “Shit.” He swears, unplugging his computer immediately. It wasn’t enough. He turns off his modem, restarting it. He stood up immediately, he was far from sleepy. “Shit,” he says again. He looks at the computer that was to forced shut down.

 “Shit,” he said again. He palms his eyes, rubbing them. “Shit.” This isn’t good. He left out his office. He ran towards the maintenance room. He slams the door open, he ran over to the powerbox. He opens it, taking shutting the power down. He knows he’ll get in trouble. He fucked up. “Shit, shit, shit!” he yells.

 “What the hell?” Jon’s voice bellows from his room.

 John continues counting under his breath, he reached thirty seconds, turning the power back. He needs to reset the internet, get a different password. Jon and Smitty came into the maintenance closet, looking at him. “What happened?” Smitty asks.

 John shook his head, “I fucked up.” He answers.

 Jon crosses his arms, “How?”

 Smitty’s eyes widen, realizing what John meant, “Oh no.”

 John nods his head, “I was so tired, desperate to get the job done. I made a fucking rookie’s mistake!” He couldn’t believe it himself. How long were the person watching him?

 “But, don’t you have security? A whole system setup?” Smitty asks.

 John nods his head, “I know.” he leans against the wall.

 Jon glances between the two, placing his hands on his hips. “What happened?”

 “Evan had ordered me to hack one of the mainframes of the Phoenix’s databases, to get Intel on you three.” John answers. “He made it imperative. He wouldn’t let go of it. But that doesn't matter! I have to reset the entire place. I had to shut off the power because they possibly had seen me. More importantly, have found our location.” John rants.

 John was back at his computer with Smitty at his side as they both went through his computer. Jon had made his way around, telling the others not to worry about the power. The two had to see if anything had been copied, taken, deleted. “I was downloading files. My computer was slow with it.” John explains. He glances over at Smitty, “Not like I’m complaining.”

 “Um, John?”

 “Yes?”

 “They left you a message in the latest download,” Smitty replies.

 John scoots over to Smitty, stopping before he bumps their chairs. Smitty shows him the file, with a word document. “Open it,” he says.

 The text was in a simple format, meaning they were expecting him. They took the time to write out the message while he wasn’t paying attention. They’ve been waiting. He fell for it.  

 “John, you have potential. A prodigy I might say. You had evaded my top agents, you had broken through our system and left without a trace. You shouldn’t be working with a bunch of low-lives in a gang.” Smitty glances over at John, “You seemed tired. I suggest that you take a break. I’m always watching.” Smitty read. “Sincerely, your new teacher, the Programmer.” Smitty looks up at John.

 John stares at the text, he stood up, and said, “We need to take down the cameras. He broke into our system. He knows who we are!” he yells. He glares at his computer. He slams his hands on the desk, “Shit.”

 “Hey,” Smitty stood up, placing his laptop down. He walks over to John, placing a hand on his shoulder. “They’re watching us, obviously. We just have to think about what they want, about what he wants.”

John looks at Smitty who shrugs his shoulders. John sighs, “I’m done with Evan’s mission.”

 John didn’t go to bed that night. He went around the entire lot, taking down cameras. How long was the Programmer watching? Does he know everyone? Have he been around without any of them noticing? John looks at the crates of cameras. Whatever the programmer has, John is more warily of using his own computer. This is the first time someone had beat through his system. He slipped through their system undetected and they did the same, both revealing who they are at the last moment and what they’re capable of.

 “John?” Bryce was up which is normal, he never sleeps. John places the crate down. He walks over to the hidden camera by the TV. He took it down.

 “The Programmer had hacked my system. He might know everyone by now. I'm taking precautions.” John explains. “Do you have a way to contact Ohm?”

 Bryce nods his head, checking the time. “He usually up by this time. He’ll be making his way down here, we’re going to the movies later.”

 “Okay, tell him that I want to speak with him immediately,” John said. He picks up the crate, carrying it out of the medical area. He tried to think of anywhere else, he had hidden cameras. Smitty had his own but it operated differently for they were prototypes. He was upset but more at himself. Smitty had been telling him not to work himself over. However, he couldn’t help himself. Now, he have to clean the entire system he took years to build.


	22. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because this one is long and winding. Also, please don't hate me after reading this chapter, however, you know after this chapter. 
> 
> No one is safe.

It was the perfect day for a hike. Though, the thought of the Programmer crawling around, Ryan refused to give the man the satisfaction of fear. Bryce could care less. He have been like that lately, Ryan wanted to speak with him about it but he knew that he should only bring it up when the time arise. It have yet arise. The hiking trail was one that Bryce had been on multiple times, he was glad that Ryan had agreed with it since they didn’t feel like attending the fairgrounds. The sun was high and it warmed their skin. Ryan had decided to wear loose pants with a light long sleeve shirt while Bryce had dawn more skin than he usually do. Shorts and short sleeved shirt.

Bryce had carried the bag with the drinks and snacks, optioning to do so. The trail wasn’t treacherous but it was long and winding. Neither talked, enjoying the quietness nature provided rather than the obnoxious noise from the city. Being in large space is perfect to clear your mind.

“Have you hiked before?” Bryce asks Ryan.

“Yes.” Ryan answers, “I hiked through forests, travel to streams and climbed up mountains.” He lists. “The compound had a lot of access to nature, I loved it. The fresh air is always refreshing.”

“So… You have good stamina?” Bryce asks.

Ryan nods his head, slightly flustered but he didn’t elaborate. He hardly knows what goes through Bryce’s head when he asks such questions. Bryce however noticed and smiled to himself. “I hardly left my house when I was in the south. You can tell by how pale I am. I avoided the sun like a vampire.” Bryce says.

“Then what made you start hiking?”

“After the Don.” Bryce answers.

Ryan stops, waiting for Bryce to stand next to him, “Don?”

“That is what he called himself.” Bryce elaborates.

“Oh…” Ryan realizes what Bryce was referring to. He nods his head, “Sorry.”

Bryce shrugs his shoulders, “It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize,” They stood there, looking at the distance they made and the view of the ocean in the far distance. “You think I should tell the others?”

“You haven’t?”

“Delirious only knows what happened. The others don’t bother to, unless they’re hurt.”

“If you want to,” Ryan suggests. “You can always talk to me.”

They continue hiking up the mountain, chattering to one another. Once they reached the top of the cliff, they spotted a picnic table with names carved into the wood and trash can that overflowing. Bryce sat his bag down, stretching his back. Ryan took a seat, looking at the view. “California is alright.”

“Everyone’s self-centered. People don’t know how to drive,” Bryce says randomly causing Ryan to snort at his comment. “You packed a chess set?” Bryce asks, taking the bagged food out of the bag.

“Yes, so we can play. It’s hard to do so with that stuffy warehouse.”

Bryce shrugs his shoulders, placing that down as well. There was sandwiches, water, chips, fruit snacks and granola. As they ate, they played chess, or Ryan taught Bryce how to play. It possibly took the two hours for Bryce to get the gist of chess down-packed. The peacefulness that is barely available because of the loudness of the city. It’s easy to forget who you are when life go past. You worry about the past, the future and forget about the present. It’s okay, you can always get a grasp of it and relish in the moment. That is how Bryce felt, he forget about Don, his roommate and what happened in the past.

He moved his bishop, looking up at Ryan. He smiles. Ryan wasn’t paying attention, focused on his next move. Bryce glances over to the view over the neighborhoods and the far distance of the ocean. He looks back over at Ryan, waiting for him. Ryan finally made his move, looking up at Bryce, “What?”

Bryce chuckles, shaking his head, “Nothing. Just taking in the view.”

Ryan frowns slightly, “Now you’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Confusing me.”

Bryce move one of his pawns, looking at Ryan. “Like how?”

“Flirting with me.”

Bryce smiles, “Well, I’ll stop then,” He admits. “Your turn.”

Ryan blushes, staring at Bryce. Bryce looks up, “What?”

“What the hell Bryce?”

“Ryan, it’s your turn.” Bryce urges for him again. He checks his phone, ‘Also, it’s almost seven o’clock.”

“You’re shitting me,” Ryan glances over at the sun that was slowly descending. “Huh, we _should_ get going.” He says, cleaning up the pieces and the board.

“Hey, I wasn’t done.” Bryce fusses, “You think you’re slick but you’re not. I was winning.”

Ryan smirks, “I was letting you win.”

“Huh-uh, right.” Bryce agrees. He collected their trash, tossing them in the trash bin, ignoring the disapproved look from Ryan. Once everything was settled, the two made their way back down the mountain. Though the climb was tough, it was easy for them to make their way back. Nothing was said between the two. Ryan was still flustered over Bryce’s confession, if it even was a confession. These are the moments where he confuse himself.

He wants to ask what Bryce meant. If he actually meant it. However, he didn’t want to ruin the relationship. He haven’t had time to think about his feelings. He loved both Bryce and Luke. Bryce at first said that he doesn’t share the same feelings. Luke broke up with him but still wishes him the best. It was a horrible birthday. Though it was days ago, it felt far. He glances over at Bryce who was staring ahead, his eyes narrow as if he was thinking. Now, Bryce just told him that he loved him.

Ryan stops, “Bryce.”

Bryce stops a well, “Yeah.”

“What do you mean?” He asks. Bryce turns to him, an eyebrow raised. “You said, a week ago that you don’t share the same feelings but just now, a few moments ago. You admitted your feelings. I don’t understand.”

Bryce was quiet, “You know, I can’t right off the back, fall in love with someone. Yeah, I can crush on someone. However, it took me some time. I had to think and I had to explain to myself that it’s okay to fall in love. I had to explain to myself that it’s okay to trust someone again. Though what happened in the past, I had to accept it’s in the past, I can’t let it dictate my life choices. I had to believe that I can trust someone again.” Bryce explains.

“I had to explain to myself that I love you, Ryan.” He pauses, “I really do love you… I had to think on it. Part of me was worried if what happened before, will happen again. If you will betray me or get me hurt, I had to come to terms with my past self that it won’t happen. I was confused and I didn’t want you to wait around for me to come to terms with myself. So, I said I can’t reciprocate, the same way. However, spending more time with you, getting to know you. I knew that I loved you and I’m grateful for the impact that you have made on my life. I love you Ryan.”

Ryan honestly couldn’t breathe. Call him overdramatic, but he had fallen farther in love with Bryce. Maybe because they were by themselves, alone in the wilderness, the quietness from the city. The time to let everything go by without any interruption. Bryce was clear. He was open with him. “I love you too.” Ryan said.

Bryce smiles, stepping over to him, lifting his chin to kiss him on the lips. He closed his eyes to let his mind run free. It was different than the rushed thoughts at the warehouse. There was no guilt from upsetting Luke. It was no thoughts of someone seeing them. No one to judge them. No one to interrupt them.

 Maybe his mind was racing, or the heat was getting to him. He wanted to go further. He wanted to feel Bryce,

“Bravo.” Follow by clapping. He recognized this voice. He can recognize it with no hesitation.

Ryan’s eyes open quickly. He pulls away, taking deep breaths. He felt his heart stop, fear coursing through his veins. He grabs Bryce’s hand. He turns slowly. The Programmer in his glory, he certainly is the same when Ryan left. Yet, this time he was wearing attire similar to them. Sandy blonde, tan even, healthy for his age.

“A beautiful sunset, lovers confessing after a long winding date. I would never thought that you enjoyed blondes, especially those who are younger than you Ryan.”

Ryan took a deep breath. Bryce stares at him.

The Programmer smiles, “How does it feel Ryan? Easily manipulating someone who is broken. It isn’t hard, I know. I do it for a living.”

Ryan stares at him, “No.”

The Programmer smiles, “How is your vacation? Last time I saw you, you were busy tending to Cartoonz. I’m guessing you got tired being a bottom?” he tilts his head to the side, “Though I have to say… Bryce’s pretty much a smaller version of Cartoonz. More polite with his mildness.”

“Excuse me.” Bryce starts, “Who the hell are you?”

“You know, Bryce. He told you before. Mentioned me perhaps under his breath, like a demon.”

Ryan was quick, upholstering the pistol. He aims it at the Programmer, “You are a demon.” He snarls. “What do you want?”

“Don’t be stupid.”

It was loud, it was close. It was gunshot. Bryce never been shot before. He read about how it might felt. How bad it does, depending the bullet size and where he was shot. He felt a combination of numbness and burning. “Ryan.” He mutters over the pain. He grabs his arm, feeling blood coating his hand. He looks over seeing a blonde woman holding a revolver, aimed at him. She had a blank face, she tilts her head to the side, pulling the trigger.

Ryan had push him out of the way in time, making him fall backwards. He aims his gun at Sofia, “Leave him out of this!” He demands. Sofia glances over the Programmer.

“I should kill you for leaving the Phoenix, Ryan. Though I’ll have much fun breaking you down once again. Along with everyone else at that warehouse.”

Bryce sat up, sweating from his wound. It was another gunshot, he felt it pierce his leg, and another hitting him in the arm. He lets out a yell, looking at Sofia who was smiling at him. Soon others appeared, men dressed in black all armed. “Ryan,” Bryce gasps, trying to stand up but his body was in a deep state of shock, he felt like he wasn’t controlling himself. He felt numb all over. What did Luke say to do when you get shot at? Or was when you get stabbed?

“Bryce,” Ryan starts, “Run.”

Bryce frowns, but felt Ryan grabbing him by back of his shirt, forcing him down the rocky slope. He soon was running through the underbrush with Ryan, ignoring the gunfire after them. He never been shot at before. He never been in a situation like this before. He knew that he had to trust Ryan on this one. Ryan been in situations like this, follow his lead is what Bryce knew he had to do.

Bryce wanted to tell Ryan to slow but he knew that they couldn’t. However, he knew that he was losing more blood because he was moving. He grabs Ryan’s wrist, “We need to get cover. I have to do something about the wounds.” He told Ryan.

Ryan looks at him, his face palling for a moment. Bryce sat down by the tree, it getting dark. He took out a small medical kit out of the bag, “I think I have something for that. Try to call for backup.” He told Ryan.

Ryan nods his head, taking out his phone only to find out that there was no signal. “Either we’re in a shit area or they jammed our signal.” He crouch, helping Bryce with his wounds, “Shit, I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s okay, we had to get out of there.” Bryce replies. Ryan crouched down, holding his pistol in his hand. He looks at Bryce who was stopping the blood flow. “That won’t do if we can’t get out of this.” He says.

Bryce looks up at him, “We’ll get out of it.” He winces as he pulls the rag tighter around his leg. Ryan hands him his pistol, helping Bryce with his arm wound.

“Stay low. You leave, get far from her.” Ryan says, “He wants me, not you. Get to public areas. They don’t get citizens involved. Use the citizens as covered if you have.”

“Luke said not to get innocents involved.” Bryce replies as he hand the gun back over.

“This isn’t the time to argue!” Ryan snaps at him.

Bryce sighs, placing a hand on Ryan’s shoulder, “I’m not leaving you, because you didn’t leave me. We’re both leaving.” Bryce stares at him, waiting for an acknowledgement. Ryan nods his head, holding his hand out for Bryce to take it. Bryce took it, standing up slowly.

“Stay low.” Ryan advises, he took the bag this time. “Let’s go.”

The two begin moving to the best pace that Bryce can manage. The sun was completely gone, but its warmth was felt through the ground. Bryce wanted to stop, his heart was racing and he was a sweating mess. Yet, he knew that he can’t. They can afford to. He felt Ryan’s arm around his back, helping him along. He’s slowing Ryan down. “I’m sorry.” He apologizes, breathing out hard. “I just feel like shit.”

“We’re almost to the car,” Ryan replies, rubbing his back.

Bryce spots something out the corner of his eye. He pushes Ryan back, pushing the assailant back. It was Sofia. She gained her footing, twirling the knife her hand as she face the two. “I found them.” She said into her earpiece.

Sofia went forward, swiping her knife at Bryce. Bryce dodged and ducked, stepping out of the way, pacing himself. Ryan felt helpless but he couldn’t intervene. He turns around quickly once he heard rattling from the leaves and branches. He begin firing at the backup. It wasn’t much and they had automatic weapons.

 

Bryce grabs Sofia’s wrist, twisting her wrist to get to drop her knife. She yanked but he held his ground, pulling her forehead, head-butting her. Sofia recovered, kicking Bryce in the leg. Bryce lets out a yell, falling to grab his leg. Sofia grabs his arm, digging her nail into his gun-wound. Bryce gasps, grabbing her wrist. Ryan stopped firing, turning to her.

“Ohm 15813,” Sofia spoke, her words were clear and affirmative. “I advise that you stop.” She kicks her knife up with her foot, catching it with her free hand. She digs her nail into Bryce’s wound, ignoring Bryce prying at her wrist. “I heard such great stories about.” She says, titling her head to the side, “Oh, how the great fall so low.” She grips her hand, her hand soaking with Bryce’s blood. “Lady wants you back alive.”

“I’m not going back.”

Sofia ignored him, gesturing with her eye for her remaining to apprehend Ryan. Though it took five, they aimed all their guns at him, “Drop the pistol. Or, I slit his throat.” She laid the knife on Bryce’s neck, causing him to stop fussing. “He just want to talk. You’re being unreasonable.”

It wasn’t like he had a choice. They had took to the top of the hill where the Programmer was waiting, sitting at the same place where he and Bryce was playing chess. Both of them was pushed to their knees, though nothing was done with Bryce sitting down completely. All guns were aimed at Ryan.

“You had left before I can finish,” he paused, staring at the two. “I want one person from your group. Don’t worry it is not your precious Bryce. I want the hacker, who go by as Kryoz.”

“How?”

“Certainly, he told you that he had slipped up,” the Programmer elaborates. “I want him. He have potential and have no business fucking around with a gang. Low-lives the lot of you are, worthless, scum, who brandish weapons, claiming property that doesn’t belong to you.”

“And you’re a low-life who use fear to control people. And I won’t let you have Kryoz!”

Sofia gave a swift kick to Bryce’s side. Ryan moved but was hit with the butt of one soldier’s gun. He felt his head throb and he grunts. Bryce held his side, glaring at Sofia.

“Your friend,” the Programmer starts, “Is losing a lot of blood, probably have major damaged to his arm. You’re prolonging it. He’ll die eventually if you don’t cooperate.”

Ryan looks at Bryce who shook his head. Ryan looks at the Programmer. “We won’t do it!”

“Bryce stay out of this.” The Programmer sighs. “You either do it or I take both of you and order my men to eliminate every single of those punks on the compound. I won’t stop there either. Everyone who know them will die. Make your decision.”

“Don’t do it Ryan!” Bryce said, looking at Ryan. “Don’t.”

“Sofia silence the boy.”

Sofia nods her head, taking out a string of wire. She wraps it around Bryce’s neck, yanking back immediately. Bryce gags. “Let go of him.”

He was hit again of the gun, he fell forward. He took a swift kick to the stomach. He lets out a grunt, struggling to get up. How much everything went wrong, one moment it was perfect. Now, it is completely shit. He struggles to get, end getting his hair pulled.

“Do what I say. Whenever the opportunity, give me the boy. You know the deal Ryan when I call for a person. I collect.”

Bryce was gagging and gasping, kicking his legs. Ryan felt close to breaking. Sofia noticed his hesitation, pulling the wire deep into Bryce’s neck as he continued to struggle.

“What do you say?”

Ryan took a deep breath, refusing to look at Bryce. He nods his head, “I will do it. You only having him! Just him! No one else!”

“For now, he is all I want.” The Programmer motions for Sofia to let Bryce go. She did, she pulls the wire away, kicking Bryce away from her. Bryce fell forward, not moving. Ryan moved over, rolling him over. Sofia scoffs.

“Good doing business with you Ryan. One life over others.” He stood up, leaving. His people strayed for a few moments, some leering over Ryan.

“I don’t see how you’re the best, Ohm 1513, you’re pathetic.” Sofia said, leaving with her men in tow.

Ryan ignored her words. His thoughts racing, anger boiling in his blood. He placed a hand on Bryce’s face, “Bryce, please.” He starts. “I’m sorry.” He took out his phone, seeing that the signal was back. He had missed calls and messages. He instantly called for an ambulance. After that he called Luke.

Luke picks up instantly. “How’s the date?”

“Luke,” Ryan starts, his voice shaking.

“Ryan, what’s wrong?”

“Bryce, he…” Ryan pause, clearing his throat, “the Cubes,” he lied. “They attacked us. We’re stranded but I called an ambulance. Met us at the hospital.”

“Are you okay?”

“Bryce took most of the beating. We got separated, I tried…”

“Is Bryce alive?”

Ryan checks for a pulse, “Yes, barely. But he’s alive.” He whispers, “I tried.”

“It’s okay, everything’s okay… How far is the ambulance?”

“I don’t know… It should be close… I just-“

“It’s okay Ryan, its okay. I’ll tell the others. Don’t worry. We’ll get back at those fuckers.” Luke said, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Ryan replies, hanging up. He shook his head, wiping his face from the tears. “What the fuck do I do?” He asks himself. He held Bryce in his arms, “Shit. What do I do?” 

Whoever Bryce had contact with at the hospital, they handle everything. No one asked them questions. They took Bryce to surgery, leaving Ryan in the ER. He was pacing, despite the nurses telling him not to. He couldn’t rest. What is he supposed to do? How is he to get Kryoz alone? How is he going to do without the others finding out? He can tell them but he can’t. He have to, to protect the others.

He wring his hands together, biting his lip.

“Um, excuse me. I have to speak with you.” A Doctor spoke to him. She gestures for him to sit down on the bed. “We have to give you a checkup, you’re bruised as well. However, I suppose you want to hear about Bryce.”

“Yes.”

“Well…” she drawls, “The surgery went smoothly, however, what he was shot with, damaged his arm completely. It’s impossible for his arm to recover.”

“It did look bad.” Ryan agreed.

“No, it’s not just bad. His muscles and nerves completely destroyed, we can’t do anything but amputate it. The bullet went through his arm. We couldn’t repair it.”

Ryan frowns, “Amputate it?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” He said immediately. He stared off, feeling the urge to hold onto something. The Doctor had already allowed the nurses to take care of his wounds, but he didn’t care. He felt sick, uneasy, out of control. It was different from a few hours ago. If he had knew that Bryce would had ended up in this position, he wouldn’t had pursed him. Bryce is hurt because of his actions. There’s no doubt. Now, he have to think of a lie to tell the others that is convincing. Now, he have to worry if Bryce remembers. Ryan held in his tears, he have to be strong for the both of them.


	23. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I had been doing a lot of planning with the story -plot, book cover, character arcs. etc. Also, I wanted to know, would you guys like if I had uploaded a character arc to some of the boys lives? Like what brought them together? I can upload the second book and make it a series. And then have like a spin-off for different scenes and outtakes. 
> 
> For example: What if Bryce was killed?- What if Luke and Ryan didn't go with Jon and the group? - What is Jon was actually dead? - What if Ryan killed Luke? 
> 
> Just a few, not to bomb-bard you with ideas.

Numbness, complete numbness that was all he felt. His throat was dry and sore. His leg was sore and he couldn’t feel his arms. If he could move without groaning he would do so, but he couldn’t. It was cold, unlike the dry heat that he and Ryan was stuck in.

_Ryan._

Bryce sat up unexpectedly, feeling a headache rushed to his mind and he felt sick. His eyes were itchy and he was thirsty. He slowly regained his sight, seeing Ryan sitting in a chair near him with Luke standing by the window. Luke looks at him and smiles.

“What happened?” Bryce asks.

“We were attacked by the Cubes.” Ryan said.

Bryce looks at him, his head tilted out of confusion. He can’t remember, he tried to lift his hand but he couldn’t. “Oh no.” He heard Luke whispers. Ryan got up, walking over to his side, he places a hand on his shoulder, “Now, don’t freak out.”

Bryce looks to his right -expecting to see his right arm- but he didn’t have it. “What?” His arm was gone.

Ryan made him looks away, “it’s okay.”

Bryce pulls away. He looks at his left arm that was completely still, uninjured. _Useless_. He can’t even write with that. He can’t even do anything with that hand. The heart monitor begins speeding up, Luke and Ryan was at his side immediately. He was struggling to breathe without even noticing it. Multiple thoughts went through his mind and most of them was his doubt.

“Take deep breaths,” Luke guides him. Ryan had a hand on his back, rubbing his back.

“What happened?” He asks Ryan. Ryan didn’t look at him, staring down at the hospital blanket that was thin and close to being flimsy. “Ryan…”

“That don’t matter, what matter is the fact that you are alive.” Ryan says, “I thought that you were dead, because they choked you out. Then you were losing a lot of blood.” Ryan explains.

“I rather be dead.” Bryce replies.

“Bryce.”

Bryce shook his head, “I rather be dead,” He admits again. “I can’t do anything with my left arm! I’m useless.”

“You’re not useless.” Ryan disagrees.

“I’m useless!” Bryce shouts at him. “I can’t be the doctor anymore! I can’t write! I can’t do shit!” He yells.

“Bryce,” Luke starts, “Look at me. We’ll work this out.” Bryce didn’t look at either of them, facing the TV that playing the news. He shook his head, face full of doubt and worry. He was close to breaking. He shook his head.

“What? A prosthetic?” He scoffs. Bryce laid back down. He stares at the ceiling. “Please tell me this is just a dream.” He says. He took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from himself from crying.

“You have to stay here for at least a week. Wildcat is finalizing the papers for that. You have to undergo therapy.” Luke explains. “The others wants to see you, before we all leave.”

Bryce shrugs his shoulders, not looking at either Ryan or Luke. Ryan looks at Luke. Luke held in a sigh, walking over to the door, leaving to get the others. Ryan sat down on the edge of the bed. “Bryce.” He places a hand on Bryce’s leg. Bryce didn’t look up at him. “This is my fault, if anything, I was useless.” He didn’t get a response from Bryce. “Bryce, I’m sorry.”

Bryce sighs, “its okay.” He said, however it sounded more like he was reassuring himself. Ryan stood up, “I’ll give you some space.” He left quickly, throwing one more glance over at Bryce who didn’t say anything, just staring at the ceiling. He steps out in the large hall, closing the door after him. He looks up at the group walking down the hall. “He wants to be alone.” He told them when they reach him.

Most of the group nods their head, Evan wasn’t there neither was Jon. Anthony, Lui, John, and Smitty had somber faces but the rest was pissed. David was heated, though Ryan only had a few moments to speak with him. David is a short circuit when it comes to others’ wellbeings.

“So, what are we going to do?” He asks. “Those fucks think they had gotten away with attacking our own and we’re just sitting in the hospital.” David complains loudly.

“Jesus David, have some respect.” Brian says. “We can’t do anything yet. Our major concern is the safety of Bryce and Ryan.”

“I had faced worst,” Ryan interjects. “I want to kill every single one of those fuckers.” David smiles, knowing he wasn’t the only one.

“Why did they do it anyway?” Lui asks randomly. “Why attack you two?”

Ryan shrugs his shoulders, kept a poker face, “I have no idea. The thing is, Bryce and I was playing chess, we played until the sunset, and then we made our back down the trail to our car. However, mid-way that’s when they attacked.”

“But why?”

“Bryce is the doctor.” Brock spoke, “It makes sense to get rid of the person who helped those wounded.”

Ryan sighs, “They mentioned the Phoenix.”

“I thought the Phoenix don’t mess with gangs?” Scotty asks, looking between Luke and Ryan.

Ryan was going to speak but Luke motions for everyone to stop talking. He runs a hand through his hair, “Look, we’ll discuss this later, who knows whose ears are keying in. What matter right now, we watch over Bryce. He had to get his arm amputated, meaning his disabled. On top of that, he can’t be the doctor of the group. We need to choose who will be over that. Once Bryce is out of the hospital, he’ll help with the temporary medic.” He explains. “I have already stationed a lookout just in case if someone comes by his room and they’re not his doctor or one of us.”

…

Evan and Jonathan had already settled up a presentation focused entirely on the Cubes. With the information Ryan had given them. Jon had to realign the map, to see what Phoenix had offered to the Cubes to attacked Bryce and Ryan. Perhaps even kill them. Maiming Bryce in a process must’ve been a hidden agenda.  Jon shook his head.

“What’s wrong?” Evan asked, noticing Jon’s stature. He usually gets quiet when he’s focusing.

“This doesn’t feel right.” Jon admits. “Bryce is maimed in the process, Ryan is left unscathed”

“So, the Cubes followed directions.” Evan suggests.

“Or__” Jon motions, “The Cubes didn’t do it.”

Evan gave an incredulous look, “You don’t believe Ryan?”

It was Jon’s turn to give him a look. Jon crosses his arms, “No.”

“You don’t think_”

“No. He didn’t do it. I think Phoenix did but he’s not telling us, because he doesn’t want us to panic. The cars and vans were of the Cube variety. Maybe they are working together. Or the Phoenix is using them to get back at us.”

Evan nods his head, sitting on the table, “Makes sense. Especially with the incident with our informant.” The two went quiet, hearing the footsteps and chatter from the others, arriving from the hospital.

“Okay, what’s the game plan? I want to end those fuckers once and for all.” Tyler claims, loudly.

“We can either do it with a big bang or we do discreetly. Figuring where we can hurt them enough so that they don’t get back up.”  Evan explains. “Jon and I had come to a suggestion that the Cubes is getting something from the Phoenix to fuck with us. So, we will need heavily surveillance over them.”

“Well, at least we can cut that in half,” Marcel chides in, “I have people who want the Cubes dead as much as we do. I have five locations that the Cubes have, including their main base. A guy used to work with them, they set him up for a fall. And he wants them dead.”

“That’s too easy. The Phoenix_” Brock spoke suddenly.

“They won’t risk their own operatives over a gang war.” Luke interrupts him.

“I think the critical reason of all of this is why?” Anthony asks.

Tyler interjects before anyone can try to figure out what the Phoenix want. “We’ll worry about that later. We’ll deal with the Cubes, we head towards one warehouse, wipe them out. A clear warning that we’re not playing around.”

“Or, we take them all out at the same damn time. With an explosion of course.” Scotty suggests, “I’m sure we have a few bombs stashed away somewhere.”

Everyone begins speaking at once, agreeing with Scotty’s words. Smitty was quiet the entire, glancing over at John who shook his head. “Hey guys!” he shouts, getting them all quiet. “I understand that you’re pissed, we can’t do that. That won’t be wise to blow up their hideouts. It won’t do us any good, especially since we need more warehouses to store our shit.”

“Using their hideouts won’t do us any good because, let’s say someone knows the warehouses well. They can take the place right from underneath us.” Tyler shook his head.

“I agree with Tyler.”

“We can go through their files.” John spoke up, trying to reason.

“We’re not recycling through their shit,” Tyler snaps. “We destroying everything they have, set fire to it. No more suggestions of salvaging it.”

Smitty glances over at John took out his vape. Smitty sighs, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed. The group begins their plans on taking out the Cubes once and for all, ignoring the looks that John and Smitty held. The two didn’t say a word during the whole planning. Evan took notice of it, worried if they felt pushed out. Yet, he knew if he brought up salvaging through some stuff will get Tyler going. Once the planning was adjourned, Ryan left with Luke to their room and the others to their designated areas to prep. Jon was still in the room with him, along with Smitty and John.

John sat up, placing his closed hands on the tabletop, “The reason, I want to salvage through their things before you set fire is their bank statements and property leases. We can make sure they don’t get back up. You can kill all the people you want, but one person is going to come back.” John explains to Evan. “To make sure they don’t. We take money, property, every fucking thing.”

Evan was quiet, thinking over what John said. It was true, they do need more money, places to launder it and such. However, Tyler will be pissed if he finds out. He hates underhand deals, Evan sighs, “Fine. We’ll pinpoint a warehouse that housed all of it, while we kill everyone, you two go through and take files.” He shook his head, “Tyler will be pissed but he’ll live through it.”

“Thank you. At least someone tries listens to us.” John replies.

“I also, want to ask something. I was going to during the planning but I guess it wasn’t appropriate.”

Evan smiles, “What do you want to say?”

“I would like to head to Canada for a few days. I have business to attend to and I can only get such things done in my lab.” Smitty explains.

“When do you want to head back?”

“After all of this,” Smitty gestures with his hand like he usually do when he speaks. “I know it’s random. Nothing’s wrong. It’s just engineering things that I have to attend to.” He looks over at John, “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“No promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I will be starting my first year in college soon, so you know what that means. A girl will be busy. Love ya!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long awaited update, I had started college and I had no access to a laptop until around August 26th. Then I had to focus on my work rather than writing. But I do have this chapter and another to work on. Let the story continue!

Ryan was in a predicament and everyone was busy preparing for the attack on the Cubes. Yet, he couldn’t blame any one, but himself. He can’t tell Luke. He can’t tell Jon. He simply can’t tell anyone. What does the Programmer want from Kryoz? How the hell is he supposed to get Kryoz by himself? It would be impossible to do so. Ryan glances over to Luke who was adjusting the weights on the machine. He had sweat covering his body and he wasn’t tired yet. Luke looks at him, “You’ve been quiet, what’s on your mind?” he asks.

 “Nothing.” He replies. Luke didn’t press on, only motioning for Ryan to continue with his reps.

The silence was between them. He doesn’t even know how to continue a conversation with him after the incident with Bryce and him. Maybe Luke and Bryce made up. However, he knew that Luke wanted a break. Yet, Luke still held him while he cried, worrying about Bryce. “You’re worrying about Bryce again aren’t you?” Luke asks.

 Ryan wanted to tell him no. He wanted to tell Luke everything, but he knew he couldn’t. This is an issue, he had to settle this on his own. He had to do this for the safety of the group. Maybe he was just telling himself that so that he wouldn’t feel guilty. He’s doing this to save his own skin. If Bryce finds out that he had lied, he’ll probably don’t want to talk to him ever again. If Delirious finds out then he most definitely will kill him, the others will cover for him. “Luke?” He spoke.

 “Hm?” Luke looks up from his clipboard.

 “Remember that promise?”

 Luke’s face changed, he nods his head slowly. Not saying a word. _Shit_. Ryan sighs, “Just asking is all.”

 “The Programmer had nothing to do with the attack. He won’t take you back.” Luke reassures.

 Ryan wanted to disagree with Luke on the matter. He wanted to run again because he knew that he had risked the entire group because of his selfishness. He was only worried about himself, not helping Bryce at all.

 “I want no complaining this time,” Luke starts, “You’re good at this point. The normal routine and you can leave to complete your tasks.”  Luke says. His reports had added up, Smitty and Kryoz were good to handle themselves. Unless they wanted to do intrusive training.

Ryan watches with Luke as the two did their reps and cardio. It ended within the hour and the two left to complete their tasks for the day.

 Luke turns to him, “What’s wrong?”

 “Nothing.”

 “You and I both know that’s complete utter shit,” Luke says. “I can see through your lies. Tell me when you feel like it.” He says, walking out of the gym leaving Ryan a silent mess.

 …

“So, I visited Bryce this morning,” Smitty says to Kryoz. He was taking a break, helping Kryoz set up the supercomputer in his lair. Kryoz was set on not getting hacked again. He has had music playing in the background and Smitty was waiting for him to say anything to him. “He doesn’t believe Ryan’s story.” He adds. He glances over to the door of the room.

 “Why is that?” Kryoz asks from his spot on the floor among the wires.

 “He says that he doesn’t add up.” Smitty adjusted himself on the stool. “Though, he can’t remember fully yet. The drugs from his amputation is still in effect. However, he doesn’t believe in Ryan’s story.” Smitty explains.

 “Does Ryan know?” Kryoz asks, sitting up to look at Smitty. Smitty tilts his head to the side. “Oh, he doesn’t want Ryan to know.”

 “Nope.” He emphasizes, “Can you go over what happened in that area? I have a gut feeling that Bryce is on to something.”

 “Why is that?” Kryoz insists.

 “When have the Cubes not hurt someone? Remember last time they took Swagger because he was with us at the festival?”

 “The Halloween one?”

 “Yes,” Smitty nods his head. “They beat the shit out of him before Fitz teamed up with us to handle that. It doesn’t make sense for them to only hurt Bryce and not Ryan. Also, Bryce been with us through Luke’s training, he obviously fought back. Ryan came out of that unscathed.”

 Kryoz was quiet, staring at him, “You don’t trust Ryan?” He asks.

 “Who does?” Smitty harshly replies,” I don’t trust him. Not with Bryce being in the damn hospital and nothing’s wrong with him.”

 “Maybe he’s not used to protecting people.”

 “Exactly! If he’s a hitman, why didn’t he take the Cubes out? He and Luke handle themselves when their apartment was attacked. Yet, the Cubes out bested him? Only hurt Bryce? And Bryce somehow doesn’t remember what happened?” Smitty scoffs. “You saw how Luke was trying to talk to him during training. Ryan didn’t want to talk about anything. He kept quiet.”

 Kryoz sighs, “I’ll look into this, you pull some good points. I’ll look into the attack and monitor him through the cams.” He knew when Smitty can’t figure something out, he to help. That’s what friends do. And he had to admit what Ryan gave off, seems off from the Cubes.

 Smitty smiles, “Also, Bryce says that service was down when they were attacked. When had the Cubes ever done that?” Smitty asks. It started making sense. All the variables adding up. Bryce doesn’t lie about anything. He always keeps things simple. Ryan however, he’s a different story. Smitty glances over at the door. Someone was walking down the hall. He looks over at Kryoz who was looking at cams through his tablet. He shows Smitty that it was Jon and Evan. They stopped at Kryoz’s door.

 “Hey, John. I want to talk.” Evan says through the door.

 Kryoz gestures for Smitty to let them in. Smitty got off his stool, walking over. He opens the door, “Come in. Be careful of wires and shit.” He suggests to the two,

 Evan and Jon look around the room. Posters were on the walls along with the sound-proof material. Wires were tapped to the floor with different colored tapes. Papers were all over along with monitors with green writing. The ceiling light was bright. “It’s different with the lights on.” Evan comments. Smitty walks back towards his stool, sitting down, crossing his arms.

 “So, what do you want?” Kryoz asks.

 “Jon told me that the Phoenix had hacked your system.” Evan crosses his arms.

“Yeah, they didn’t get far. Just enough to scare the shit out of me. They hacked cams throughout the warehouse. The ones in the apartments are on a different system that is monitor by Tyler. I took down cameras here and changed them.” Kryoz explains. “Not my best moment, I admit. I have no clue how they hacked me back. But Smitty and I is working on this supercomputer. Meaning my system will work quickly and efficiently. I’m tracing what they took and what they know. And more importantly, where they are.”  The supercomputer is a massive tower unit that was glowing. It reached the chest of Kryoz, it took the two of them to lift onto a cart and wheeled it and three hours to hook it up

“Good,” Evan nods his head, understanding Kryoz’s problem, “Do you want something for your troubles?”

“Two pizzas will suffice.” Kryoz says, “Smitty and I have a long night ahead of us."

Jon glances over at Smitty, “You good?”  He notices that the young boy was tensed and quiet, he’s normally isn’t.

Smitty looks at Kryoz who shrugs his shoulders. Smitty sighs, “I don’t trust Ryan.” He admits.

“Join the club.” Jon laughs, but Evan elbows him in the side, “Why?” He clears his throat.

“The final result and the variables he had provided doesn’t equate.”

“What?” Jon sighs. He wishes that Smitty give a straight answer.

“I had talked to Bryce. His story doesn’t add up with Ryan’s. I know, the drugs might be kicking in. However, I know the Cubes. We know the Cubes. We know that they will bust anyone’s shit if affiliated with us.” Smitty explains. “Bryce is in the hospital but Ryan’s not.”

“What’s the issue?”

“I don’t trust him, that’s all I have to say. I know how to figure things out, there is only a result that doesn’t equal up to the variables,” Smitty repeats. “We know the Cubes, we know that they would have fucked Ryan up. They don’t discriminate,” he says. He sighs, “I know, maybe Bryce’s drugs are getting to him but I highly doubt that. He doesn’t want Ryan to know that he doesn’t believe his story.”

“No, he would’ve mentioned it by now,” Jon mutters.

Evan looks at Smitty who was shaking his head, “Smitty, um… continue.”

“If Ryan is a hitman or whatever he claims himself to be. He would’ve handled the Cubes. They’re sloppy, not coordinated. He and Luke took care of an entire unit of people trying to kill them even if they couldn’t take out the sniper. He carries a gun on at all times and if he loved Bryce, how did he let that happen to him?” Smitty asks. He clicks his tongue in annoyance. “I know, maybe I’m looking into it too much. Maybe I have let my judgment cloud the common sense, but that doesn’t add up. He’s unbothered. No marks, no scratches, not a single gun-shot wound. All of it is on Bryce.” He shook his head, “I know that Bryce doesn’t lie because he has nothing to lie for. We all don’t have anything to lie for. Why would Bryce lie about who attacked them?”

“What did Bryce actually say?” Evan crosses his arms.

“He said that they were approached by a man who knew Ryan.” Smitty answers.

Jon’s initial response dropped. He looks at Smitty, “Did he give a detailed description of what the man looks like? What he wanted?”

“He said that Ryan instantly pulls his gun.” Smitty ignores his questions.

“Oh shit.” Jon murmurs. “Kryoz, you’re looking into this?”

“Of course, I ’m looking into this,” Kryoz agrees from underneath the table where he was labeling wires.

“The Phoenix?” Evan glances over to Jon.

Jon shrugs his shoulders, “I fucking hope it’s the man I think it is.”

“Ryan made Bryce run but they didn’t get far. Bryce remembers people in black, only wanted to talk to Ryan.” Smitty continues.

“About what?” Evan persists to listen in more.

“Ryan was being stubborn,” Smitty says. “Bryce can’t remember the rest, remember he was choked out. They strangled, surely they were using Bryce against Ryan.”

“How did you get all this from Bryce?”

“Bryce was lonely, and he wanted to tell me. He wasn’t sure about anyone else. He knew that I and Kryoz kept things low when it comes to people not needing to know.” Smitty explains. “He would’ve told Luke, but Ryan was there when he woke up.”

“Oh shit,” Jon said. “Ryan is hiding something.”

“It’s obvious isn’t it?” Kryoz snaps, “The Phoenix wants something from us and they know that Ryan will be able to give them what they want, but for what cost?”

The four went quiet. Jon wanted to disbelieve everything Smitty said. He wanted to believe that Ryan wouldn’t possibly betray them. However, what the hell did they want from the group? The three of them? If so, why didn’t they take Ryan and killed Bryce? He sighs, smacking his forehead. “This is too much… We can’t even ask him because he’ll deny everything. Luke won’t help because that’s too close. And we can’t tell the others, not now…”

“The real question is. Are we going through with the attack?” Kryoz asks.

“Smitty, you’re heading to Canada immediately. You’re not coming with us on the attack.” Evan said.

“Um, okay?”

“This entire conversation stay in this room and between us if words get out. It’ll make things worse.”  
The others nod their heads. Evan stuffs his hands into his pocket, taking out his phone. “The usual right?” He asks Kryoz. Kryoz nods his head.

“What are we going to do?” Smitty asks.

 “Nothing.” Jon shrugs his shoulders. “Only the future can tell.”

 “So, we wait?”

 “Once Bryce is out and off the meds. We’ll ask him again if he’s sure. We’ll keep tabs on Ryan,”

 The waiting game is what they decided on despite what Smitty thinks. He was upset. He wanted to believe Ryan won’t betray them. Maybe Ryan had compromised with them? Maybe the Cubes got Bryce and Ryan separated. Maybe that what happened. Smitty sighs, placing his clothes away in his suitcase. Obviously, he was overthinking it. But that is what he does. That’s his perk.

However, he knew that it was okay. He knew that his mind was thinking of scenarios that might occur. He has to keep the group safe. That’s everyone’s goal. To keep everyone safe. He was taking Evan’s jet, since the Cubes or the Phoenix, whoever hated them are upset.

 He closes his suitcase with a snap, glancing over to the door. It was close to the end of the summer and he hopes he’ll back in time to attend the festival with John. That’s their tradition.


	25. Chapter 25

The morning Californian sun beats down the pavement of the docks as Jon, Luke and Kryoz sat in a disguised moving truck near one of the Cubes’ hideouts. Kryoz had his laptop on his lip, using a signal that he had placed on the tower near the hideout. Kryoz sat between Jon and Luke in the three-passenger truck; it was too hot to sit in the back. He was hunch over, his fingers dancing across the keys as he took in the information in front of him. Jon nor Luke bothered him.

Jon was staring out towards the waters that stretches far. He was sweating, the cap on his head, covering his facial scars. Luke was staring at the lines of storage areas, waiting for something to happen.

Kryoz’s task was simple but difficult; the other two can’t do anything but wait. Kryoz settled on not playing radio because he can’t be bothered with the massive amounts of commercials. Jon wasn’t speaking. Luke was bored. He drums fingers on the armrest, trying to hold the urge to open the door and get out of the truck. Jon insisted on sitting in one area.

Luke glances over to Jon, letting his thoughts go through his mind. He leans his head against the window, closing his eyes. Ryan had been acting weird. Jon hasn’t spoken to him as much. Luke never took the time though to realize how Jon had changed. Jon used to be crazy as hell. He used to unable to form coherent sentences without misspeaking a word. Now, Jon is eloquent and mellow, like he aged. Luke held in a snort, he couldn’t believe being part of a gang can change Jon from his old ways. Oh, maybe he’s just getting older.

Jon glances over to him, “What the fuck you are staring at?” He asks in a childish tone.

“I’m bored as fuck!” Luke loudly shouts.

Kryoz sighs, rolling his eyes as he went back to work. Jon snickers, “Tell me about it. How the hell you do this all the time Kryoz?” he leans over to look at the screen, blocking Kryoz’s view. Kryoz sighs again, waiting for Jon to move his head.

“You get used to it.” Kryoz shrugs his shoulders. “Sometimes, I forget everything… Like I forgot Luke was here.”

“I guess Smitty helps you eat and sleep,” Luke suggests in a teasing tone.

“What makes you say that?” Kryoz stops for a moment, looking at him.

Luke shrugs his shoulders, “Nothing… I’m just saying that you two seem pretty close.”

“Not you too,” Kryoz mutters, going back to work, already dismissing the topic before it was even addressed. Jon chuckles, looking back out the window.

“Do we need to be stationary?” He asks Kryoz. Kryoz nods his head. Jon threw his head back, groaning. “I’m bored Kryoz! Can’t we drop you off at a nearby alley?”

Kryoz looks at Jon as Luke shook his head. “Really? You two are bored? I thought guys around your age will take a nap or something.” He jokes.

“We’re in our thirties, not ninety,” Luke said.

Kryoz laughs himself but went back to work. He leans back, waiting for his program to finish downloading a file he took from the Cubes. “After this download, we can move near the ship.”

“And sit for another four hours,” Luke says. “We’re field agents Kryoz. We don’t get involved with the downloading and shit.”

Jon starts the truck, driving towards the ship that was in port.

“Well, you two don’t complain much like the others. They complain all damn the time while I work.” Kryoz explains. “Then they ask too many questions and don’t even bother listening to what I have to say; which is also annoying if I do say so myself.”

Workers moved about with cranes to take the metal crates off it. None bothered the three when Jon had parked the truck between two buildings, turning the radio on. Kryoz didn’t bother him, he took a hard-drive out, plugging it into his laptop. He hits a button, and a green box appears, indicating he was downloading something. He leans back, crossing his arms.

“I have a question.” He spoke. “It involves the Phoenix.” He adds.

“What do you want to know?”

Kryoz reaches into the book-bag that was settled between his legs, he opens it and pulls out another laptop. He turns on the laptop and it booted immediately. He clicks onto files, pulling a video of the street of the apartment complex where Luke and Ryan had been attacked early in the summer. He starts the video, speeding it up to the point when the group of vans that surrounded the building.

 Kryoz pulls up another video that shows the parking lot of the hiking trail. He starts the video, Ryan and Bryce were dropped off by an Uber, walking towards the trail. He speeds it up, stopping when similar vans pull up into the parking lot, “It is obvious that the Phoenix have something to do with both attacks,” He points out. “Ryan was right about one thing though. The Cubes are responsible for the attack, but they had help.” He starts the video, stopping it on two people that were distinct. A man and a woman, not dressed in combat attire. The woman was giving out orders, armed with a single pistol. The man looks as if he was enjoying himself.

“The Programmer.” Jon sat up. He points at the man wearing hiking gear.

“What the hell is he doing out of here?” Luke asks, intrigued as well.

“He wants me,” Kryoz admits. “I was hacking the system, finding files on you three under the order of Evan and Tyler. I got caught. They hacked my system, found out it was me and now they want me for some odd reason. I have no clue why they attacked Ryan but surely, with the information based on Ryan’s profile. The Programmer thinks Ryan can hand me over. Obviously threatening to kill the group.” He speeds up the video, but it stops a few minutes later. “They shut down the cameras in that area along with the signal.”

 “Is that why Ryan was uninjured?” Luke murmurs. “What the hell?”

“You might as well tell Luke now,” Jon told Kryoz. Luke looks at the two of them. Kryoz sighs.

“It is possible that Ryan might betray the group. Or he’s in trouble.”

“Its either Kryoz or Ryan,” Jon says.

Kryoz glances up at his laptop that was done downloading. He took out the external hard-drive, placing it in his bookbag.

Luke sat up, “Jon go.” He orders.

“What?” Jon looks at him.

“Pull off!” Luke says.

Before Jon can ask why, gunfire went off, hitting the windshield but it was bullet-proof, but the side windows weren’t. Kryoz lifts his laptop to cover his face despite the windshield was stopping the bullets from killing them. Jon starts the truck and pulls off, hitting the men in front of them. Luke pushes Kryoz’s head down, as he took out his own pistol. They a good distance from the ship. He looks in the side-view mirrors, seeing black SUVs tailing after them. “We must’ve tripped a silent alarm.”

Kryoz sat up, opening his laptop as he begins working again. He pulls up the street-cameras, flickering through them, “They have the surrounding streets blocked off. He’s here.” He says. He frowns as he took a screenshot of the Programmer. He saves it for later.

The truck speed as much as it could through the port, Jon had his teeth gritted as he drove through the mess. “Put your shit away, we’re going to have to switch vehicles.” He says to Kryoz. Kryoz nods his head, placing his things away in his book-bag. He put the book-bag in his lap. He took out his own pistol. Luke glances in the sidemirror window, seeing the SUVS catching up. He rolls the down, ignoring the air that came in, whipping Kryoz’s hair all over the place. He leans out the window, firing at the windshield. The bullet pierces the window but didn’t shatter it. “Shit,” He says as Jon swerves out the way of an SUV that stopped in the middle of the street. Kryoz grabs his shirt, stopping him from falling out. “Be careful!” He shouts at Jon.

“I’m trying to save us!” Jon glares but at the road in front him.

“Learn how to fucking drive!” Luke yells back. He leans back out the window, firing at the cars behind them, aiming to shoot out their tires instead. He sat back down, “I can’t do shit with the puny-ass pistol.”

“Here.” Kryoz hands Luke his own. Luke looks at, shrugging his shoulders as he sat up.

Jon made a hard, but the truck was rammed to the side during the turn. The truck spins out of control as Jon tried to gain control. He regains control, but another SUV rams them again; causing the truck to tilt to the side. Jon placing his arm over Kryoz. Luke held onto the dashboard. The truck was rammed again, the truck tips over. Glass shatters and metal scrapping over the pavement was enough to cause Jon to lose some of his hearing. Kryoz’s bags were on top of him along with Kryoz’s and Luke’s weight combined.

Three was groan and hissing as they tried to pull themselves together.  Kryoz couldn’t move, feeling Luke’s weight on him. His head was throbbing. Jon groans, “We need to move.”

“Check to see if the kid is with them!” A voice orders.

Luke grabs the handle attached to the roof the truck, pulling himself off Kryoz. He held his pistol, gritting his teeth. “Kryoz remember the training.” He whispers. He helps the two, it was cramped space. Kryoz places the book bag, watching Jon kick out the windshield. The three climbed out quietly as they could. Kryoz held Luke’s pistol in his hands, sweat and blood dripping down his forehead. He glances over to Luke. Luke had his hand on his bookbag, making sure nothing happened to him.

“What the fuck do you know?” Jon hisses. They were surrounded.

Kryoz shook his head, not bothering to answer. The three crouched, Jon glances around but stops. Kryoz sniff, smelling gasoline. He looks down at the pavement, seeing a leak, “We have to move.” He told the two.

Jon looks at Luke who shook his head, “This is practically suicide.” He said, “We are surrounded and outgunned.” He reaches his hair, feeling blood coating his hair. “Shit.” He stood up, using the truck’s hood as cover, the ground was swaying underneath him.

“I’ll go first,” Kryoz suggests, he took off his bookbag, handing it to Luke. “They want me. I distract them and you two can take them out. Or…”

“We’re not handing you over, you fuck.” Luke snaps as he places the bookbag on. “But, that’s the best thing we can do.”

“I’ve been shot at before.” Kryoz tries to reassure them, but he knew the situation they’re in is no laughing matter. They must get the information back to the base and who knows if the Cubes will be waiting with backup from the Phoenix.  Kryoz held the pistol tight in his hand, and he sprints forward, running out into the open. There was no exit, they were pushed into a corner but have a building to cover their backside for now. He can regroup with the other two if he has to. He heard bullets whizzed past as he ran towards a metal crate that was sitting out in the open. He presses his back to it, letting out a few breaths. Luke and Jon waited for some of the men to chase after him.

They did, six men were moving towards him armed with automatics. Kryoz lets out a breath, trying to think. He heard footsteps coming around the other end of the crate. He turns quickly, firing two shots, killing the guy instantly. He fell to the ground and his gun was there. Kryoz pockets the gun in his hostler, ignoring the burn from the barrel. He picks up the automatic, checking the magazine. He went back into cover, ducking.

“He needs to be alive!” It was the woman. She was standing at the circle of SUVs, she gestures towards the truck. She looks over at him, walking over to him ignoring Jon and Luke.

Kryoz fires his gun at the men circling him, worrying about himself. He knows that Luke and Jon can handle themselves. Time to put his training into work. He had a good eye; the rifle was different, and the kickback was startling at first. Kryoz worked over it, holding the gun steadily. He took out another two men, firing at their chest since he can’t get a clear shot. He ducks instantly, laying on the ground, firing at the last three firing at his position behind a set of barrels. More gunfire was going off towards the truck.

Kryoz fires the gun again, using the ground to help his aim. He took out the last three. He didn’t have time to reload. A bullet grazed his arm and he looks over at the woman who had made a distance towards him. He took out his pistol, holding it steady. He took a few steps back, checking behind him. A gate was stopping him from reaching the street. He couldn’t turn his back to her.

“I thought hackers weren’t field people.” She comments. “I do have to say, you have the will.” She compliments him. She held her own rifle, pointed at him, “I don’t like missing and I don’t like to fight.”

Kryoz aims his pistol at her. She smirks. “You’re outnumbered here.”

“John…” She sighs, stepping forward.

Kryoz felt his back hit the gate, he was pinned. He spots a black SUV coming down the street. Shit. Kryoz pulls the trigger, but his gun was empty. He looks up seeing an SUV driving forward. He dodges out of harm’s way, watching the woman get hit by the SUV in full collision. Her body bounced off the hood and she landed on the other side as he got up. He dusted off his pants, climbing into the backseat. He didn’t look back at the woman but held onto the seat as Jon drove through the metal fence, driving down the street.

His book bag was tossed towards him and he didn’t have time to take a breather.

“It should be something in the back to take out the others, can you do that?” Luke asks as he was checking the rifle he had managed to pick up. Kryoz nods his head as he climbs over the seat, landing in the trunk. It another rifle, attached with to stand. “Oh shit…” He only has seen things like this in movies.

He looks around, seeing SUVs gunning after them. He looks at the window, trying to find a way to break the glass. He spots a button, pressing it gently, the window rolls down. Tactical SUV, he observes. He grips the handle of the gun, focusing on what he should shoot at it. No point in killing them, taking the cars out will help. “Wait!” He shouts.

“What?”

“Underneath the passenger seat must be a tracker, rip it out.” He said. “They must have a way to locate their cars. We can’t bring them to the base.” He knew there was no point in saying that, it was obvious.

Luke was already on, letting the seat back, he spots a small black device. He yanks on it, the wires popping.

“Keep it!” Kryoz said.

“Why?”

“I can use to track their base.” He said. “Toss it back here.”

Luke didn’t question it, chucking back towards Kryoz who caught it. He opens it immediately, remembering what Smitty told him about tracking devices. It must be a small chip, something so small you won’t think about it. He also remembers that Smitty told him to stay out of trouble. He found the chip, he took it out, pocketing it. If the chip not attached to anything, it won’t track anything. More work for him to do later when he has the time. He watches as the SUVs slowly disappear, leaving them alone. They were called off, not good. This will be one hell of a report.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late to say but this is my first Banana Bus Squad Fanfiction. This is by far one of my favorite chapters that I had written, partially because this is when everything begins to fall apart. Also, thank you for the kudos, comments, and compliments on the story. I normally don't get this far with my stories.I'm glad there are people who enjoy the plot and its characters. 
> 
> I had created a playlist of songs that go with the story. (Let me know if you want to have a listen.) 
> 
> The songs that influenced this chapters, especially the part between Evan and Jon is 'I Believe in Love' and 'Easy On Me' by Jessie J.

An unnerving surge of feelings, all moving like cars on a highway. His thoughts were crashing like waves on a beach and he felt the harsh tug on his entire body. His hearing was still shot, and he couldn’t concentrate on anything. He only knew that Evan was by his side, holding his hand, an expression of worry and anger. Jon felt his eyelids droop, sleep welcoming its presence and wants him. He yawns, using his free hand to cover his mouth, “This is complete shit.”

“I know,” Evan agrees. He was stroking his hair, pulling him closer to falling to sleep. “I’m glad you three made it though.”

Jon grunts in agreement, closing his eyes. He was a peace. Evan was here, safe and sound. Everyone is safe and sound at the base, no threats.

Evan whispers, “You have to be more careful, all of us do.”

“The Phoenix has a part with all of this. I fear that we’re no longer safe,” Jon admits, his voice is slow and heavy, a realization he didn’t want to face. “I’m happy that John and Luke didn’t get hurt.”

“How did Luke take it?”

“Take what?”

“The possibility that Ryan will betray the group.” Evan quietly elaborates. “They’re close despite what had transpired.”

Jon opens his eyes, looking at Evan. Evan’s face was readable, he was worried, his brown eyes were lighter than usual, and he was staring at Jon with eyes filled with hope that everything will be okay. That no one had to worry about what is to come. Jon sat up, swinging his legs to the side, “I’m tired of talking about Ryan and Luke,” He rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands. He felt Evan grabs his hands, holding onto them. Jon sighs, “There's too much going on.” He admits. He looks down at his hands and Evan’s hands, he took a deep breath, clearing his mind and to settle the pain in his head. “Between the Phoenix, Ryan, us, and everything else in my life. Sometimes, I wonder if it all be better if I was dead.”

Evan frowns, “Don’t fucking say that.”

Jon shrugs his shoulders, “You know what I meant. You get tired, doing all of this shit.”

“But you trust Ryan and Luke,” Evan persists. “They wouldn’t have joined if you didn’t-

“I know what I did. I trust Luke. Luke is an older brother to me, and he’s known to get the job done. I know that he would do what needs to be done.” Jon admits.

He knows Luke will kill Ryan if he had to. It will be a lot to take in, and it is a lot to expect out of someone. Yet, Jonathan knew that Luke would do it if it meant saving others. He hopes it doesn’t lead up to that. With Bryce recovering in the hospital. Kryoz having a target on his head, too much is going on. He has too many thoughts on his mind, yet he knew that Evan will hold his hand, saving him from drowning in the sea of his thoughts.

The two went quiet, the medical room was bare and dark, not like how Bryce used to have it. It held a different aura, one that was uninviting. Broken body parts mended to the best of Bryce’s abilities. Bryce is an essential part of the group. He took care of them, he listened to their pains and doubts, helps mend them together. Yet, no one took the time to ask the medic how he was doing. Jonathan made a mental note to visit the blond.

 Ryan had long patched Jon up and left to check on Luke. Since Luke didn’t come down to get checked out. John went straight to work, figuring out what is the Phoenix’s motive. Tyler and the rest were still set on attacking the Cubes.

 Evan gazes up at Jon, taking in the beauty of his crush. Jon’s face held the same look that he remembers, a man that is tired. A man that will do anything even if he didn’t want to. The man he loves, true and through. He stood up, startling Jon for a minute. His eyes focused on Evan with a puzzled look, “What?”

Evan says without thinking, “I love you.”

Jon’s eyes widen, he shook his head, “You shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because you shouldn’t.” Jon tries to get down from the table, but Evan didn’t let him.

Evan planted both hands on Jon’s side. Another stab in the heart. “You’re not walking away without explaining yourself.”

“Evan, I don’t have time for this.”

“That’s what you always say when it comes down to this.”

Jon snaps back, “Because you bring it up at the wrong moments.” Their faces were inches apart, but Jon wasn’t in the mood.

“I don’t fucking understand why you keep pushing me away.”

“I’m not.”

“Yeah, you do. You push me after you pull me in. You draw me in, then you get rid of me like I’m nothing.” Evan’s eye twitched. His heart was beating hard in his chest. “You use me like a fucking toy.” Evan chuckles at his word, “Am I just a fuck toy to you?” His tone was sharp, and he is angry. He is angry at himself.

“Evan…”

“You just love playing with my emotions, don’t you?” Evan asks, his tone lost its edge, instead, it became weak with emotions. Evan’s mind drawing conclusions without reasonable evidence, but it had already made its mind. Jonathan is only using him to get enough. He pulls away from Jon, wiping at his eyes, he was close to crying. “I gave you everything,”

“Evan,” Jon got down from the table, concerned. He reaches for Evan, but Evan smacks his hands away. Evan backs away, tears streaming down his face.

“I hate you,” Evan spats. Jon looks at Evan with his own eyes watering.  Evan pulls away from Jon. He stares at his hands. He was holding out for so long for everything to be okay. That Jonathan will understand how he’s here and he’ll stay. He knew he was weak.

 “I hate myself. I hate that I keep thinking that someone will love me when no one will. I’m heir to a wealthy family. Bound to inherit the position that my mom holds. I’m rich, and that’s all someone will love about. They will only love me to the point to get my money. I’m destined to never get real love. I thought you loved me,” Evan pauses, his words were quick and messy. “Now, I know that I’m nothing to you.”

“Evan! Please listen to me.” Jon says quickly, “I do love you. I just don’t want anything to happen to you. I can’t live with the thought that you’re dead and it’s my fault.”

Evan sniffs, cleaning his face with his handkerchief. His eyes were red and puffy. He refused to look at Jon. He broke character, the character that he is okay with everything when he’s not. He’s used to acting cool and calm when his thoughts are running forty miles a minute. He’s used to suppressing his emotions to himself. He had to stop them when his father died.

Jon’s hands were clenched at his side. “I love you, Evan.” He took a step forward towards Evan. He wants to hold Evan, but he couldn’t. The only thing that his hands do were spill blood and handle guns. He was a monster, Evan’s an angel. Evan has a future. Jon doesn’t. Evan grew up with loving parents. He didn’t. He can never measure up to what Evan was; a masterpiece. Jon is just a disaster.

Jon gasps, feeling tears streaming down his face. Evan was staring at him shocked as well. Jon lifts a hand wiping his cheek, his hand wet. He looks at his fingers, more tears escaping from his eyes. He felt his chest heaves up and down as his body reacted to his emotions. He is showing and feeling emotions.

Jon hadn’t cried since the accident. Since he woke up in a hospital room crying for his mother who never came back for him. A father who was never there. A family who thought he died in that car crash. He cried when a man and a woman wearing black, explained to him that his mom didn’t want him anymore. That his family didn’t want him.

How he wasn’t desired by society only by the Phoenix; who promised that they will never abandon him, a promise that he will be taken care of.

Oh, how his life was all lies.

A life he never wanted, but a second chance that wasn’t his to decide.

“Jonathan?”

“I love you, Evan,” Jon repeats. “I love you… I love you to the point that I don’t even love myself. I love you every chance I get to think. Whenever I get ahead of myself, whenever I think that there’s no point, I think of you and I remind myself how much I love you.” Jon was sobbing at this point. Forgetting his training, forgetting that emotions made him weak. His face was scrunched up, his words were messy and all over the place. He couldn’t breathe properly, but he had to get this off his chest.

 “I know, I’m a piece of shit when it comes to things like this. I’m used to thinking that no one will love me. That everyone will only use me too. I was just a tool. I kill when someone told me to. I was trained to suppress my feelings ever since I was a child. Please…” Jon stops himself, his lips were wobbling, his eyesight blurry and he felt the urge to be held. He felt the undeniable feeling in his chest. “I love you, but I can’t understand why a monster such as myself deserved to be love… By someone like you.”

Evan was quiet, staring at Jon. His own feelings and thoughts were forgotten. His doubts drifted away. At this moment, he sees Jon. He sees Jon, for who he is. A boy whose youth was stripped away by those who had plans. He now knew why Jon left the Phoenix when he had the opportunity. Evan without thought, grabs Jon’s hand, pulling him towards him. He presses their foreheads together, “I believe in love.” He whispers to Jon.

Jon had to hug Evan, his hands gripping onto Evan’s shirt as he cried freely.

* * *

 

With a newfound agenda, Evan knew that he had to take down the Phoenix, not only for his father’s sake but for Jon’s sake. For every single child taken by the Phoenix who turned them into cold-blooded killers. For the kids who thought that they will not amount to anything. The Phoenix are predators; boogeymen who took kids when they see the opportunity. It made sense, Jon’s mother thought Jon had died, but the Phoenix had arranged for it. Luke’s parents were traitors to the nation and were killed, Luke was given to the Phoenix. Ryan’s father murdered his mother and her lover, leaving Ryan scarred. Who knows what other events agents had faced? Evan felt the urge to tell both Luke and Ryan that he will avenge their youth.

Trained to suppress feelings.

Evan shudders at the thought of Jon being a young boy, crying in the hospital, calling for his mother, for anyone. The Phoenix telling Jon that no one wanted him. The Phoenix didn’t care. He knew that the agents were seen as property to Elizabeth Grant. Evan’s fists were so tight, he could feel his nails digging into his skin. He was sitting in his office on the couch that sat by a bookcase, Jon was asleep by his side. It was nearing the time of the attack. He places a hand on Jon’s shoulder, shaking him slightly, “Hey, we have to meet with the others.” He spoke softly.

Jon’s eyes open slowly, he looks at Evan with a puzzled look before yawning. He sat up, shuddering slightly. Evan stood up, stretching his own legs. Jon stood up slowly, stretching himself. They left Evan’s office.

The nonsensical aura that the group held was gone, everyone was dressed in black clothing, guns were checked and knives were hidden in boots. Kyroz came around with a box, passing earpieces to everyone. “Don’t break it,” he advises. He was dressed as well, a bookbag on his back. His hair in a low bun. Evan took note that Ryan and Luke are helping the others with their gear, looking right at home.

“Okay, listen up!” Evan starts, ignoring Tyler’s stare. “The Phoenix are assholes. They want Kryoz and they’ll do anything to get Kryoz, meaning they won’t hesitate to kill you so don’t hesitate to kill them.” He sums up the problem.

Jon adds, “The Cubes are bound to have the backup from them but we’re going to make sure those fucks know not to fuck with us or Bryce ever again. Everyone has a group, stick with that group. Dead Squirrel, a close friend of mine will be watching our shit until we get back. Stick together. Don’t hesitate to kill anyone who isn’t one of us, got it!” He shouts.

Tyler buds in, “Stick with the plan.” Everyone had masks except Luke and Ryan. Kryoz opted out but he was giving one because he needs one. The group left the base in designated vans, Luke and Ryan took their own car to provide cover if need be.

On the way there Ryan was quiet, staring at the dark road ahead, seeing the taillights of the vans and other cars as they got on the highway. The moon was up in the sky, beaming down. Luke was quiet, cuts on his face and a bruise on his hand. “Ryan,” Luke starts. “You’ve been acting weird lately. I know you’re going to say its nothing, but I know its bullshit. So, please tell me.”

“Not with these damn earpieces.” Ryan snaps at Luke. Luke glances over at him with a raised brow.

“Okay, after we’re done, we’ll talk. I don’t want to be kept out Ryan. I tell you everything.” Luke speed up to let the person behind them by. “Please, whenever, you can tell me. You know that I won’t judge, no matter the matter.”

Ryan felt sick to the stomach. He wanted to tell Luke everything. He wanted to tell Luke to keep driving and never go back to California. He wanted everything to go back. He shouldn’t have reached out for Jon. He shouldn’t have made the deal with the Programmer. He wanted everything and everyone to leave him alone. He wanted to breathe without worrying if it will be his last breath.

He reaches for Luke’s hand, holding onto it. Luke lets him, his eyes still on the road. He felt Luke hold his hand back and he felt warmth in his heart. Their fingers interlocking. He took deep breaths, taking in his senses, Luke wore the cologne he bought him out of habit. The car was warm from the night chill. His clothes stuck to him. The cold metal that was strapped to his leg, was a reminder that he elects to ignore.

He only reveled in the feeling of Luke beside him, like he had been over the years.

 He’s doing this because he wants to keep Luke and himself safe. There bound to more be sacrifices. You must do that for security. Kryoz doing things he has no business to, placing everyone at risk. He can strike another deal, make the Programmer promise that Kryoz will live. He can do that if that can make his punishment less severe. He knows the others will hate him, but he knows deep in his heart that Luke won’t. He also knew if the opportunity arises, Luke will put him out his off misery. 


	27. Chapter 27

Bryce sat on his bed, facing the TV that was on mute. It was dark, the TV casting shadows on his face, and he couldn’t sleep. He knew that the group was out there heading towards the location of the Cubes. He couldn’t stomach anything lately and the drugs were too strong. He prays that everyone returns from the mission and it was successful....

Craig glances over to Tyler who was driving. Marcel and Scotty were checking their guns and explosives. They were riding in a van, ahead of the group. Their objective is to be the first attack, facing the Cubes head on. Brian, Brock, Anthony, Nogla, and Lui rode in the second van. Evan, Jon, and John were in the last van, heading towards the back of the Cubes hideout, to extract any information. Though that part was added last minute.

“You think we can trust them?” Craig asks the three with him. Tyler glances over at him with a raised brow. “Luke and Ryan,” he shook his head. He had a gut feeling.

“We have no choice at the moment, but I doubt we can trust them afterward,” Scotty speaks, his word was crisp and clear. He held no hesitation. “I don’t trust them not a damn bit, but Luke had been working his ass off, training Kryoz and Smitty. If Ryan had done something with the Cubes when they attacked him and Bryce, we wouldn’t be in this position.”

“So, you have your doubts about Ryan’s story?” Marcel chimes in.

Scotty rolls his eyes, “Of course I do,” he grips his assault rifle, “If Ryan some bad-ass hitman, how come he didn’t do anything? On top of that, Bryce was the only one hurt. I know bullshit when I see it. We all do.”

The three looks at Tyler who haven’t said anything the entire time. His grip on the steering wheel was tight and he was staring at the road ahead. He shook his head, “I would like not to think about this right now.” He says. “I’ve been reading up their profiles. You would think that all three of them will be loyal to the Phoenix, but they’re not.” He explains. “We have one thing we need to focus on and that is the Cubes.”

In the second van, music was playing while the four was joking, trying to ease the tension. Yet everyone had their doubts about the two agents, this is time to prove that they are loyal to the group.

The compound of the Cubes was intact, no trucks were out front, no lookouts by the gates or nearby streets. The building’s lights were off, and it was quiet. Tyler parks the van, getting out with the others in tow. They all had their masks on, moving quickly towards the front entrance. Craig covers Tyler while Marcel watches Scotty’s back. The second van stop near there, blocking the entrance in case any stragglers tries to hightail it. The third van drove by, Jon heading towards the back with its headlights off.

“Remember the plan,” Tyler’s voice spoke over the comms. No one responded but he knew that they heard him. Once he heard an affirmative that Evan, Jon, and John were ready in the back. He gestures for Scotty to place the explosives down. Scotty seats the miniature bomb on the steel doors that were closed. He hooks up the wires, remembering how Smitty showed him. The others were already in cover.

The bomb went off, the explosions caused debris to fly from the door, but the boys used the vans as covered. Brian tosses a smoke bomb in the doorway; the smoke went off and instantly bullets begin firing from both sides. Shouts and yells were heard as the Cubes scrambled to get ready.

Jon heard the explosion, kicking the back door open, startling the men running towards it. He ducks, firing his gun while Evan fires his own over his head. The two took down the first group, they waited for backup, but none came. They moved in. The warehouse was large, boxes and crates reached towards the ceiling on the shelves. The three moved through the rows quickly, making their way towards the staircase that led to the basement of the warehouse. Once they reached the office, Kryoz begins hacking into the mainframe while Evan and Jon waited for any visitors.

“How’s it going up front?”

“We’re almost done. It seems to be half their men.” Tyler replies. “Something’s not right.”

“Luke, how is the parameter of the compound?” Jon spoke.

“It’s quiet,” Luke replies.

John was still at work, searching for anything useful, anything that can tie the Phoenix with everything. “Nothing. They wiped everything off their computers. The only thing here is stocks and shipments.”

‘We can take their shipments then.” Jon says, walking over to look over John’s shoulders. John begins printing off the documents.

Tyler and the rest searched the main floor of the warehouse, checking behind boxes and crates for any stragglers but it seems half of the men that were under the Cubes control was there. Tyler had a bad feeling, it sat on his shoulder. Something wasn’t right, and it won’t be long until the others realize it. Nogla stood by the entrance, peering out once in the while. Out of his eye, he spots a black truck plow through the gates with Luke’s own truck behind it. “Get down!” He yells, he took his own advice, dropping to the floor. The group got down, avoiding the spare bullets that ricocheted off the metal. The truck zooms around the building with Luke on its tail, Ryan firing at it with his assault rifle.

The enemy’s truck had an attached automatic rifle, its gunman firing rapidly at Luke’s truck. Luke swerves through debris and crates, avoiding damage. More cars came in, swarming towards the building, like the make of the Phoenix’s SUVs. “We have company!” Luke yells into his coms.

* * *

 

Bryce tried too many times to sleep but he couldn’t succeed. He was waiting for a call from someone about the success of the attack. He stares at the TV, the news was on the midnight telling of the day ahead. He felt uneasy and he couldn’t place why. He bit his lip, blinking back the pain in his eyes. He should tell his doctor about his insomnia.

The TV turns off. The lights in the hall turn off as well. The power in the building shuts down in a low hum. Bryce sat up, looking at the door. He heard concerned voices from the nurses. He has a bad feeling about this. He got out of his bed, walking over towards the window, he had a clear view of the front of the hospital, yet he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Through all the commotion of people freaking out at the hospital. He heard a gunshot. “Oh no.”

Bryce begins changing out of his hospital gear into the sweatpants and t-shirt that Smitty had dropped off. He fumbles with his shoes, sliding them on as he grabs the cellphone tucking it into his pocket. He pushes his door open, peering into the hall that was crowded with patients and nurses worrying about the power that was shut down. However, certain lights were on and he knew that the backup generator was running. Bryce pushes through the crowd, feeling his heart beat faster than a drumline band as he made his way towards the emergency exit. “Bryce! Where are you going?” He heard one of the nurses call out to him. He turns to him, “I have to get out of here.”

“What? Why?” the nurse, Simon, asks. He was confused, Bryce spots three men dressed in black suits down at the hall, walking towards his room, pushing past patients. One of the senior nurses stopped them, the man simply opens fire, point-blankly shooting her in the face. Everyone begins screaming. Bryce took that as an opportunity to run. “Take the exit,” Simon told him, running in the opposite direction. Bryce made his way towards the emergency staircase, he opens it, running down the steps, his holding his hand over the railing in case he slips. He must get out of here. He was on the fifth floor of the hospital and who knows where the Phoenix was. The phone felt heavy in his sweatpants and he was worrying more. He reached the third floor, surprise about the number of steps between the floors. He opens the door, seeing a long hall with construction. The plastic that shields the hall from the outside flaps as gusts of wind came through the windows. Rooms were under construction, being prepared to accommodate state of the art technology. Bryce closes the door after him quietly. He moves down the hall, glancing over his shoulder, checking on the door.

He took out the phone, checking for signal, yet like a joke, it didn’t have a strong signal. He tries calling someone. He tried Evan’s phone, but he didn’t pick up. He was sent to voicemail on Jon. He couldn’t remember Anthony’s number. “Shit.” He hisses. He pockets the phone, dodging into a room when he heard the door at the end opens. There was shuffling of feet, boots hitting the floor hard, as people moved through. At this moment the entire hospital was quiet.

Bryce crouched by construction materials, laying on his stomach, being still as he can possibly be. He can’t risk anything. It was freezing cold, the third floor caught a cross breeze. He checks the phone again, turning it to silent. He can’t risk it. What does the Phoenix want with him? He has nothing worthy for them. He’s not valuable.

…

Ryan and Luke were out of the truck, they were giving cover to the group in the warehouse. Luke was firing off the automatic rifle in quick bursts, shooting down the Cubes in quick headshots. Ryan was at his side, firing as well. They were busy making sure the others had enough cover to get out of the warehouse that they didn’t realize another group arriving. This group of Cubes was obviously young and willing to cause trouble. One snuck up on Luke, turning him around, slashing at his face with a knife. Luke lets out a yell. Ryan turns seeing Luke’s face covered in blood.

Ryan’s face went blank before his brown eyes harden, he shot the kid in the face point-blank. He grabs Luke, holding onto him as he, without thought, shot down the group. He was quick, his aiming at point with headshots. His arm zipped back and forth as he pulls the trigger. He lets go of Luke who drops to his knees, he took out a rag to clean his face, gasping. Ryan unloads the magazine, reloading it quickly. He spots someone running up on them. He met them halfway, he kicks them in the leg, grabbing them, he held them with his arm as he used them as cover, firing at the gang members. Once he was done, he shot the body shield in the head. He turns towards Luke, shooting at the truck that drove past. The Cubes were retreating. He shot the driver. The truck came to a halt. He spots another truck trying to leave as well.

He shot through the window, seeing blood splatter on the windshield, the driver dead. The Phoenix gave the Cubes low-grade vehicles. The passengers scrambled out of the truck as they tried to run. Ryan begins firing, shooting some in the back, he heard powerful shots, the sound of an automatic rifle. He spots Luke aiming as well. They took down the backup.

Ryan lets out a breath, snapping out of his trance. He runs over to Luke, “Are you okay?” he asks, forcing Luke to look up at him. Luke’s right eye was closed, and blood covered his face. Ryan shook his head as he took Luke’s rag, wiping away the blood.

 “Now’s not the time,” Luke told Ryan, trying to push his hands away.

“Then cover me then.” Ryan snaps. He cleans Luke’s face to the best as he could. “Can you open it?”

“No. I don’t think I can see as much.”  Luke answer his question.

“You two good out there?” Tyler’s voice crackled over the comms. Luke answers with a gasp, “No. I got injured but I will live. There won’t be anymore backup.” He reports. He tries to get up, but Ryan stops him. He looks up at Ryan, who kisses him. Luke kisses him back before sighing. “Geez Ryan.”

“Shut up.”

“Glad you fucks can make out, we need to finish the job!” Nogla yells from the entrance.

Luke and Ryan roll their eyes. Ryan helps Luke up. Luke wipes his hand on his pants. They begin walking over to the entrance. Ryan’s phone went off. He took it out, seeing an unrecognizable phone number. He answers it.

“Hello?” he answers, he shrugs his shoulders when Luke looks over at him.

The others were setting stuff on fire, dragging bodies in piles.

“Ryan,” Bryce starts, it was a lot of noise in the background.

“Yeah, this isn’t a good time Bryce,” Ryan says.

Bryce whispers into the phone, “I need help.”

“With what?” Ryan asks, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“The Phoenix is at the hospital,” Bryce said, gunshots went off and the line went dead.

“Bryce!?” he yells into the phone. He pulls the phone away, staring at the phone when the call ended. He looks at the others who were destroying everything. The smell of bodies and blood was disgusting, and he felt sick. “I have to go.” He turns quickly, ignoring the stares. Luke grabs his arm, “What’s going on?” the others stopped what they’re doing, looking at him.

“The Phoenix is at the hospital.” He told Luke.

“What? Why?” Someone asks.

“I don’t know! Bryce called, and the line went dead after I heard gunshots.” Ryan explains. “I have to go!” he snatches away from Luke. He begins running over to one of the trucks.

Everyone looks at Tyler who was running a hand through his hair. “Shit, someone goes with him! We’re leaving, forget the bodies.” He yells.

* * *

Bryce held a scalpel in his only hand. He was bleeding from a bullet grazing his arm. He was hiding near a trash can in the back of the hospital. He escaped through the kitchen, but he lost connection with Ryan when he was getting shot at. He felt his heart in his throat and he wasn’t sure of his ability with only one arm. Some agents were dressed like civilians and others weren’t. Bryce felt the need to throw up, but he couldn’t. He must stay strong.

He sat there, ignoring the stench from the trashcans. He ignores the cold that the night held and the panic in his body. He held the scalpel closer to him as he heard cars drove past. They were all black, windows tinted, and they drove slowly. It won’t be long until they spot him amongst the trash. He doesn’t know how to hot-wire a car.

Bryce closes his eyes, placing his back closer to the brick, trying to stay still when another car drove past. He was shaking.

“Why me?” He whispers to himself. He looks down at the scalpel, his reflection shone back at him. He stood up, using the wall for support. He moves quickly and quietly over to the gate of the hospital. He stops when he spots one of the black cars. He crouched, gripping the scalpel. The car drove as slow as it could before coming to a stop. Bryce glances over his shoulder, seeing the backdoors open. “shit.” He shot up, running out of the gate, running past the black car, running as fast as he could. Bullets were flying, and the gunshots didn’t stop him. He ran down the alley of the maintenance buildings. He took turns, trying to lose the Phoenix chasing after him. The scalpel was still with him. He soon found himself a good distance from the hospital by a park that was empty. The playground had graffiti from teens. The trees’ leaves were changing colors and he couldn’t take in the scenery. He stops at the slide, leaning against the cool metal, catching his breath. His chest felt as if it was going to collapse., and his legs were close to giving up, not used to this amount of travel. He slides down to his knees, breathing in quickly. He drops the scalpel, grabbing his chest as he tried to calm down. His heart was in his ears and he couldn’t hear anything. He was hot.

He picks up the scalpel, moving towards a small wooden house. He ignores the spider-webs, sitting on the damp dirt. He places the scalpel down, taking the phone out. His hand was shaking as he clicks on the latest number. “Bryce?” It was Anthony.

“I’m alive,” Bryce says. He lays down. “I’m at the park near the hospital, far north.”

“What’s going on?”

“They’re trying to kill me. They killed some nurses and patients, anyone who got in the way.”

“You have a weapon?”

“I have a scalpel.”

“Okay, we’re on our way, can you stay in that area?” Anthony asks.

“I’ll try,” Bryce says. “I can try. There are black cars, look like Cadillacs. All black, headlights off. It was about ten of them on foot. I’m so scared.” Bryce lists.

“Are you hurt?”

“I have a grazed shoulder, but I’ll live,” Bryce says. He looks over towards the entrances of the park, “They haven’t found me yet. I have to go through.” He hung up before Anthony can say anything else. He pockets the phone, picking up the scalpel.

“Bryce McQuaid!” A sound speaker. Sounded, “I’m sure you don’t want to cause a scene. We have you surrounded, just come with us and everything will be okay.”

Bryce doubts that. Everything isn’t going to be okay, he stayed where he was.

“Fine, we’ll find you and kill you here then.”

Bryce sat there for a few moments, trying to work up enough courage within himself to stand up and fight, yet he couldn’t bring himself to do so. The screen of the phone went off, a message from the others, telling him to stay put, they’re on the way. He nods his head, clearing his mind. He heard a twig snap. He eyed the door, staying still. He got to his feet, placing the phone away as he held the scalpel. He spots a man, he wore the similar gear to the Phoenix agents.

Bryce took a deep breath, gripping the scalpel. The man had his gun in first, using the light on it. It wasn’t as much room for any type of fight, but Bryce knew he had to be quicker if he wanted to survive. He stabs the man in the thigh, yanking it out. The man lets out a yell, but Bryce pushes him out landing on top of him. He stabs the man in the neck, feeling the blood ooze over his hand. He didn’t flinch from the contact. He yanks the scalpel out, padding the man down for a pistol. He had one. Bryce places the scalpel in his pocket next to the phone. He wipes his hand on his pants, taking the pistol with him. It was a decent pistol, one that Luke carries.

Aim if you intend to kill.

They won’t hesitate to kill. So don’t hesitate to kill them.

Bryce moves quickly towards the spare trees that barely provided cover but enough for him to move away.

“Sarge is down! The kid killed him!” someone yells, discovering the body.

Bryce couldn’t help the smile on his face. He plants his back to a tree, gripping the gun as best as he could. He must stay here, to avoid civilian casualty. He remembers Luke’s words of not dragging innocents into the fray. He took deep breaths, calming himself. Flashlights were dotting the landscape around him, the shadows of the trees blocking his own. He must play it smart.

Once the flashlights were gone, he peers around the corner, seeing a group of men. It was about ten of them, however, two stay to watch the trees while the rest begins searching the park.

Bryce leans back against the tree, calming his heart, his hand was still shaking. He looks at the pistol, the metal resting in his palm. The pistol was just part of his help. He had to help himself if he wishes to survive. Slowly, his hand stops shaking, he felt his nerves relax and the thought of him dying went away. All his doubts went away, and he took a deep breath.

He peers around the corner, seeing the two men chatting with one another. He took aim and fired. His first shot hit the one on the right in the head. He fell, and his partner turns towards Bryce. Bryce fires again, killing the man in one shot. Bryce ran towards another tree, quickly, hearing gunshots echo through the night air. He heard bullets hitting the bark of trees, some whizzing past as he stays still. He knew they were firing rapidly in his direction.

Two shots, Bryce thinks. He should at least six left or perhaps five. Can he last with only five? Within his thoughts of strategy, the gunfire stops, and the thuds of people woke back to his senses. He stood up, spotting people moving towards him. He fires his gun, shooting some in the knees, crippling them. He heard more shuffling, he glances over his shoulder, seeing more covering his flank.

Bryce ran out from the trees, but he wasn’t quick enough. He felt a piercing pain in his leg. He was shot in the leg. He fell to the ground, the pistol knocked from his hand. He tried to get up, but he was grabbed by the hair. He was yanked up, looking up at a man he had no clue of who they were. A knife was pressed to his neck as the man crouches down to his eye level. The man held a smirk and smelled like cigars. “You Banana Bus Gang is a joke. You know, that right?” He spoke in a heavy New York accent. “I can’t believe I was called from Brooklyn to handle this.”

Bryce gasp, trying to reach for the person who was grabbing his hair, but he was punched in the face by the leader. He didn’t have come to recover before swift kick in the gut. He was dropped to the ground as the group gang up on him, kicking and punching him ruthlessly. He used his arm to shield his face, gritting his teeth as he took the beating.

“Hey, don’t cry.” The man spoke, his friends were silent. He crouches over Bryce, holding Bryce by the throat. Bryce’s face was a mess and he was glaring at the man. The man chuckles and Bryce’s glare hardens.

Bryce spits at him, his blood hitting the man’s cheek. Bryce smirks when the man glares at him. Though his disrespect was short-lived, he was punched in the face repeatedly. He felt blood rush from his nose and his eyesight was getting blurry. Yet, he took every punch from the man. The man stops, breathing heavy as he was glaring at Bryce with a look of pure anger. Bryce could die but he didn’t care.

The man lets go of Bryce. Bryce fell onto the ground, his face was bruised and swelling, blood was all over him and had a smile on his face. The man took out his revolver, pointing it at Bryce. Bryce spits out more blood, looking at him through a swollen eye, “You’re a coward,” he says. “I only have one fucking arm and you beating the shit out of me. You attacked a hospital and killed patients. You think killing me justifies anything?”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had decided to change the names of the chapters back to the normal format. I also decided to rewrite the last chapters to speed up the plot. I will also be changing past chapters as well as deleting some parts.

The barrel of the revolver was still in his face as he stared at the man in charge. He notices his nametag on his armor vest, G. Torres. Bryce waited, the cool air settling on his skin and the pain was going through his body. He had a headache and his vision was blotched from being beaten with the man’s gun. He coughs, spitting out more blood. Torres lowers his revolver, touching his earpiece. “Doctor… Solange, surprising to hear from you…”

Torres went quiet, listening into his earpiece, eyeing Bryce. He gestures for his men to pick Bryce up. They roughly drag Bryce to his feet.

“Ah, well… I’m not aware of the situation that Ryan had put himself in with you guys, I’m only doing my job.”

“What?” Bryce stares at Torres straining to hear the person on the other end. 

“But of course, I shall leave a message that he will understand,” Torres says, he picks Bryce’s gun. “Well, Mister McQuaid, I fear that you are no longer my objective.”

Before Bryce can inquire what Torres was talking. Torres shot him right in the stomach. Bryce gasps and the agents go of him. He stumbles back, his hand reaching his stomach. He looks up at Torres who aims the gun at his head. Torres pulls the trigger without remorse, watching the bullet land between Bryce’s eyes as he lands in a heap on the ground. Blood splattered on the ground.

Bryce is dead. Torres holsters his gun, “Let’s get out of here.” He orders, “Ryan will know what he’ll have to do.” Torres and his men walk off, leaving Bryce in the park. As soon they were gone, Bryce’s phone went off. The phone buzzing his pocket.   
The line of vans speeds down the highway as the group took the quickest route to Bryce’s location. Anthony had already notified the others of Bryce’s conditions. However, no matter how much reassuring that was provided, everyone was upset. 

“First the Cubes knew about our attack. Then the Phoenix attacks Bryce at the hospital. A fucking hospital!” Anthony yells. 

“I know, those bastards will get what’s coming to them.” Nogla agrees. 

“The Cubes didn’t know about our attack,” Brock chimes in.

Brian shook his head, “Yes, they did. Computers wiped clean, half their men were at the main base. And they had backup, complete shit that attack was. We wasted ammunition and time.” 

The van went quiet, as the realization settles in. They were played, and nothing could be done about it. The only thing they can do is to save Bryce. “Only thing we should do, is to lay low… Again,” Brian adds before leaving the highway. 

“The hospital is blocked off,” Brock says, watching the news on his phone. “It won’t be long until the mess we left will be discovered.” 

“We take the back alleys,” Brian says into his earpiece.

“Our only objective is to find and extract Bryce,” Tyler spoke over the line. “after that, we go different routes to reach home. Check your six and make sure no one is following us.” 

Scotty sighs, “I’m not being a dick but what if we can’t find Bryce? Or… you know.” 

No one said anything into the call. No one did anything either. The ride to the park near the hospital was quiet and the streets were quiet as well, the roads surrounding the hospital was blocked off by police. The red and blue flashing lights were enough to let the group know that they must move quickly to avoid any attention. 

 

…

The park held an eerie feel, it was quiet, cold, and dark. The streetlights that surrounded the sidewalks were dull. There were no cars that matched Bryce’s description around the entrances. 

Ryan felt many emotions swirled through him, too many that didn’t help him think straight. He didn’t bother parking the car correctly. He didn’t glance back at Luke who was getting out of it as well, still injured. 

The others went to other entrances, blocking them off as well. Ryan took notice that there were bullet casings trailing all over the sidewalk. He made his way quickly, holding the gun tight in his hands. He couldn’t erase what Scotty had said from his mind. 

What if they took Bryce? What if Bryce is dead? 

Ryan couldn’t stomach the thought. He kept walking, reaching a good distance in the park before seeing the playground that sat in the middle. He walks over to the small wooden house, “Bryce?”  He didn’t get a response. He peers inside, no one was there. He didn’t notice the blood seeping into the dirt as he walks away. 

Soon the others join the search, shouting Bryce’s name over and over. They moved with their guns held in hand. It seems like they were searching forever, a park can be seen so large when the situation is dire. Ryan was getting agitated by the minute, anger going towards the Phoenix. Toward whoever decided to attack Bryce. The more he thought about what had happened, the more he worries about the others. 

How did they know Bryce was in the hospital? His room number? How did they know that he was by himself? 

“Bryce.” He calls out again. “It’s us.” He adds. “Please, it is okay. You’re safe.” He calls out. 

“Ryan!” Someone shouts. “I found him,” Jon spoke quietly into comms.

No one said anything but ran towards his direction.

Jon bit on his tongue as places the AR away on his back. He tightens the strap, sliding his mask off. “I’m so sorry Bryce.” He apologizes, his words close to breaking. He closes Bryce’s eyes. The footsteps from the others slowed as they approach Jon.  Jon slides off his mask, placing it on the ground. He runs a hand through his hair. “They killed him and left him here.”

“They wanted us to find him,” Luke said, he glances over at Ryan who had a hand over his mouth. Tears always falling.

“We have to go.” Tyler quietly says.

“Evan, bring the van closer to the entrance,” Jon mutters into his earpiece. Anthony shrugs off his jacket, laying it over Bryce’s face. The others slowly made their way back to their vans, leaving Jon with Bryce’s body. Jon tightens the jacket around Bryce, before carrying him towards the van. John had long put his laptop, noticing that Evan had laid out plastic on the floor. He stares as Jon laid Bryce’s body on the plastic. John didn’t say anything, only blinking back tears as he lets out a shaky breath. 

… 

The space that someone takes is never noticed until they are gone. The warehouse was completely empty, everyone disassociated as they sat all over. Some were in the mess hall, not able to sleep. Some were hanging out with one another, not saying a word but appreciating each other’s company. Though they lived in California, it was colder than usual on the premises. 

The medical bay was deserted, no one strong enough to go down there. Bryce’s body was already sent to a constituent of Jon’s to clean up for the funeral. Jon couldn’t bring himself to work out a letter to Bryce’s parents. He remembers the time he did speak with Bryce about returning to his family or simply letting them know he’s alright. Yet, maybe he shouldn’t. Maybe he shouldn’t tell them, can’t let them have the heartache of losing their son twice. 

Jon was beating himself up more than he usually does. He didn’t want this to happen. If anyone should have died, it should’ve been him. Bryce shouldn’t have died. Jon was given all the documents from Kryoz with his discoveries about the Phoenix. He hasn’t said a word since that night, staying hard at work.

Luke glances over at Ryan who was staring out the window, looking at the ocean front. He walks over, fixing his jacket, “Hey.” Ryan had become more distant. Everyone had been distant. No one knew what to do. 

“It's my fault.” 

“Ryan…”

“It’s my fault, Luke, I should have thought of Bryce. I should’ve done something when they attack in the first place, but now…. He’s dead and it is my fault.” Ryan cried.

Luke didn’t say anything, only rubbing Ryan’s back as he cried. “It's unfair. The Phoenix killed him. Who else will die before they get to us? Who will be next?  Luke?” 

“Calm down,” Luke calmly, placing his hands-on Ryan’s shoulders. He turns Ryan to look at him, “Calm down, breathe.”

“I can’t!” Ryan pushes Luke away, “its all my fault!” he as he pulls at his hair as he walks away from Luke, “Why did I—” he stops talking, glancing over at Luke who raised a brow. 

“What did you do Ryan?” Luke asks.

Ryan shook his head, “I’m going for a walk.” He left quickly, leaving Luke alone. 

Luke rubs his eye, worrying about Ryan. He scratches his chin before leaving his room. He had no clue where Ryan’s walk included but he made his way to the main floor where he last saw anybody. After Bryce’s death, he and Ryan had been excluded. Everyone stops talking when he enters the room, glancing over at him with skepticism in their eyes. It won’t be long until they think he and Ryan had something to do with Ryan’s death. The elevator ride was longer than it needs to be when Luke steps off, the main floor was empty. 

He made his way out of the building, walking over to the warehouse. It is getting colder as fall appear. Inside the warehouse was hushed chatter. The entrance to the garage was open. He recognizes the voices, Brian, Marcel, Scotty, and Brock. He never had the chance to know them. They were gathered around the table near the repair kit. Lui was there as well, quietly listening to their conversation.  
Luke didn’t step out into the opening. He glances over to the rows of cars. The vans from the attack long had been discarded and destroyed. He notices that his car is gone as well. Ryan must’ve taken it, as usual. He never had the opportunity to ask Ryan where he goes whenever he decides to take his car. 

“I’m just saying that we should talk to Tyler. Evan and Jon obviously have something to do with the Phoenix breathing down our necks.

John spoke about doing research for them, but he doesn’t like talking about it. Our lives are at jeopardy and I don’t like being a sitting duck.” Scotty was clearly pissed. 

“I think if we don’t know, we’re safe. Clearly, the work that John’s doing is intel. Meaning, he’s learning some shit that he doesn’t need to know.” Brock tries to explain.

“Doesn’t mean they won’t hesitate to kill you. They left Bryce out in the open.” Lui spoke. 

“It’s a warning or something.” 

“Then Bryce must’ve known something. He and Ryan were closed.”

“Was… That changed after that attack on their hike.”

“Maybe something happens at the attack.” 

Luke nods his head, the attack. He saw footage of it. He looks back at the gap where his car was parked. What did Ryan do? Luke felt something press against his back.

“You know something don’t you?” it was Tyler. Before he can react he was hit on top of the head with the butt of Tyler’s pistol. “Come on.” He pushes Luke into the opening of the garage. Luke stumbles out, looking at the others who noticing Tyler had his gun aimed at Luke. Scotty pulls his own out, standing up.

“Ever since you two had arrived, things had been complete shit lately,” Tyler says. He was completely different than he usually is. Luke shouldn’t be surprised, they are a gang. He, unfortunately, has no part in this gang. The others had long gotten up, following Tyler’s motive. Their guns were drawn. Luke decided it was all planned for him to be discovered, listening in their conversation.

“Why was Bryce killed?” Tyler demands. 

Luke sighs, “I’m trying to figure that out.”

“Bullshit,” Scotty disagrees.

“Bryce had been a target for a long time. You know something! Ryan knows something but he’s clearly ignoring us. I’m not letting you two stay here anymore! I don’t give a fuck what Evan or Jon says. It’s not worth it. It’s not worth my group.”

“Clearly.” Luke calmly spoke. Despite that there five guns aimed at him. He kept calm. “Acting rashly isn’t the right choice at the moment.”

Tyler glares at him, his aim straightening, “You don’t understand anything about us! If it wasn’t for Jon, you would be dead. No questions asked,”

“Same goes for bastards with their guns aimed at me.”

Brian scoffs, “Talk a lot of shit for some guy outnumbered.” 

Luke closes his eyes, sighing. This isn’t good. He reaches to his head, feeling blood on his fingers. He looks at his blood. 

“So, what do you know?” Tyler took a step forward. “Where the hell is Ryan?”

“I don’t know.”

“He and Ryan are traitors.” Scotty spats. “Ryan left without saying shit to us and he follows right after.”

“And he was listening in to our conversation,” Marcel agrees with Scotty.

“So, what’s it is going to be?” Tyler asks. “You going to talk? Or we make you talk.” 

Luke didn’t say a word, biting his lip as he lifted his hands. “I understand that you’re scared—”

“What the hell is going on!” Jon yelled from the doorway. Evan was behind with a suitcase. 

Tyler turns to him, “I’m doing what I should’ve done months ago!”

“You guys stand down!” Evan orders. “Now!” he yells, leaving his suitcase in the doorway. 

“I’m running things now Evan! Luke is a traitor! Along with Ryan! They had something to do with Bryce’s death! I know it!”

“We didn’t!” Luke yells. 

“He knows something, I fucking know it. Who else is next? Who else is going to die?” 

“Tyler, everybody put your guns down!” Jon yells. “Please!”

“It either him or us,” Tyler snaps at Jon. “We know you, not him.”

Luke sighs, “I don’t know why Bryce was killed! I was trying to figure out why you guys don’t trust me and here we are!” He yells. 

“We should’ve let you two die!”

“They have a bounty anyway!”

“I do too!” Jon snaps. “Put your guns down!”

“We’re not traitors,” Luke lets his arms drop. Following afterward was a gunshot. Tyler’s eyes widen as well as Jon who ran forward, pushing Tyler out of his way.“Luke!”   

Luke felt pain in his chest. He looks down at his chest, seeing blood soak through his shirt. He lifts his hands to his chest. Not again. Luke’s eyes narrow as he fell to his knees. Blood dripping onto the floor.

Too many voices yelling and shouting. Luke was surrounded as Jon laid him on his back. “Luke, please! Not you too!” Jon cries. 

“Scotty what the hell!” Evan yells.

Luke found it hard to breathe, he took heavy gasps. He was already sweating. His vision blurry seeing Jon’s worried face. The others staring down at him, annoyance is gone. 

“Stay with us!” It was the last he heard.  
…


	29. 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sparse updates but I had been in college and it had been kicking my ass. I have finals this week and it had been a complete struggle. Yet, I will be free! Which means that this story will be reaching its final chapter soon.

The mall was crowded while Ryan walks through, heading towards the second-floor coffee cafe, where he supposed to meet with the Programmer.  The chattering from the people as he walks, ignoring the people who had samples. He ignored the music overhead. He reached the coffee cafe that had a few tables but it was empty and quiet. The barista was cleaning off the counter, didn’t greet him when he walked in. He looks around, expecting to see the Programmer but he wasn’t there. He was thinking about leaving but he felt an arm wrap around his. He looks over to his side, seeing a black woman. “Solange.”

Solange, Elizabeth’s right-hand man, smiled at Ryan, “Nice of you to meet.”

“I’m here to meet with the Programmer, but I guess he had better things to deal with?’

“Of course, let's discuss this over coffee,” Solange walks over to the counter, ordering coffee. Ryan had already chosen a table at the far end of the small shop. He looks out the window, trying to see if Solange had a backup. 

“I trust you understand the urgency of this situation,” Solange says as she took her seat across from him. She had placed her phone on a table, she slid the cup of coffee over to him. 

“What do you want?”

“The more important matter is what you want, Ryan.”

“I want to kill the programmer for what he did to Bryce.”

Solange smiles, “The Programmer had deployed Agent Gabriel Torres to handle Bryce. However, Torres was to maimed him further. I called for him to kill Bryce.”

“What?”

“Why are you surprised? Elizabeth made the call, and I sent the message. Besides, Bryce would’ve died eventually by you either way. However, if you want payback for Nathaniel’s insolence. Then I advise you think rationally and listen. You have by far, haven’t been thinking.” Solange surmised with a smirk. 

“What do you want?”

“Take the phone.”

“What do you want?” Ryan demands.

Solange glances down at her phone. Ryan sighs, picking it up. 

“Luke has been submitted to the hospital a few minutes ago. In critical condition.”

“What?”  
“Don’t worry, I have nothing to do with it. The others have caught on with what you did and they believe Luke have part with it. He was shot.”

“What the fuck?”

“But, you going back won’t do him any good. In exchange for the Phoenix operating on Luke to have him live, you will do us a few favors.”

Ryan looks down at the phone. “But--”

“Your phone had been hacked and everything between you and Nathaniel is being examined as we speak by the hacker. However, what the group plans on doing is none of my concern at the moment.” Solange explains, “You will find the details of what I need you to do in the notepad of the phone. After you’re done, further information will be sent to you.” Solange smooths her dress as she stood up. “I trust that you believe in what I say, don’t do anything stupid Ryan.” She smiles at him but walking away, waving to the barista as she left.

Ryan turns on the phone, it was already unlocked. He heads over to the notepad, finding the mission he has to do. He had to kill Nathaniel and Sofia. Ryan picks up the coffee, pocketing his phone. He did this to himself, he couldn’t save Bryce but he sure as hell will save Luke. 

He left the mall immediately, finding a suitcase in the car he arrived in. Inside the suitcase was a change of clothes, a pistol, and an earpiece. He checks the message furthermore, remembering the address. He changed in the car, feeling the weight of the suit that was designed for missions like this. The gun felt heavy in his hands as he attached the suppressor and pockets ammo inside his jacket. He slides the holster around his hips, attaching them to his belt buckles. 

On the way out of the parking lot, he tosses his phone in the trash. He couldn’t allow any other distractions or tracking. He has to do this for Luke. He has to. It’s the only right thing to do.

Reaching the house that the Programmer had rented out was easy enough. He had to ditch the car further back not gain any attention.  There was a patrol by the gate, armed. Everyone on the estate was armed. He crosses the street, moving across the fence. He reaches towards the end of the fence, checking the back, no entrance. He sighs, this wouldn’t be easy. 

His earpiece crackle to life, “I suggest that you request to see him.” Solange was speaking to him. 

Ryan took her advice, heading back towards his car. Luke’s car, he keeps reminding himself. He places his pistol away, hiding the earpiece within his jacket. Once he reaches the gate, he was stopped by the guards. He settles his nerves as he looks into the camera at the gate. “Ohmwrecker is here.” One of the guards says into his earpiece. Ryan kept his hands on the wheel, waiting for an okay. 

“You can come through. He wasn’t expecting you,” The guard says. Ryan pulls into the estate, guards were everywhere, patrolling through the gardens and the windows were closed with blinds. A bold move but Solange knew he could pull it off. It wasn’t too many guards but enough to be a problem if things don’t plan. He pulls in the garage of the away, climbing out of his car. He was checked for anything dangerous before being let in. The house could be compared to the status of a mansion in interior design and eco-friendly environment. However, the basement was completely sealed off for employees to work in silence. The rest of the house remained in contact. 

“Where is he?”

“He’s having lunch on the balcony.” 

“Thank you. Hopefully, he feels like talking.”

He slowly made his way to the balcony. It was fewer guards inside the house rather than outside. The balcony overlooked the ocean’s front. Nathaniel was sitting with an empty tray near him. He was reading a book, facing away from Ryan. Ryan had every right to strangle the man, but he didn’t.

“Nathaniel,” he greets coldly, walking onto the balcony.

He jerks around, “oh… it's you.” he sighs, realizing it was Ryan. He turns around, going back to reading his book.”Did you bring me the hacker? I don’t like waiting.”

“I know you don’t.” Ryan walks over. “Something came up and I have to let you know that I won’t be able to deliver John.”

“Hm, then why are you here?” Nathaniel replies without glancing up at him. 

“Its funny you don’t even question on how I know your name.” Ryan inquires, watching the beautiful view of the ocean. Seagulls flew past and you can see a few yachts in the distance. 

“Because I reckon John told you.”

“John won’t tell me shit because they know of our deal.” Ryan hisses. “Luke was shot because of me. Bryce is killed because of me.”

“I never wanted Bryce to be killed. I have no clue why Torres did so.” Nathaniel places his book down, glancing upwards at Ryan, “It's unfortunate that Luke was shot. Did he make it?”

“Critical condition.”

“And you made it out unscathed?” Nathaniel scoffs.

Ryan felt his eye twitch. He grabs the knife sitting on the table. Nathaniel shot out of his seat, pulling his gun but Ryan slashes the knife across his throat  He ignores the blood splattering over his clothes and face. Nathaniel wheezes as blood spilled down his dress shirt before fell back into his chair. He dropped his gun and Ryan caught it. He looks at Ryan who places the knife down on the table.  He took out the earpiece out his suit pocket, placing it into his ear. 

“Nathaniel Green is down. Agent Sofia is next Ohm.”

Ryan looks around the balcony, spotting a large crate. He drags Nathan’s body over to it, dumping inside along with the knife and book he was reading. He pads Nathan’s pockets, finding a keycard that leads to the locked basement. If Sofia’s going to be anywhere then it there.

“Be careful, the basement is highly guarded and Sofia won’t hesitate to order them to shoot you on sight,” Solange spoke calmly. 

Ryan didn’t bother replying to her, leaving towards the basement entrance. He checks the gun he had gotten from Nathan, placing it inside his holster. He slides Nathan’s card into the slot, hearing a click as the door opens to a dark staircase light with minuscule lights on the side of the railing. It was spiral and lead straight to the basement as he expected. He went down the steps quietly, entering a long corridor with minimal light fixtures. There were multiple doors on both sides with a turning point at the end.

“Sofia will be in the bay area, located down the corridor of where you are at,” Solange explains. “I want a definite death on her. Make sure she’s dead.” 

“Will do,” Ryan replies. He made he down the corridor making minimal noise as possible. Once he reaches the turning point. He felt a breeze coming from a small bay area with a speedboat and armory. 

“This is a safe house,” Solange explains. “Elizabeth had rented it a while back, I wasn’t around then.” 

Ryan didn’t bother listening. He steps down the marble steps slowly as he steps on the stone floors. He can hear chatter from men and women sitting at tables. He made his way through the maze of weapon crates and bins. Once he reached a vantage point. He spots Sofia speaking with someone at a workshop she had set up. 

“Gabriel Torres, a mercenary hired by Nathan to kill Bryce,” Solange says. 

Ryan eyes the man standing next to Sofia as they pointed at multiple things on a table in front of them. Ryan guesses how far they were and knew he couldn’t make a clear from here. “Would it pains Elizabeth if I handle some of these people if they get in my way?’ He whispers.

“No. It wouldn’t.”

“This is a mixed crowd and taking out Torres would bring trouble to the Phoenix.” 

“Well, I guess you have a decision to make.” Solange’s line went quiet afterward.

Ryan rolls his eyes as he made his way closer. He spots an open weapons case, inside it was an automatic rifle with a suppressor. He places it on, fixing the strap for easy access if things go awry. He spots a speedboat docked and prep. He ducks behind some crates when he talking. He spots two guards walking past, chatting to themselves. 

Once he reached Sofia and Torres, he opens fire. His suppressor was soft but noticeable. The first bullet sent Sofia tumbling to the ground with blood pooling from the bullet wound. Torres whipped around but Ryan hit him with the butt of his pistol. He grabs Torres’s head, slamming into the edge of the table. He shot Torres in the knee, grabbing Torre’s face, stopping him from screaming out. Ryan didn’t say anything after he let five shots into Torres’s body. 

“Torres and Sofia are down. Leave immediately.” Solange orders.

Ryan eyes the table, seeing that the base of the gang is being targeted. 

“Don’t worry Ryan, nothing will happen to them.”

“How?”  
“I know everything,” Solange replies.

Escaping was easier since no one knew what he had done. He didn’t know what to do afterward. He couldn’t go back to the warehouse. They will shoot him down like they did Luke. Ryan’s grip tightens on the car wheel as he drove down the highway. They tried to kill Luke. 

“Obviously you can’t go back to them,” Solange spoke in his earpiece. It seems as if she was listening to his thoughts. “I have a safe house for you go to. It is on the brinks of L.A, far away from the compound. You can rest there.”

“But I know its something else that you want me to do.” 

“Of course, Elizabeth has set up a few missions in reciprocity for taking up Luke’s bill. Surely, you can handle them.”

“Cleaning up loose ends once again?”

“Of course, considering last time you were sent to do so. You disappeared off the grid.” Solange reminds him.

“I know what I did,” Ryan snaps.

Solange chuckles, “Of course you do. So, if you want Luke to live then do what Elizabeth orders.”

Ryan sighs, “Fine.”

“I’m sending you the address.” 

Ryan drove towards the location. It was a penthouse, how subtle. It reminds him of the one he and Luke had resided before all of this. “Why does Elizabeth want us dead?”

“You left before you needed to, nothing more.” 

Ryan knew she was holding back. Yet, he couldn’t do anything about it. He has to do this for Luke. He knows he should’ve done it differently but he had no choice. 


	30. 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm completely guilty. I apologize. However, the only defense I have is that I have 3 different drafts equalling up to nine pages each for this chapter. So, please bear with me as I attempt to finish the story. I have it all planned out, I just have no time to write it.

It didn’t take much coercing to let him see Luke. They found the documents showing that Ryan is paying off Luke’s care and as well as fake documents hinting that he is Luke’s husband. The nurse didn’t bat an eye, only letting Ryan knows if there’s anything he needs, he can call whenever. The nurse was younger than him by a few years and she cared deeply about Luke since he had been out of it. He needed a lot of surgery and antibiotics. She did mention Luke’s brother, Jonathan had visited every week, checking on Luke’s conditions. Once she finally left Ryan alone, he was left to face the silence between him and Luke, and the constant chatter of his mind as he regretted every decision he had made.

Ryan knew he should have told Luke from the start what happened on the hill, what happened with Bryce and what he had done. Yet, he doesn’t know why he didn’t. Luke had constantly been supportive and that had cost him being shot. Ryan grabs Luke’s hand, his hand dry and cold. Ryan sighs, placing his bag down as he took out a bottle of lotion. It was eucalyptus scent and soothing to smell. Easing his thoughts as he ran the lotion on Luke’s hand, ignoring the environment around him and letting peace settled for once.  He looks at Luke’s IV that ran from his arm. The bandages around Luke’s wounds. It had been well over a month. It normally doesn’t take Luke that long to recover. “I’m sorry,” Ryan softly admits. “For being a dumbass.”

He closes the lotion bottle, placing it back inside his bag. He looks down at his hands, seeing the silver band that Luke had given him a long time ago. He remembers being in Colorado with Luke when he got it. Luke didn’t say anything, only handing the box over to Ryan. Ryan never questioned it as he kept the ring on. Ryan lets out a shaky breath as he ran a hand through his hair, “I’m so fucking sorry.” He says. He looks at Luke who was still out of it.

“You have some fucking balls to be here.”

Ryan clenches his jaw as he rolls his eyes. He turns to Jon who was standing in the doorway. “I have a right to see Luke.” 

Jon steps into the room, closing the door after him. He crosses his arms as he glares at Ryan who did the same. “Like you have a fucking right. You left him! You left him and didn’t even try to contact him! Or explain what the hell you had done.”

“I know that.” Ryan agrees. “However, I don’t care about what you have to say.” 

“Of course you don’t, its always about Luke with you, yet you stood by when he got shot.”

 “To my info, you stood by.” 

Jon reaches his gun’s holster but stopped, “I won’t shoot you, yet. Not at a hospital.”

Ryan nods his head, “Wise choice.”

Jon walks pass Ryan, sitting down in the chair nearest to Luke. He didn’t say a word to Ryan.

Ryan wants to ask why they moved to a different location, but that won’t sit well with Jon. Ryan leans against the bed, shaking his head.

“So, how do you plan on explaining the situation to Luke?” Jon asks. 

Ryan sighs, “I don’t know.”

Jon leans back in his seat. He lays his hands on his thighs staring at a clipboard that was near Luke’s bed. It had handwriting and symbols, documenting Luke’s condition.

“Who shot him?” Ryan asks.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Jon scoffs.

Ryan turns to him, “I would... I’m pretty sure they’re pissed at you.”

“Yeah, they are.” Jon snaps. “They think I care about you and Luke too much. It would have been avoided if you didn’t run off.”

“I didn’t run off.” 

“Hmph, seems like you ran when we checked the camera footage and what Luke said before he was shot.”

Ryan tilted his head, “And yet you did nothing about it. You let him get shot.”

“I didn’t!”

“Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that.”  Ryan walks over to Luke’s other side, planting his hands on the railing. “I wonder why they keep you around, besides your relationship with Evan.” Ryan presses, “Did he even find out who killed his father or are there other excuses?”

“What’s your fucking angle?” Jon snaps as he stood up, standing opposite of him. 

“My angle, is that did he figured it out?” Ryan asks. 

Jon stares at Ryan who looks down at Luke. Jon glances down at Luke as well, his brow furrowed, “What the hell are you talking about?” 

“Why did the Phoenix had decided to send me to kill the Programmer and keep me under lock and key while you guys peck away at their database? Why they wanted me and then Luke?” Ryan rambles, “You haven’t figured it out?” 

“You can’t answer a question with a question, asshole. That’s useless…” Jon mutters, “Are you hinting at that Luke had killed Evan’s father?” 

“No,” Ryan admits. “I did.” 

Jon stares at him, “What?”

Ryan shrugs his shoulders, “I mean, I forgot, then I realized that I did. I tend to forget my missions,” Ryan explains. “It made sense when Solange was pressing me with question after question, asking me if I have spoken with Evan on separate occasions or told Luke. Once I had my hands on some documents about that particular mission, it all made sense. Everything makes sense now.” 

Jon glares at Ryan who stared back with a dull stare. “You bastard.” 

“I was only following orders. I didn’t think that kid would be back in my life.”

“And you forgot?” 

“I kill a lot of fucking people, Jon!” Ryan snaps. “Do you remember any of yours? Can you imagine being asked who was this guy you killed on this day a long fucking time ago?” Ryan demands. 

“You killed a man part of a secret society! A guy who had a seat at the table!” 

Ryan shrugs his shoulders, “I’m a phantom, I’m meant to never be seen or heard of. Besides I only took the shot, I didn’t arrange it.” 

Jon looks away from Ryan, “I can’t fucking believe this. How long did you know?” 

“Well closed to a month ago, roughly two weeks after Luke was shot.” Ryan guesses as he shrugs his shoulders. 

“So who arranged it? Elizabeth?” 

Ryan sighs, looking down at Luke once again. “It doesn’t matter.” 

“It does matter.” 

Ryan looks at Jon, “I will be killed eventually. I know too much. That’s why they wanted me to dead, they didn’t want Luke dead.” 

“You were sent to kill me, then Luke. What do you mean?” 

“They wanted either you or Luke to kill me, to write some bullshit to close the case.” Ryan insists. He took off the ring. He lifts Luke’s hand, slipping the ring on his finger. “I’m a liability.” 

Jon walks over to Ryan, grabbing his arm, turning him to him, “Who arranged it? Tell me!” 

“Shadow Client J.E, Western known as Olivia Fong,” Ryan whispers. “Evan’s mom.” 

Jon steps away. ‘Why?” 

“Eugene Fong was going to give his seat and empire to Evan,” Ryan told him. “I guess she couldn’t have that.” 

“And she gave a seat to Elizabeth once she took his.” 

Ryan nods his head. “Patriarchy be damned in a sense between her and Elizabeth. They were best friends in college.”

Jon closes his eyes, “My fucking god.” He shook his head, letting out an exasperated breath as he looks at Ryan. 

Ryan shrugs his shoulders. “I have to go,” Ryan says, “Take care of Luke for me.” He left before Jon can say or ask anything else.  Jon looks back at Luke who lay still. He spots a flash drive sitting near his hand. He picks it up, pocketing it. 

“I’ll be back Luke.” He left the room quickly, jogging down the hall. He spams the elevator down button. The doors to the elevator open and he steps on. He presses the first-floor button. His hand presses against the flash-drive in his pocket, shaking his head. Once he steps off his desk, he walks over to the nurse station. “Can I request something?” 

“For what room.” 

“The one for Luke Patterson.” 

“What do you request?”

“Don’t let anyone to his room, if they aren’t with me. His brother.” Jon shows his I.D. “Don’t let them near his room. Can you please do that?”

“Of course.” 

“Thanks, Joyce,” Jon replies. 

Joyce glances down at her nametag, “If they persist, we’ll have them escorted off the premises and I’ll contact you.”

“Thank you.” Jon left the lobby. He looks around, taking out his phone, he begins dialing John’s number. He tucks his Bluetooth in his ear. 

“What’s up?”

“I need you to track a car for me, can you do that?”  He asks, crossing the street. He walks towards his car, holding his car keys in his hand.

“I can do whatever you want me to do.” 

“This is serious, it’s Luke’s car, I met Ryan. I need to know where he’s at.” 

“What the hell did he want?” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Jon says. He got to his car, he got in and turn its engine. “Can you link me to Evan’s phone?” 

“What am I? Your secretary?” 

“Kryoz.” Jon sighs. “Just-” 

“Fine, fine, linking your call now.” 

Jon places his phone, putting on his seatbelt. Jon pulls out of the parking lot, speeding down the street, waiting for Evan to pick up. 

“Yes, Jon?”

“Where are you?” He asks. 

“Visiting my mom, why?” Evan replies, it was faint chatter in the background.

 “Did you drive there?”

“Jon?”

 Jon sighs, “Just answer the question.”

 “No, I didn’t drive here. I was dropped off by my guards, why? Is something the matter?”

 “ Just be ready to be picked up.” Jon says, “We need to talk, it's about your dad"


	31. 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but here is a lengthy chapter. I hope you enjoy! Also, who reckon will die before the end of the story? 
> 
> P.S: Be mindful of typos, I'll fix them later.

Ryan parks the car in an alleyway. Trash was lying about from people tossing it as they drove by and the smell was horrendous enough. Yet Ryan didn’t care as he walks to the trunk of his car. He opens it. He took out a long black suitcase. He closes the trunk, walking over he places his phone inside the glove compartment, sighing afterward. He carried the suitcase with him as he left towards a ladder, climbing towards the roof. It reminded him brightly of the situation of how he got in the mess in the first place. Maybe if Luke didn’t push him out of the way, none of this would have happened. Yet, he’ll be damned if he didn’t do anything about Luke’s death. They had no right to point their guns at Luke. They had no right to blame Luke for Ryan’s actions. They certainly had no right to get Luke in a hospital. Luke doesn’t deserve any of that,  and on top of that, Luke almost died. 

Ryan reaches the roof, the breeze strong as he looks over to an apartment building where half of the group had relocated. Luke’s in the hospital and they’re just sitting here, doing nothing. It's all their fault, Ryan thought. Ryan opens the suitcase, revealing a high power sniper rifle. He puts it together, using its stand to hold the sniper steady. It reminded of all of his missions of tying loose ends. The guys were roughly five blocks over but the rifle provided enough distance. The garage to their upscale apartment had an open view. Funny enough, he only sees Tyler in his office, hunched over Anthony’s shoulder as they were looking at a computer. Ryan continues to scan, seeing Brock and Brian together, playing cards with, two bottles with them. He frowns, “Who did it?” He whispers. Someone shot Luke, but who had the balls to do it. 

Tyler, most likely. Certainly not Anthony. Anthony wouldn’t hurt a fly, neither would Brock. Brian? Ryan aims the crosshairs at Brian, seeing him saying something to Brock. Brock shaking his head and laughing at whatever Brian had said. 

No, Brian’s just a hotheaded racer, not a fighter. 

Ryan continues, Marcel and Scotty visit once in a while, residing with the other half. He sees a bright red car pull in the garage. Ryan smirks as he recognized Marcel’s Kia pulling into the garage of the apartments.

Ryan went back to the floor where the others were residing, biting the inside of his jaw as he continues to wait. He ignored the sun on his back and the sweat on his palms. David and Craig must be with Kryoz and Smitty at the other hideout. 

Ryan took a deep breath, pulling away from the rifle. He wipes his forehead, looking down at his hands. Is he really going to do this? Luke wouldn’t want him to do this.   
“Always the benefit of the doubt. They didn't hesitate to shoot you.” Ryan spoke as if Luke was sitting right next to him. “They didn’t care either. They won’t hesitate to shoot me. It’s fair. A body for a body.”

But Luke’s not dead. 

He almost died, a petty voice reminds him. 

Ryan zooms in, seeing the door to the apartment opens, Marcel and Scotty bringing in pizza boxes and a crate of beer. They’re smiling and laughing. Ryan glares. Scotty did it, if not him then Tyler must have. One of them. He waited for all of them to get together around the table. He waited for a clear shot. He’ll send a warning. He’ll let them know that they shouldn’t have done that. Ryan took a deep breath and let it out. 

Tyler was on one side of the table, standing by himself. Scotty was standing too close to Marcel.  He had a clear shot when Marcel moved forward, opening the pizza box. Scotty took a step back, separating the napkins in his hands. 

Ryan took another deep breath and pull the trigger. The shot was barely audible He watches as the glass shatters and the bullet hitting Scotty. Blood splattered over the furniture and the wall as Scotty's body fell to the ground. 

Ryan moved the crosshairs to Tyler and fired but Tyler moved. Tyler winces, hearing the bullet whizzed by, hitting the wall. Anthony flips the table as everyone fell to the floor. Marcel was dragged into cover by Brock and Brian.

Ryan clicks his tongue, waiting. He wipes his forehead and leans back to see. Someone poke their head and he fired. He misses. He frowns, “well shit.” He whispers. He saw someone else, shaking his head. It was Brock. Brock moved back into cover. Ryan got up, collecting everything. He ran across the roof, making it to the ladder. He slid down the ladder. He held the sniper tightly as he walks over to the car. He places the sniper rifle back into his case before getting in the car and driving off. 

“Marcel,” Brock says, he felt Marcel holding onto his arm with a tight grip. Marcel was crying, tears streaming down his face, mixing in with some blood. Brock looks at over Brian who he staring at Scotty's body as well. 

Marcel shook his head, “Scot?” He mumbles.

The wind was blowing in as well as the sounds from distant traffic from the highway. The sun was shining through, reflecting off the glass shards that coated the floor. No one said a word, unsure to move or not. Two bullets lodged into the wall by the snipe and one lodged in Scotty.

Brock picks up a napkin that was discarded on the floor. His appetite for pizza is gone. He wipes some of Scotty's blood off Marcel. Marcel shook his head, leaning against Brock who let him. 

“They have to be gone,” Anthony says quietly. 

No one said anything to him. Anthony looks at his friends who were still and silent. All completely unsure if to move or not. Tyler rubs his shoulder, feeling tensed as realization struck. He hadn't been shot at well over five years. 

Anthony slowly stood up. Tyler grabs his arm, “what the hell are you doing?” 

Anthony stood up fully, he stared at the window, waiting. Nothing happened. “I think they're gone.” 

Tyler frowns, he stood up immediately. “Those fucks!” He walks towards the broken window ignoring Anthony's suggestion of staying back. 

“It's the Phoenix,” Brian says. “It got to be. The Cubes are gone. Dead.” 

“I think it was Ryan,” Anthony says. “We need to leave. This location is compromised.” 

“I’m calling Jon. We can't risk the other location.” Tyler says. “We'll take care of Marcel and Scotty.”

Tyler took out his phone, dialing Jon's number. He didn't pick up. He called Craig instead. “Hey, where's Jon? He didn't pick up.” Tyler says quickly. He ignores the chatter and music playing in the background of Craig’s end. 

“He hasn't come back from the hospital yet. Is everything okay?” Craig asks.

Tyler took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “No.”

“What happened?” Craig asks. 

“Our location is compromised. We've been shot at and we need someone to pick up a body. Scotty’s dead.”

“Holy shit, what the hell happened?” 

“It was a sniper. They killed Scotty first and tried to kill me but they miss. The rest of us is okay but Marcel, he’s not good.” 

“Jesus Christ, Kryoz told me that Jon met with Ryan at the hospital though. Ryan was there, but he left when he saw Jon.”

“Really? When was this?”

“Earlier this morning. Ryan was visiting Luke.”

Tyler sighs, rubbing his forehead, “Okay, well. Be careful, I don’t know if Ryan’s heading over there to give a visit.”

“You guys be careful and head over,” Craig suggests.

“I-I…” Tyler is lost at words “Craig… I don't know.”

“It is okay. I'll figure something out. I pretty sure Kryoz knows someone.” Craig reassures him.

“Okay. Thanks.” they hung up. Tyler rubs his face, shaking his head. He turns to. Brian and Anthony who was cleaning up the table. Moving the discarded pizza back onto the table. Brock was wiping down the walls. His attempts were much, the blood only smearing more and some chunks over. The smell was getting rancid. 

“I'm sorry.” Tyler apologizes, he felt the need to do so. If he had handled everything logically, none of this would have happened. Over the months of having Luke and Ryan with him, and digging into the Phoenix’s database, he should have known not to handle 

“For what?” Anthony asks.

“If I didn’t approach Luke like that. He wouldn't have been shot. This is Ryan's work. He did because of Luke.”

“Luke survived and you' re--

“He's in critical condition. He almost died when he made it to the hospital. Still out for well over a month now.”

Anthony sighs, “shit.”

Tyler nods his head, “Exactly. The Phoenix picked up the tab as well. Kryoz found out a few weeks after he was taken to the hospital. Ryan must've been watching us.”  Tyler sighs, “Every single time I think that we’re out of it, that maybe we’re done with the bullshit and the worrying. Something comes up. Scotty’s dead. And who knows who else Ryan’s planning on killing next.”

“We need to get together and think over what we need to do. Jon told us that the Phoenix will handle Ryan, obviously, they didn’t. We have to handle him before someone else dies.” Anthony says. “We need to find out where’s he’s hiding.”

“Kryoz had done a favor for Jon. I’m pretty sure he can find out where the rat is hiding out.” 

…

Back at the hospital, Luke laid still, staring at the ceiling tile, the lights off. The only source of light coming dully from outside. He was cold, shivering as he sat up slowly. He looks around confused. He then grabs his chest, “Shit.” he says. He looks around some more, spotting the remote to the television. He picks it up, turning it on. The news was the standard channel. It was telling the midday news. The time was around 3. “A month?” Luke reaches the nurse button. He presses it.  

He waited for a few minutes wondering if he even had a nurse. He couldn’t possibly be out for over a month. it is impossible. A normal bullet wound wouldn’t take him out that long. “What the hell?” he says, looking at all the cables stuck to him. 

The door his room opens, revealing a Latina woman. She smiles at him, “You’re up.” she walks over. She picks up the clipboard, writing on it. 

“Has it really been a month?” He asks.

She nods her head, “Though you were never alone. Your brother visits pretty much every day. Then your husband showed up two weeks ago, worried sick. He’ll sit in the chair and read to you.” 

Luke looks down at his hands, seeing the ring. He remembers giving this ring to Ryan. “Is there a way I can call someone?”

“Yes, just use the phone right there,” She points towards the phone sitting on the table that was surrounded with flowers. “I’ll have to tell the doctor of your recovery.” 

“Okay. Thank you.”

“Of course, honey. Anything you would like to eat? Probably something light is advised.”

Luke shrugs his shoulders, “Anything.”

She smiles, walking off. Luke finally saw her nametag. Julia. Luke, adjusts the pillows, leaning back as he looks at the news. 

….

Ryan drove like a madman, a sense of dread creeping onto his skin and realization of not being able to say a word to Luke, to explain what he had one or to even say sorry as he wanted. Ryan held in the tears as he sped down the streets, trying to reach the safehouse. He went out of protocol. He went far off of the protocol. He wasn’t supposed to tell Jon. He wasn’t supposed to tell anyone. He knew that for a fact but he couldn’t let the Phoenix blame him for everything they had done, they are known for doing that.

He couldn’t die being a dumbass to Luke. Even if he was one. Ryan sped up, ignoring traffic laws, speeding down a bridge that leads to the sectioned off luxury homes that possibly housed celebrity elites and others. He took out his phone once he had slowed down, hitting a long curve as he drove towards his safe house. 

Once he made it inside the garage, and the doors slowly closed, blocking out the sun. Ryan went to the audio recording tool. He turns off the engine to the car.  He has to at least speak, he at least has to say everything that he wanted to say to Luke. Everything would have been different if he had done so in the first place. 

He clicks on record and it went on, a straight line indicating it wasn’t picking up anything. “Luke, I’m sorry.” He apologizes. 

Ryan stops himself, sighing, “Right now, you’re laying down in a hospital bed, possibly worrying about me. In a few minutes, I will die, because I’m tired of fighting. I want to fight but no matter what I do.  It's always going wrong, so I’m sorry. This time I won’t fight.” He looks at the door leading towards the living room, “I just want you to know that I’m sorry for betraying you for all of those times. I love you, Luke. I always will.” 

Once he was sure that he had said everything that he wanted to say, he stops the recording. He places the phone in the glove compartment, he closes it and sighs. He got out of the car. He closes the door and locks. The lights flashing signaling that it had locked its doors. Ryan walks forward, laying the keys down on the table near the trash can. He walks towards the door that attached the house to the garage.

The hall that leads to the kitchen was dark. The faint lights from the kitchen’s light fixtures were on. Ryan’s footsteps were heavy, it felt as he had cinderblocks strapped to his ankles. He stops once he reaches the kitchen, glancing over the open concept of his living room. No one was there. He lets out a shaky breath. He walks over to the sink in the kitchen, turning the faucet on. He picks up the same glass he drank from this morning. He watches the glass filled up.

“Tell me, Ryan,” 

Ryan drops the glass in the sink, the clanking sound was loud as he glances over his shoulder. It was Elizabeth. He turns off the faucet. 

Elizabeth walks around the counter’s bar, standing by the island counter. “Did it felt satisfying, killing Scotty?” 

Ryan stares at her, “I don’t feel anything when I kill.” 

Elizabeth chuckles, “I reckon so.” She runs a finger over the countertop. Her nails were freshly down, Ryan can tell from the gloss. Her makeup was natural, a slight shimmer on the eyelids and her clothes were freshly iron. “How long were you here in Cali?

Elizabeth shrugs her shoulders, “Long enough to know that you told Jon about everything. A last ditch effort to save face.”

Ryan picks up the glass cup, placing it back on the counter. “I wasn’t saving face.”

“Yes, you did. You were trying to make it seem as if you weren’t the bad guy that it Elizabeth’s fault. Olivia’s fault. When in reality, everything has their faults.” Elizabeth admits. “You have faults and that is your obsession of not looking bad in front of Luke. You’re both assassins, spies, hitmen, bad people who do bad things for a price. Do you think Luke will fucking care about you killing Evan’s father years ago? He killed people before, people who were parents, siblings, priests and hell even teachers.”

“I didn’t know that I see that kid again.”

“Kid? You aren’t that old, Ryan.” Elizabeth mocks him. “Yet, you visit Luke every day, hoping that he’ll wake up and you’ll be able to explain to him what happens. And somehow run again. Not this time Ryan.”

Ryan laughs, “If you’re going to kill me then kill me. I don’t care. I deserve it.” He walks towards Elizabeth, “And you can your goons to get out of the shadows.”

“You were a good agent Ryan,” Elizabeth admits. She raises her hand, placing it on Ryan’s face. “It is shame that it all went away.” She lets go of Ryan’s face, staring at him, “Unfortunately, you’re needed a little longer than I intend. Get cleaned up,” she smooths out his shirt. “You will be escorting me to dinner.” She smiles at him before walking off. 

…


End file.
